Mírame
by Aurum Black
Summary: "Me enseñaste a ser fuerte y a ser valiente, me ayudaste en tantas formas y niveles, que nunca terminaría de agradecerte. No sería quien soy si no te hubiera conocido. Gracias por mirarme. Nunca voy a olvidarte." Ginny cursa su tercer año en Hogwarts, en pleno torneo de los tres magos las circunstancias hacen que conozca a Cedric y se vuelvan amigos y tal vez más que eso. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**MÍRAME**

_By Aurum Black_

_Qué difícil tiempo para amar_

_Heredando miedo, donde sueño libertad_

_Tengo que callar una vez más_

_Mis palabras sobran_

_Donde hablan los demás_

_Me falta edad, y sin embargo_

_No soy sólo la mitad de un sentimiento_

_No soy eco, soy sonido_

_Soy un punto en el camino_

_Lo que fuiste alguna vez_

_Mírame, siénteme_

_Soy de carne y hueso_

_No soy un reflejo_

_Y no es malo lo que siento_

_Mira, soy cuestión de tiempo…_

Ginny Weasley caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, lo cuales a esa hora del día se encontraban prácticamente vacíos. Era muy agradable regresar al colegio después de varios años de no pisar ese lugar. Había ido a visitar a Neville, o mejor dicho, al profesor Longbottom; pero no se le ocurrió pensar que estaría ocupado dando clase y que no estaría libre hasta la hora del almuerzo. Así que se había dedicado a perder tiempo, vagabundeando por los jardines y los pasillos, recordando sus mejores años de niñez-adolescencia.

De pronto, se encontró frente al salón de los trofeos sin saber bien cómo había llegado ahí. Estuvo merodeando entre las vitrinas repletas de trofeos, copas, conmemoraciones, y medallas de estudiantes que estuvieron en el colegio hacía muchísimos años atrás. En una repisa había un libro viejo con los nombres de todos aquellos que fueron prefectos mientras estudiaron allí. Ginny hojeó aquel libro descuidadamente sin siquiera mirar la interminable lista cuando súbitamente un nombre en particular golpeó su corazón y sus recuerdos.

-_Cedric…-_Dijo en susurro casi inaudible.

-FLASHBACK-

Los últimos días habían sido muy estresantes para ella. Había estado muy preocupada ¿y para qué? Para que él ni siquiera la notara. Vaya vida la que le gustaba darse. Habían pasado un par de días desde la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos (en esta ocasión cuatro), y aún tenía presente la escena de los dragones. Un pequeño estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, pues dicha prueba le había parecido demasiado peligrosa. Por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento acerca del torneo, porque a pesar de que todos en la escuela estaban emocionados y de que no se hablaba de otra cosa más, de alguna forma inexplicable ella sentía que algo iba a terminar mal. Había tenido una serie de pesadillas donde algo le pasaba al campeón del torneo en el momento que tocaba el trofeo, en algunas se transformaba en un monstruo, en otras se derretía, incluso en algunas caía muerto. A pesar de que en sus sueños no veía la cara del campeón, estaba segura de que su inconsciente se estaba preocupando por Harry. Ella había tratado de acercársele, había tratado de ayudarlo, hubiera querido por lo menos darle apoyo moral, sobretodo en ese tiempo en que estuvo peleado con Ron… pero como de costumbre, él no había reparado en su presencia y para colmo estaban esos horribles rumores de que tenía un amorío con Hermione. Fue inevitable sentir celos cuando se enteró, porque Harry y Hermione en realidad eran muy cercanos y Hermione brillante, Harry y Ron la tenían en un pedestal, ella era la adoración de ambos aunque ni siquiera estuvieran conscientes de ello. Competir con Hermione sería absurdo. Por un tiempo pensó que Hermione y Ron acabarían juntos y que eventualmente Harry y ella lo harían también. Qué estúpido pensamiento de niña tonta, Ron se comportaba como imbécil cuando de Hermione se trataba y Harry no volteaba a verla nunca. Así que hasta donde entendía, aquellos rumores podían ser ciertos y si no lo eran, podrían terminar siéndolos con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando pasó delante del aula de transformaciones se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Esta vez no intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, a fin de cuentas todos estaban en clase mientras ella iba hacia afuera del castillo. Se había quedado dormida y ninguna de sus compañeras se tomó la molestia de despertarla, parecía que no sólo Harry la encontraba invisible. Si no fuera porque era una Weasley tal vez nadie sabría quién era.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que al doblar la esquina chocó bruscamente con alguien. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero unos brazos más grandes y fuertes que los suyos la sostuvieron en el aire. Ginny vio a aquel chico a través de las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

-¿Estás bien? Perdóname, no te vi.

Ginny sintió la furia arder dentro de ella. Claro, todos creían que era invisible. Se soltó de él con brusquedad y trató de seguir su camino dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué no estás en clase?- preguntó el chico con autoridad

_Diablos, _ pensó Ginny, _tengo tanta mala suerte, que de seguro choqué con un prefecto_. Dio media vuelta pensando en una buena excusa, y al verlo se sorprendió de reconocer a Cedric Diggory, la nueva celebridad de Hogwarts.

_-_Tú eres la chica Weasley- dijo él de pronto, al darse cuenta de quién era. Sin embargo, eso no hizo más que revivir el enojo de Ginny.

-Sí, soy una chica. Y sí, soy una Weasley- dijo ella cortante-¡pero mi nombre es Ginevra!- le espetó finalmente y salió corriendo.

Ya que estuvo afuera, contempló la idea de visitar a Hagrid, pero rechazó esa opción al imaginarse al guardabosques interrogándola por todo y no creyó poder soportarlo así como se encontraba. Entonces decidió ir a sentarse en el césped junto al lago, detrás de un arbusto que solía ocultarla cuando no quería que la encontraran. Estuvo meditando, con la cabeza en todo y en nada. Después de largo tiempo terminó acostada boca arriba con la vista fija en el maravilloso cielo azul de aquel día, cómo desearía poder contemplarlo con alguien más. Por más que intentara no pensarlo, no podía evitar sentirse sola.

Comenzó a escuchar voces y supo que ya era hora del almuerzo, así que pensó en ir al Gran Comedor, sólo se daría unos minutos para desperezarse. Escuchó a un grupo de chicas pasar cerca del arbusto que la ocultaba

-Juro que lo vi, no debe estar lejos-

-Por allá, vamos chicas-

Seguramente era uno de esos clubs de fans de Krum que Hermione tanto odiaba. Estaba por levantarse cuando alguien tropezó con sus pies y cayó aparatosamente a su costado. Se incorporó preocupada y se quedó perpleja al reconocer por segunda vez aquel día a Cedric. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él la tomó de la mano y la jaló para que volviera a agacharse y así los dos quedaron a gatas escondidos detrás del arbusto.

Ginny estuvo a punto de preguntar qué pasaba, pero él se puso un dedo en los labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Se volvieron a escuchar las voces de las chicas

-Volvió a escaparse

-Seguramente utilizó el hechizo de desaparición

-No seas estúpida Anne, nadie puede desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts

-Pues yo creo que él sí, es taaan listo…

-Y tan guapo ¿han visto sus brazos? Y su cabello…

-Merlín, quiero tener sus bebés…

Cedric y Ginny se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que dejaron de escucharse las risas bobas del grupo de chicas. Ginny miró de reojo a Cedric, quien no podía encontrarse más rojo ni más avergonzado por el espectáculo que acababa de suceder. Iba a preguntarle si ya podían moverse, cuando él soltó de pronto

-Ni se te ocurra burlarte- Se sentó recargando la espalda en el arbusto y cerró los ojos. Por un momento Ginny pensó en gritarle y salir de ahí, pero en lugar de eso, se sentó junto a él y le ofreció unos dulces que sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Dulces?-él la miró extrañamente, pero no hizo ademán de tomar alguno –Son productos Weasley- añadió ella.

-¿Productos Weasley?-preguntó él con curiosidad

-Mis hermanos, los gemelos, hacen experimentos y fabrican un montón de cosas: dulces, fuegos artificiales, juguetes de broma… Podría decirse que soy la probadora oficial de dulces, me los dan gratis, así que – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Cedric se había quedado quieto mirándola – Vamos, no son tan malos, nunca me ha pasado nada que no pueda revertirse –Le quitó la envoltura a un dulce y se lo llevó a la boca. Él la imitó aún sin decir palabra –Oh, excepto esa ocasión que me quedó la lengua azul durante una semana

Cedric no se esperaba aquello, así que su risa fue tan inesperada que terminó escupiendo el dulce. Ambos rieron un poco y después se quedaron en silencio.

-Gracias- dijo él de pronto –por no delatarme. Y por los dulces… Ginevra –le sonrió amablemente. Fue Ginny quien se sonrojó esta vez.

-Perdón, por lo de hace rato… lo del pasillo… que te grité. Yo… lo siento.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Creo que ya hay que salir de aquí Ginevra.

-_Ginny _–lo corrigió mientras se levantaban.

Apenas dieron unos pasos, cuando se toparon de frente con Malfoy y sus amigos.

-Hey Diggory –dijo Draco –Una comadreja te está siguiendo –Sus amigos se rieron estúpidamente, celebrando su chiste.

-Vete de aquí Malfoy –contestó Cedric.

-Uy, no te enojes, sólo quería darte un consejo. Las comadrejas son malas amistades, son tan pobres que tal vez vaya a robarte la varita esa de ahí. O, tal vez la mandó su amado Potter a espiarte, mientras él está ocupado con su amiga la sangre sucia. Pobre comadreja

Ginny se quedó paralizada, con la cara roja de la vergüenza y la humillación, con los ojos aguados y a punto de soltarse a llorar, mientras el grupo de Slytherins se burlaba de ella.

-Vuelve a lanzarle el hechizo de las cosquillas, fue muy divertido – dijo uno de los compinches de Malfoy

-Cállate, idiota – le espetó Draco

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Cedric entendiendo aquellos comentarios

-Nada Diggory, un asunto entre nosotros y la comadreja – contestó Malfoy despectivamente

-No vuelvas a llamarla así –le gritó sacando su varita

-¿O qué?- contestó y retador –No porque seas la nueva celebridad de la esc

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el hechizo que lanzó Cedric, en unos segundos Malfoy estuvo lleno de una especie de mocos.

-¡Largo de aquí, todos ustedes! –Les gritó apuntándoles con la varita.

Malfoy y sus amigos salieron corriendo hacia el castillo. Cuando Cedric volteó a ver a Ginny, ella ya iba corriendo en dirección contraria con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

El siguiente día fue una pesadilla para Ginny. A la vida no le bastaba con que hubiera hecho el ridículo frente a Cedric el día anterior, sino que parecía empeñada en hacer que se encontraran en cada esquina. Hasta hubiera parecido que Cedric la estaba persiguiendo, sin embargo Ginny había aprendido a ser muy escurridiza y logró evadirlo hasta el final de las clases. Afortunadamente ya era viernes, así que podía olvidarse de sus materias e iría a visitar a Hagrid como cada semana. Subió a su habitación por su abrigo, gorro, bufanda y guantes ya que afuera el viento estaba soplando demasiado y había estado lloviendo todo el día. Salió del castillo teniendo cuidado en no resbalar ya que la lluvia había dejado el camino muy peligroso. Cuando llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid se percató que el guardabosques no estaba ahí, así que se sentó en los escalones de la entrada, esperando que no tardara mucho en regresar. Unos minutos después, escucho ruido detrás de la cabaña, en dirección al bosque prohibido. Ginny se levantó y se acercó un poco al bosque pensando que sería Hagrid, cuando una figura obscura salió corriendo desde los árboles y saltó hacia ella tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que resbalara por el suelo mojado, quedando acostada boca arriba. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió los lengüetazos de Fang en su cara y un par de risas provenientes del camino por el que llegó el perro.

Ginny vio como Cedric Diggory se paraba junto a ella con una sonrisa que no podía disimular.

-¿Por qué tú? -Dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, aún acostada en el suelo – De entre todas las personas que hay en este momento en el colegio, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú de nuevo?

-Te dije que aquí estaría, siempre viene los viernes –le dijo Hagrid a Cedric –Hola Ginny, levántate de ahí y ven adentro por una taza de té

Cedric ayudó a Ginny a levantarse y los dos entraron detrás de Hagrid a la cálida cabaña.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Le preguntó Ginny a Cedric enojada.

-Ginny, no seas grosera –La reprendió Hagrid – Cedric me acompañó a despedir a los dragones, hermosas creaturas… Estuvimos con su padre. Amos… mm me ayuda cuando tengo problemas con mis… mascotas – añadió nervioso empezando a preparar el té.

-Mi padre trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas – dijo Cedric mientras se sentaban – ¿Pensaste que te estaba persiguiendo? –preguntó él con una sonrisa divertida.

-No, obviamente no – dijo Ginny mintiendo – Es sólo que yo visito a Hagrid cada viernes y nunca te he visto por aquí

-¿Y crees que eres la única que visita a Hagrid?

-Chicos, basta. Yo sé que soy muy popular entre los alumnos, no se peleen por mí –

-No digo que sea la única, pero nunca le escuché decir a Hagrid que fueras muy allegado a él

-Pues yo tampoco he escuchado que Hagrid hable de ti y eso no significa que no seas su amiga.

-El té está listo, dejen de discutir – dijo Hagrid un poco azorado mientras les servía té a ambos y después se acomodó en su silla – Ginny quítate el abrigo, estás toda sucia

-Eso fue gracias a Fang – contestó ella obedeciéndolo.

-¿Para qué buscabas a Ginny? –le preguntó Hagrid a Cedric

-Ahh ¡lo sabía! Los escuché cuando llegaron, sabía que estuviste persiguiéndome todo el día, maldito mentiroso – dijo Ginny casi con triunfo. Cedric soltó una carcajada.

-No sabía que ya nos llevábamos así pelirroja – Tomó un sorbo de té y después de un momento añadió en voz baja y borrando su sonrisa, con la mirada fija en Ginny –Me quedé preocupado por lo que pasó ayer

-¿Qué pasó ayer? –preguntó Hagrid confundido

-Nada – contestó Ginny automáticamente.

-Cuando todo terminó, voltee a verte y ya ibas corriendo

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – insistió Hagrid

-Nada – volvió a contestarle ella

-Ginny, no puedes permitir que te traten así – dijo Cedric acercando su mano a la de ella, quien la apartó enseguida.

-¿Quién?- Volvió a preguntar Hagrid confundido

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?- le preguntó Ginny a Cedric clavando su mirada enojada en él

-¿Por qué a ti no? – replicó el chico casi con frustración. Ginny apartó la vista de él y la dirigió al suelo.

-¿Me van a explicar qué diablos sucede?- preguntó Hagrid ya un poco desesperado

Ginny soltó un bufido de resignación.

-Está bien, pero tienes que prometer que no le dirás a mi hermano –dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a Hagrid.

-¿A cuál de todos?

-A ninguno, está prohibido ¿ok?

Hagrid soltó una especie de gruñido que Ginny interpretó como una afirmación.

-Pero que quede claro que nunca he sido bueno para los secretos Ginny – añadió el gigante

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, que parecieron demasiados, con la mirada de aquellos dos en ella. Pensó en inventar una historia, decir cualquier mentira, buscar las palabras correctas para que lo que iba a decir no sonara tan mal, pero no tenía caso ya que parecía ser que Cedric se había dado cuenta de todo, y si no era así por lo menos lo suponía.

-Ayer encontramos a Malfoy y me estuvo molestando. Así que Cedric me ayudó. Y ya, eso era todo.

-Ese maldito bribón – soltó Hagrid

-Ya, él se mete con cualquiera. No es novedad que moleste a la gente –dijo Ginny como restándole importancia, evitando la mirada de Cedric.

-Menos mal que estabas con Cedric – dijo Hagrid –Aunque ese malcriado no debería ser problema para ti Ginny, no entiendo tanta preocupación…

-¿No debería? – le preguntó Cedric sin comprender

-He visto a esta niña defenderse de cada uno de sus hermanos – dijo Hagrid apuntando con uno de sus gigantes dedos a Ginny – No creo que alguien como Malfoy le dé problema, aunque debo decir que ese muchacho tiene trucos sucios bajo la manga…

Ginny y Cedric cruzaron una mirada y se quedaron callados, sin poder afirmar lo que Hagrid decía. Él pareció darse cuenta y miró a Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No te defendiste ¿verdad?... No será que aún piensas en lo que pasó en tu primer año.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Cedric desconcertado

-¡Hagrid! – gritó Ginny indignada

- No tienes de que preocuparte, ni él ni su mugroso padre pueden hacerte daño… -añadió intentando reconfortarla, pero en realidad sólo la hizo enojar.

-Ya me tengo que ir – dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba – No pienso hablar de esto, no tiene nada que ver – se puso su abrigo – Recuérdalo Hagrid, tienes prohibido decir palabra de lo que dijimos hoy. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Gracias por el té – Y salió de la cabaña del guardabosques con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Había pasado ya mucho tiempo y aún se ponía mal al recordar su primer año en Hogwarts.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó la puerta de la cabaña abrirse y cerrarse. En unos segundos tenía a Cedric junto a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – gritó con exasperación

-Sólo compañía al castillo, ¿te molesta?

-Ah… qué más da –

Caminaron lentamente en silencio. Ginny no entendía el repentino interés de Cedric en ella. Rayaba en lo absurdo. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que lo único que había hecho era gritarle y evadirlo y ni siquiera le había agradecido. Se sentía estúpida. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba quejándose de lo sola que se sentía, y cuando alguien por fin quería platicar con ella lo estaba apartando como si le quedaran miles de amigos con los cuales pasar el tiempo. No es que creyera que Cedric Diggory quisiera ser su amigo, pero una caminata al castillo era una gran mejora a ir por completo sola.

-Oye Cedric, gracias por lo de ayer. Soy una grosera, tú me ayudaste y yo me comporté como una…

-Niña de catorce años – completó Cedric sonriendo

-Trece – corrigió ella sonriendo también – Me halaga tu preocupación y tu interés, pero estoy bien – se animó a añadir - Malfoy es un imbécil, y es cierto, no sólo se mete conmigo sino con medio colegio. Y sobre eso que dijeron: sólo una vez han logrado mandarme un hechizo, y eso fue por culpa de un compañero –La verdad había sido por ir distraída viendo a Harry - Y no soy tan tonta ¿sabes? Por lo general me defiendo de él, aunque la mayoría de las veces logro escabullirme antes de que me acorrale

-Eso ya lo comprobé hoy – dijo divertido

-¿Ves? – dijo Ginny riendo – Estoy bien. Estaré bien. No es un caso de bullying extremo, no tenías de que preocuparte… no debiste armar tanto alboroto allá con Hagrid

-Pues tú no debiste huir ayer

-Ya lo sé. – Dijo ella suspirando - Es sólo que, ayer no fue un buen día para mí. Es todo, de verdad.

-Está bien. Perdón por perseguirte todo el día – Volvió a sonreir. ¿Es que aquel chico sonreía todo el tiempo?

Siguieron caminado hasta entrar al castillo. Como ya era hora de la cena, anduvieron juntos hacia el gran comedor. De pronto Ginny recordó algo que quería preguntarle, aunque no habría imaginado que iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo alguna vez

-Oye ¿qué fue ese hechizo que le mandaste a Malfoy? El de los mocos

-Ese, fue mi especialidad. El hechizo de mocomurciélago – contestó con orgullo

-¿Mocomurciélago? Nunca lo había visto – dijo ella con sinceridad. Repentinamente se le ocurrió algo - ¿Te importaría…? ¿Crees que podrías…?

-¿Quieres que te lo enseñe? – la interrumpió él, adivinando lo que Ginny le pedía

Ella asintió tímidamente

-Si no es mucha molestia

-Claro que no. Que te parece si nos vemos mañana en el aula de encantamientos, como a medio día.

-Perfecto – dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa, al momento en que llegaban a la entrada del gran comedor

-Bien, hasta mañana entonces Ginny – y se alejó en dirección a la mesa de Hufflepuff, dejándola ahí parada, preguntándose si todo lo que había pasado ese día había sido cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

******MÍRAME. Capítulo 2****  
**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Aquel sábado Ginny se despertó temprano. Se quedó acostada viendo los doseles de su cama por largo tiempo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de emoción en el estómago. Era obvio que se debía a todo lo acontecido con respecto a Cedric, sin embargo sería muy estúpido creer que algo podría pasar entre ellos dos. Tenía que sacudir esos pensamientos de niña tonta de su cabeza si no quería ahuyentar a Cedric de la misma forma en que sus clubs de fans lo hacían. En el mejor de los casos Cedric y ella tal vez podrían volverse amigos. Esa idea la hizo sonreír, Merlín sabía lo desesperada que estaba de tener un verdadero amigo, alguien con quien platicar y sentirse libre de decir lo que fuera, alguien a quien tenerle confianza. Recordó las breves conversaciones que intercambió en los pasados días con Cedric y se percató de lo sencillo y amable que fue él. Cualquiera pensaría que con todo lo del torneo de los tres magos, se le habría subido la fama a la cabeza, pero no era así. No sabía la razón por la que aquel muchacho querría pasar su tiempo del sábado con una niña tonta e insegura, pero ella iba a sacarle provecho y si no terminaban siendo amigos, por lo menos pasaría un día agradable aprendiendo a lanzar mocos a sus rivales.

Mientras sus compañeras de habitación dormían aún, ella se levantó y se dio un baño. Se puso unos jeans cómodos y un suéter negro. Se recogió el cabello en una cola de caballo y salió con rumbo al gran comedor para desayunar. Cuando estuvo llena, fue a dar una visita rápida a Hagrid. Quería ir a disculparse por lo grosera que había sido el día anterior. Consideró regresar a la sala común por su abrigo ya que afuera caía una lluvia ligera, pero le dio flojera y salió así. Cuando estuvo con Hagrid le explicó que todo había sido un malentendido y le aseguró sonriente que se encontraba de maravilla. Al regresar al castillo se encontraba bastante mojada, pero como ya pasaban un par de minutos después de medio día decidió no ir a cambiarse y puso rumbo al aula de encantamientos.

Pasaron otros quince minutos y Ginny comenzó a sentirse tonta por haber ido. Seguramente a Cedric se le había olvidado la cita, si es que se le podía llamar así. Y ella pensando que podían ser amigos, qué ilusa. Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a levitar pequeños pedacitos de papel que estaban regados en todo el salón. Después de todo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Estaba en eso cuando Cedric entró y azotó la puerta tras él, se encontraba agitado y despeinado, era obvio que iba corriendo.

-_Alohomora- _dijo apuntando a la puerta con su varita – Perdón, son esas… -

-¿Club de fans? – adivinó Ginny sintiéndose alegre de nuevo

-No digas más, no puedes burlarte de mí – le dijo él con seriedad.

-Ok ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Espera, necesito ir a las cocinas porque no me dejaron desayunar ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Sabes dónde están?- preguntó con notoria emoción- Nunca he ido allí. Fred y George van todo el tiempo, pero nunca me han querido llevar.

-Pues entonces señorita, hoy es su día de suerte. Sólo hay que esperar un poco a que se vayan las…

-Innombrables

Cedric sonrió ante su comentario. Fue a sentarse junto a ella y también empezó a levitar los papelitos. Al darse cuenta de que Ginny tiritaba volteó a verla

-¿Por qué estás mojada?

-Porque salí y está lloviendo – contestó obviando su respuesta - ¿Por qué más podría ser?

-No sé, hay mucha gente rara. Tal vez te guste ir por ahí mojada

-Pues no soy de esas personas- dijo ella temblando

Cedric la apuntó y con un movimiento de su varita sacó aire caliente de ella, haciendo que su ropa se secara al instante.

-Gracias – dijo Ginny, pensando por qué no se le había ocurrido secarse con magia, pero la verdad es que no conocía ese hechizo. - ¿Qué hechizo fue ese?

-El hechizo de aire caliente. Es sencillo, mira – Dijo mientras le mostraba cómo hacerlo.

Se quedaron unos minutos practicándolo, hasta que Ginny pudo sacar un leve soplo de aire de su propia varita.

-Aprendes rápido – señaló Cedric, ya que lo había logrado al quinto intento – Vamos, estoy a punto de morir de hambre.

Salieron del aula y caminaron hacia el vestíbulo y pasaron por una puerta que estaba a la derecha de las escaleras, continuaron por un corredor hasta que se encontraron con un cuadro de un frutero. Cedric le hizo cosquillas a la pera, que se convirtió en el picaporte de la puerta por la cual entraron a las cocinas. Ginny se quedó perpleja de lo grande que era ese lugar, había cuatro largas mesas, ubicadas de la misma forma que las cuatro mesas del gran comedor.

-¿Estamos…? – comenzó a preguntar Ginny cuando se dio cuenta

-Debajo del gran comedor, sí. Ahí ponen la comida que aparece arriba en las mesas de las casas

Ginny debía estar con la boca abierta o algo así, porque Cedric estaba muy divertido viéndola.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño

-Te sorprendes fácilmente. ¿Acaso no conoces la magia? Mira esta es una varita

-Oye – contestó ofendida dándole un manotazo en el brazo, mientras Cedric lanzaba un quejido

-Voy por comida, ¿quieres algo? – dijo mientras se sobaba donde Ginny le había pegado. Ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó ahí observando a los pequeños elfos domésticos ir de un lado a otro preparando lo que debía ser la comida.

Cuando salieron de aquel lugar Cedric llevaba una mochila llena de fruta, pastelitos y tostadas. Aparte de una botella de zumo de calabaza. En lugar de regresar al aula de encantamientos, pasaron por varios pasillos y pasadizos que Ginny no conocía y llegaron a un aula vacía en la que nunca había estado.

-Conoces mucho el castillo –

-Ajá – contestó él sentándose en el piso y sacando la comida.

-¿Por qué sabes mucho de muchas cosas?

-Soy un estuche de monerías – dijo llevándose un pastelito a la boca

Mientras él comía, Ginny se dedicó a observar los objetos que se encontraban en las repisas de la pared. Muchos de esos objetos se le hacían conocidos porque los había visto entre los trastos de su padre.

-Es el aula de Estudios muggles ¿verdad?- él asintió

-¿Tomas la clase?

-No, pero vivir con mi papá es como si lo estudiara. Aunque la verdad, no tiene idea de lo que hacen las cosas que colecciona. – dijo riéndose. Y fue a tomar un pequeño tubo de una repisa – Yo tenía uno de estos cuando era pequeña

-Aún eres pequeña– dijo él con la boca llena

Ginny volteó hacia él y le enseño la lengua, haciéndolo reír. Destapó aquel tubo. De la tapa salía un palito que terminaba en un círculo. Acercó sus labios y sopló delicadamente, haciendo que salieran burbujas de él.

-A ver, yo quiero hacerlo – le dijo estirando la mano. Ginny le acercó el tubo. Remojó el palito, lo sacó y sopló con mucha fuerza haciendo que el líquido le rebotara a la cara y logrando que Ginny se riera muy fuerte –Esa cosa no sirve – dijo limpiándose la cara

-Es que tenías que hacerlo con delicadeza, lento – dijo ella entre risas tomando el tubo de nuevo

-¿Me dijiste lento? ¿Por qué me ofendes pelirroja? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido

-Tú me dijiste 'pequeña' y no me quejo

-Pero es que eres pequeña, no puedes negarlo – Ella volvió a enseñarle la lengua y volvió a soplar las burbujas

-Presumida – dijo él mientras apuntaba su varita al techo y sacaba burbujas de ella despreocupadamente.

-Ash, haces que pierda el encanto – Ginny dejó el tubo en el lugar de donde lo había tomado. -¿Cómo lo haces?

Cedric volvió a reírse de ella y le mostró cómo hacía el hechizo de las burbujas. Esta vez Ginny logró realizarlo al tercer intento. Cedric siguió comiendo mientras Ginny llenaba el aula de burbujas. No se dio cuenta que él había terminado hasta que volteó y lo sorprendió mirándola.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca pierdas eso

-¿Cuál? ¿Mi varita?

-No, esa inocencia…

Ginny puso cara de desconcierto. Qué rayos tenía que ver su inocencia en eso. Cedric pareció notar la confusión de la pelirroja, así que cambió el tema

-¿Lista para los mocos?

-¡Sí! – contestó ella sin disimular su emoción.

Practicaron lo que pareció toda la tarde, no sólo el hechizo mocomurciélagos, el cuál le salió a Ginny casi enseguida, sino también varios hechizos más. Ginny sentía que estaba aprendiendo todo lo que no había aprendido en años. Cedric parecía ser un diccionario de hechizos. Ahora comprendía por qué el cáliz lo había elegido por encima de tantos alumnos como el campeón de Hogwarts.

-Eres buen maestro Cedric, gracias – dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-Y tú eres buena alumna, eres una buena hechicera a decir verdad.

Parecía que la sesión de hechizos había terminado, así que se sentaron en el piso nuevamente.

-Cedric ¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ginny de repente sin poder contenerse más

-Pensaba descansar, ¿quieres seguir? –dijo confundido

-No, me refiero a hoy. ¿Por qué has estado conmigo?

-¿Te molesta?

-No, es sólo que no entiendo. Tú eres popular, sobre todo ahora. Tienes amigos y seguramente muchas cosas más interesantes que hacer aparte de pasar tu sábado con una niña que no conoces.

-Te conozco, desde que eras pequeña te veía jugar en los campos cerca de mi casa.

Ginny se sorprendió por aquel comentario, pero aun así agregó:

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que…

-Ya sé a qué te refieres. Disculpa si te he molestado. Es sólo que… - Suspiró cansado – Todo esto del torneo me traía vuelto loco, al principio me sentí orgulloso, feliz, pero con los días me fue cansando… toda la gente que empezó a hablarme por interés, todos esos falsos amigos, todas esas chicas detrás de mí, la presión de la primera prueba… todo. Me estaba empezando a sentir asfixiado. Y de repente choqué contigo dos veces en uno de los días que más me sentí sofocado, y por un momento olvidé todo cuando pensé en ti y en tu lengua azul. – Sonrió hacia ella – Después me sentí preocupado por lo de Malfoy y quise hablarte, pero tú sólo me evadías. Lo lógico era no pensar más en ti, pero mientras más me ignorabas y huías de mí, más crecía mi interés por ti. Eres tal vez la única persona que no quería verme ni estar conmigo en todo el colegio. Supongo que eso me hizo darme cuenta que no te interesa mi repentina fama ni nada de eso. Perdón si te desconcerté, sólo quería olvidarme por un día de todo… Y así fue, gracias Ginny.

-De nada – contestó ella en un susurro, sorprendida por sus palabras

-Me caes bien – le dijo él – Esta Ginny me cae bien.

-¿Esta Ginny?

-Sí, la divertida, graciosa, que se defiende y me golpea. No la otra, que llora por los pasillos y es tímida y escurridiza.

Ginny no supo que decir. Si bien, era cierto que se sentía diferente cuando estaba con personas a las que les tenía confianza, no se había dado cuenta de aquellas dos personalidades tan marcadas. Se quedó en silencio un buen rato, tratando de asimilar aquello, cuando una duda le asaltó el pensamiento.

-¿Podemos repetir lo de hoy algún día? Me divertí mucho – confesó ella

-Yo también, de verdad espero que se pueda.

La lluvia repiqueteó fuertemente en las ventanas del aula, haciendo que Cedric volteara hacia afuera.

-Cómo desearía que dejara de llover- dijo triste –

-Yo también – dijo Ginny -Muero por practicar Quidditch. Cedric se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- No sabía que jugabas

-No soy muy buena, pero me encanta volar. Sentir el aire en mi cara, es una sensación increíble.

-Tenemos que ir a volar algún día.

-Estaría genial – dijo ella mostrando todo el entusiasmo que sentía.

Se quedaron una hora más, platicando de equipos de quidditch, de sus anécdotas, de sus clases, de los maestros, de sus compañeros y una infinidad de temas que iban pasando uno tras otro. Ginny sintió tanta confianza de hablar con él que parecía que lo conocía de varios años, como un amigo de toda la vida. Sin embargo, cuando salieron del aula y regresaron al gran comedor, fue como si la burbuja en la que habían estado se hubiera reventado. Cada uno fue directo a su mesa, él con su grupo de amigos, y ella sola como de costumbre. Regresar a la realidad la hizo ponerse triste, sin embargo recordó que a Cedric le gustaba más la Ginny alegre, así que se dedicó a comer recordando cada parte de aquel día y deseando con todo su corazón que volviera a repetirse.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**Nota: **Primero que nada, gracias al anónimo por su comentario. Vengo a aclarar que tengo prisa por terminar este fic. Surgió en mi mente como un one shot, pero poco a poco se fue extendiendo, aunque no quiero hacerlo tan largo. Prometo firmemente terminarlo, porque soy de las que odia también los fics inconclusos. Ya está en mi cabeza, sólo falta terminar de plasmarlo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 3**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

La semana transcurrió lentamente para Ginny, con el clima mejorando poco a poco fuera del castillo, pero desafortunadamente para ella, sin ocasión alguna para poder hablar con Cedric ni un momento. Hubiera pensado que todo lo que había pasado el sábado y los días anteriores eran imaginaciones suyas, de no ser porque Cedric la saludaba cada que se cruzaban por el castillo o los jardines. A veces era una simple sonrisa o un cruce de miradas, y en ocasiones él llegaba a saludarla agitando la mano cuando se encontraban lejos.

Ginny tenía muchas ganas de volver a platicar con él, aunque fuera sólo por unos minutos. Y es que sí tenía cosas que contarle, ya que había estado practicando todos los hechizos que le enseñó aquel día y sentía que iba mejorando. De hecho le sirvieron varios de sus consejos en algunas clases, incluso esa semana vieron el encantamiento reductor, el cuál Ginny había aprendido apenas el sábado de su joven maestro. Estaba muy contenta, pues había sido la única que al término de la clase había logrado realizarlo con satisfacción.

A media semana empezó a considerar detenerse y hacerle la plática cuando lo encontrara, en lugar de sólo limitarse a saludarlo, pero se le hacía tan difícil. Cedric iba acompañado todo el tiempo por su grupo de amigos y seguido muy de cerca por grupitos de chicas. Era como un imán de personas. Así que no se animó a hablarle. Sin embargo esa tarde se le ocurrió mandarle una pequeña nota con una lechuza, esperando que le llegara a la hora del desayuno. Escribió la nota en un trozo de pergamino.

_Hola Cedric. Me preguntaba si tendrías el fin de semana libre para volver a practicar hechizos, me han servido mucho. Ginny._

Pensó en pedir prestada alguna lechuza a sus hermanos, pero no quería que la interrogaran, así que mejor fue a la lechucería y dejó su nota en un pequeño sobre que tenía escrito _Cedric Diggory_ con tinta violeta.

Al día siguiente Ginny se sentía nerviosa durante el desayuno y miraba constantemente la mesa de Hufflepuff esperando la reacción de Cedric. Pero para su sorpresa, parecía que ese día el chico no había tenido correspondencia. _Estúpidas lechuzas de la escuela, una no puede confiar en ella –_pensó ella de mala gana. Pese a aquello, esa misma noche le llegó un sobre similar al que había mandado ella directo a su dormitorio. Lo abrió con torpeza y sacó la nota

_Hola Ginny, me temo que estaré ocupado estos días, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda seguimos con las clases, me da gusto que te haya ayudado. Cedric_

_Postdata. ¿Por qué me mandas la nota con una lechuza? La condenada me molestó a media clase de herbología. Puedes decirme lo que quieras cuando me veas, no seas tan tímida, recuerda que no muerdo._

Leyó aquella nota como tres veces sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba escrito. Iban a volver a verse, él lo había prometido. Guardó el pergamino de vuelta al sobre y lo metió dentro de su bául.

Pasó un par de días intentando armarse de valor para hablarle cuando se cruzaba con él, pero cuando llegaba el momento, se quedaba petrificada, con la cara roja como tomate y con la lengua enredada; situación que parecía divertirle bastante a Cedric. Era obvio que la estaba retando, él podía empezar fácilmente una conversación o un pequeño intercambio de palabras, pero sabía que estaba esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle 'hola' al mismo chico con el que había pasado horas hablando?

Cuando llegó el domingo, a Ginny la despertaron los gruñidos de su estómago por el hambre. Así que se levantó más temprano de lo normal y se dirigió al gran comedor. A esa hora el lugar debía estar casi vacío, pues la mayoría de los alumnos aún seguirían durmiendo. Iba pensando en lo que habría para desayunar cuando al llegar a la entrada alcanzó a ver a Cedric sentado en su mesa, acompañado por sólo dos chicos y entonces olvidó cualquier pensamiento acerca de comida. Tenía que hablarle, era el momento perfecto. No iba a volver a tener tanta suerte de encontrarlo casi solo. Dos personas más no era lo ideal, pero obviamente era el mejor panorama que se le había presentado. Tomó aire, tragó saliva y se dirigió a la mesa de Hufflepuff hasta llegar junto a los tres chicos.

-Hola – dijo tratando de sonar lo más casual posible

Los tres voltearon a verla. Cedric sonrió al instante al reconocerla. Sin embargo no fue él el primero en hablar.

-¿Esta es la pequeña pelirroja? - preguntó uno de los amigos de Cedric. Era de piel blanca y cabello negro. –Hola chica, soy Ralph – se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

-Ginny –contestó ella estrechando su mano, extrañada. Si había entendido bien, Cedric les había hablado de ella.

Súbitamente el otro chico, que era de cabello rubio y ojos grises, tomó un mechón de cabello de Ginny entre sus dedos, examinándolo.

-¿De verdad es tu color natural? – Preguntó escéptico - ¿No usas algún tipo de magia?

-Sí… quiero decir, no… osea, sí es mi color natural – contestó torpemente

-¡Mitchel! – Reprendió Ralph al chico – No la espantes, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que le costó venir y tu empiezas con tonterías. Claro que es su color natural, es una Weasley.

-¿Cómo saben…?

-Es obvio Ginny, tú y tus hermanos son inconfundibles.

Se había quedado anonadada por lo que acababa de pasar. Ginny sólo iba a saludar a Cedric, esperando que le devolviera el 'hola' y pudiera ir a sentarse a su mesa a saciar su hambre. En cambio estaba ahí siendo "atacada" por los amigos de Cedric, que la trataban como si no fuera una desconocida. Cedric empezó a reírse al ver su estado de desconcierto.

-Perdón Ginny, así son estos dos. Son Ralph y Mitchel, son bastante raros y sobretodo feos, pero son mis amigos.

-"Uy sí, mírenme soy Cedric Diggory y soy el galán del año" – dijo Mitchel haciendo poses ridículas, burlándose de Cedric.

-Cierra la boca – contestó Cedric mientras le lanzaba un durazno que casi acertaba en su oreja. El chico lo atrapó y empezó a comérselo.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Ginny, haciéndola sentir un poco relajada. Entonces sintió a su estómago gruñir nuevamente, esperando que no se hubiera escuchado tan fuerte, lo cual no había sido así para su desgracia. Los tres chicos rieron levemente, pero por suerte, fue del tipo de risa amable y no del que la hubiera hecho sentir humillada.

-Oye rojita, creo que te comiste un león – dijo Mitchel

-¿Quieres sentarte? Aún tenemos comida, Cedric todavía no arrasa con todo como de costumbre

-Discúlpame por alimentarme bien – le contestó Cedric, que después volteó a ver a Ginny - ¿qué dices? – le preguntó mientras se hacía a un lado dejando espacio para que se sentara.

-Amm… no sé. ¿Está permitido?

-¿Qué dices señor prefecto? – dijo Ralph dirigiéndose a Cedric, quien volteó la mirada al cielo y se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

-Creo que existe cierta ambigüedad al respecto. Me parece que no existe prohibición alguna acerca de compartir mesa por alumnos de diferentes casas, pero tampoco hay cierta tendencia de las personas a hacerlo, así que creo que a falta de precedentes lo tomaremos como algo permitido.

-El galán ha hablado – decretó Mitchel zanjando el asunto – Siéntate rojita -

Ginny se sentó entre Cedric y Mitchel con cierta inseguridad. Los chicos le acercaron las bandejas que tenían comida y ella empezó a comer tímidamente.

-Ah, te recomiendo los pastelitos de limón – le dijo Cedric – están deliciosos

-Por eso te comiste como veinte – le reclamó Ralph rodando los ojos

-Oye, me haces quedar mal. Ginny va a pensar que soy un animal que sólo piensa en comer.

-Lo eres

Ginny volvió a reírse. Estaba agradeciéndose por haberse acercado a saludar. Los amigos de Cedric eran agradables.

-Todos mis hermanos son animales que sólo piensan en comer – dijo ella – no es novedad para mí.

-Bien – le dijo Mitchel – entonces sabrás como escapar de él cuando quiera comerte.

Cedric volvió a lanzarle un durazno, pero esta vez le acertó justo en la frente. Después de un rato, Ginny terminó de desayunar y los cuatro salieron juntos del gran comedor justo cuando la gente empezaba a llegar. Se despidieron de ella en el vestíbulo tomando rumbo a la biblioteca, ya que tenían muchos deberes para el siguiente día. Como ella no tenía nada que hacer fue a sentarse junto al lago, esta vez sin esconderse tras los arbustos. Quería disfrutar de aquel día soleado, mientras pensaba en lo agradable que era no sentirse invisible y sola.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

A diferencia de la semana anterior, la siguiente pasó muy rápido. Entre sus materias y el anuncio en el colegio de que habría un baile en navidad, el tiempo había pasado volando. El baile era el tema del momento, todo el mundo hablaba de él sin importar si eran alumnos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons o Durmstrang. Para Ginny no era tan agradable pensar en ese evento, ya que sólo alumnos de cuarto año en adelante podrían asistir y dudaba mucho que alguien mayor la invitara.

Fue a causa del baile que por primera vez en ese par de semanas volvió a pensar en Harry. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado su panorama. Había estado tan absorta en todo lo relacionado a Cedric, que había dejado de pensar en Harry, cosa que no había logrado en sus tres años en Hogwarts. Aquello le resultaba esperanzador y a la vez triste. Se sentía tan rara últimamente. Pero era una rareza en su mayoría positiva. Se sentía más alegre y hasta tal vez más segura, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Cuando se encontraba a Cedric, Mitchel o Ralph los saludaba cada vez con más naturalidad. En clases se iba sintiendo más cómoda y capaz. Hasta estaba haciendo los deberes con gusto. Incluso llegó a enfrentar a Malfoy cuando molestaba a Colin Creevey, aunque realmente no lo hizo de frente. Draco tenía arrinconado al chico de su casa cuando Ginny se percató, y estando escondida tras una armadura, le lanzó el encantamiento congelador a la varita del Slytherin, dándole tiempo a Colin de escapar. En definitiva comenzaba a sentirse un poco diferente. Le agradaba aquella Ginny.

Pero lo que sucedió ese viernes por la tarde, fue lo que la hizo darse cuenta de la magnitud de aquella extraña transformación suya. Estaba en la sala común leyendo un libro de encantamientos junto al fuego cuando Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a ella.

-Hola Ginny, ¿has visto a Harry? – le preguntó Hermione

-No ¿por qué?

-Por nada en particular – contestó ella algo nerviosa. Hermione era tal vez la única amiga que Ginny tenía, y era tan perspicaz que fue obvio para ella darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía la pelirroja por Harry. Durante todo ese tiempo Hermione trató de darle ánimos y consejos, pero en el fondo ambas sabían que el chico no estaba interesado.

-Tal vez esté de pillo – dijo Ron divertido

-¡Ronald! – lo reprendió Hermione mirando de reojo a Ginny

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ginny sin poder ocultar su curiosidad

-Bueno, no creo – dijo Ron pensativo, ignorando a su amiga y a su hermana – más bien debe estar sufriendo por los rincones del castillo

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Ginny

-Harry quiere invitar a Cho Chang al baile.

Ginny sintió una punzada de celos. Cerró su libro y miró a Ron fijamente. Era eso, sólo una punzada. Un mes atrás habría subido corriendo a su habitación para llorar hasta dormirse, pero ahí estaba con tan sólo una punzada, cosa que casi la hizo sonreír.

-¿Cho Chang? – preguntó casi para sus adentros, intentando recordar quien era aquella chica.

-La de Ravenclaw, buscadora de su equipo de quidditch

-¿Y por qué no la invita? – sugirió Ginny sorprendiéndose a ella y a Hermione de lo natural que le salió aquel comentario.

-Porque le gusta mucho, Ginny. Ay, tú no sabes nada de esto de citas, no lo entenderías. Es muy injusto que seamos los hombres quienes tengamos que invitar a las chicas, las más bonitas son las más difíciles y las primeras en tener pareja. – Dijo frotándose las sienes – Esto del baile me rompe la cabeza, ¿dónde voy a encontrar a alguien con quien ir?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo con los ojos como platos

-Eres un asno Ronald – le espetó y subió enfurecida a su habitación.

-¿Y ahora qué hice? – preguntó él sorprendido

-Ser un asno – le dijo Ginny riéndose y volviendo a su lectura, comentario que hizo enojar a su hermano quien también fue a su dormitorio.

Pasaron como quince minutos, cuando apareció Harry en la sala común. Ginny levantó la vista de su libro por un momento para hablarle

-Hola Harry, mi hermano y Hermione te estaban buscando –

El chico se sorprendió de que Ginny le hablara, y sobre todo de que lo hiciera con esa tranquilidad. Por lo general le hablaba torpemente y toda sonrojada.

-Gracias... ¿Sabes a dónde fueron? –

-Se enojaron y cada quien subió a su habitación

-¿Ahora por qué pelearon? – preguntó Harry con cansancio

-Lo mismo de siempre, Ron es un asno

Harry puso cara de cansancio y derrota, se despidió de ella y subió a su habitación. Ginny lo vio marcharse y cruzar la puerta hasta desaparecer. Estaba segura que no pensaba en ella, Harry Potter tenía su cabeza en demasiadas cosas, pero podía apostar todos sus ahorros en que Ginny no estaba incluida. Sonrió tristemente, pero decidió no pensar más en ese asunto. Así que puso todo su esfuerzo en concentrarse en algún encantamiento interesante de su libro.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Era domingo y estaba sentada junto a Ron, Harry y Hermione en el gran comedor desayunando. No es que ahora la hubieran aceptado en su grupo, pero últimamente las peleas entre su hermano y Hermione habían aumentado, así que la invitaban a las comidas para aligerar un poco la tensión. Y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ahora Ginny aceptaba hacerles compañía.

Cada vez se sentía más diferente, como si otra persona la fuera reemplazando, pero parecía que nadie más notaba el cambio, cosa que la desconcertaba bastante. Justo cuando estaba terminando su desayuno, escuchó una voz detrás de ella

-Hola pelirroja – ella volteó y vio a Cedric Diggory que le tendía un pequeño pergamino enrollado – Te mandan esto – añadió para después marcharse.

-¿De dónde conoces a Diggory? – preguntó Ron intrigado, con migajas de pan en el labio.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, es uno de los campeones del torneo, así que todo el colegio lo conoce – le dijo levantándose

-¿Qué es eso que te dio? – volvió a preguntar intentando quitarle el pergamino de la mano

-Nada de tu incumbencia – le gritó dándole con el rollo entre los ojos. Aún se escuchaban las risas de Hermione y Harry cuando Ginny se alejó de ellos. Salió del gran comedor buscando a Cedric, pero no estaba. Subió por las escaleras y caminó hasta esconderse detrás de una armadura. Fue ahí cuando desenrolló el pergamino

_Hola Ginny, necesito pedirte un favor. Es algo importante. ¿Puedo verte en una hora en el aula de estudios muggles? Estaré ahí, ojalá puedas ir. De verdad quisiera tu ayuda. Cedric._

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·


	4. Chapter 4

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 4**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Ginny se quedó ahí parada con el pergamino en las manos, releyendo una y otra vez las palabras que Cedric había escrito. Parecía que de verdad era un asunto importante, pero no para llegar a ser algo de vida o muerte. Se quedó pensativa, intentando adivinar qué sería aquello que Cedric quería pedirle. Se le hacía demasiado raro que hubiera recurrido a ella, ya que apenas se hablaban y las conversaciones reales que habían tenido no llegaban ni a cinco. Tal vez no era la única a quien había citado en el aula de estudios muggles, tal vez estaba tramando algún tipo de plan o le pedían algo que no podía resolver él solo para el torneo de los tres magos y necesitaba la ayuda de varias personas, ella incluida en ese grupo. Esa idea parecía posible. Sin embargo después de un rato de pensarlo no terminaba de convencerla. Cedric tenía muchos amigos, no sólo los falsos e interesados que habían llegado tras ser elegido campeón del torneo, sino personas honestas y amables como Ralph o Mitchel, amistades que había forjado durante todos sus años de estudiante. Entonces no entendía por qué también habría de llamarla a ella. No podía decirse que fueran amigos, sino más bien dos personas que acababan de conocerse unas semanas atrás. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo era parte de una broma, aunque terminó rechazando esa idea ya que fue el mismo Cedric en persona quien le entregó el pergamino con el mensaje. Después de un rato decidió dejar de intentar resolver el misterio y mejor acudir al lugar y hora que le pedía en su nota. Ginny volvió a enrollar el pergamino y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor para hacer tiempo hasta el momento en que tuviera su encuentro con Cedric; sin embargo los minutos parecieron pasar más lento de lo normal. Intentó distraerse con múltiples actividades: juegos, lecturas, deberes,… pero nada parecía despejar su cabeza, la curiosidad la inundaba horriblemente.

Aún faltaban varios minutos para la hora cuando Ginny salió de la sala común, convenciéndose a sí misma de que salía con mucha anticipación porque el recorrido al primer piso era largo. Caminó sin prisa, intentando controlar los latidos nerviosos de su corazón, teniendo cuidado de no tomar tantos atajos. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del aula de estudios muggles, respiró profundamente y entró. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie más que a Cedric en aquel lugar. El chico se encontraba jugando con el mismo envase en forma de tubo con el que ella había estado sacando burbujas cuando estuvieron ahí la ocasión anterior. Él alzó la vista hacia ella en cuanto escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

-Tal vez no me creas, pero te juro que hice salir una pequeña burbuja de esta cosa –

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Por Merlín! Cedric era una persona tan increíble, parecía que siempre tenía el comentario adecuado para hacerla sentir tranquila. Se dio cuenta que de una forma u otra, casi siempre la hacía sonreír.

Quiso preguntarle de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero no salieron las palabras de su boca y sólo se limitó a quedarse parada a medio salón sin decir nada, esperando que Cedric le explicara. Él se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, se puso frente a ella y estiró sus brazos poniendo las manos en sus hombros con delicadeza. Su cara mostraba completa seriedad, cosa que a Ginny comenzó a darle cierta preocupación, pues parecía que el asunto era más grave de lo que había creído.

-Voy a pedirte un favor – le dijo él con solemnidad mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Pero necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie- Ginny asintió con nerviosismo y el chico regreso los brazos a sus costados –Necesito que me enseñes a bailar.

Ginny tardó en procesar aquello como dos segundos e inmediatamente soltó una carcajada que seguramente se había escuchado hasta el siguiente piso.

-¿Era eso? – preguntó Ginny entre aliviada e incrédula

Cedric la miró ofendido y contestó de mala gana

-Puede que para ti parezca algo estúpido… y lo es. Pero no tienes por qué burlarte.

-No no no, no es eso – corrigió Ginny rápidamente – Es que pensé que era algo de verdad grave, me tuviste en ascuas una hora entera. No sé… casi pensé que venía a… a ayudarte a golpear a alguien… o a deshacerme de un cadáver o algo así…

-¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido - ¡Demonios Ginny! ¿Quién piensas que soy? –Ambos rieron

-Yo que sé, fue tu culpa por tanto misterio. Qué tal que sí…

-¡No te pases!-le dijo Cedric entre risas –Espera un momento… y si así hubiera sido, ¿venías dispuesta a deshacerte de un cadáver?

-Tal vez – contestó ella mientras los dos seguían riéndose.

-Tomaré nota de esto, eres más peligrosa de lo que pareces. "Llamar a la pelirroja cuando necesite deshacerme de alguien" – dijo haciendo ademán de anotar en una libreta invisible

Estuvieron buen rato entre carcajadas. Cuando parecía que ya se habían calmado, de repente las risas volvían y se contagiaban entre ellos. Al final cuando ambos terminaron con dolor de estómago se sentaron en las sillas uno frente a otro, separados por una de las mesas.

-Ok – dijo Ginny aun sobándose la panza – Entonces necesitas clases de baile.

-Sip

-¿Y por qué yo? – preguntó ella haciendo a un lado su timidez. Si iba a hacer aquello, no quería tener cuestionamientos en la cabeza. Había decidido no quedarse con las preguntas atoradas en la garganta y saciar su curiosidad lo más que pudiera. – No es que me moleste, pero se me hace muy extraño que le digas a la niña que acabas de conocer y no a alguna persona más cercana.

-En primer lugar, las personas más cercanas a mí son hombres y créeme que no tengo intención alguna de querer aprender a bailar con ellos.

Ginny volvió a reír muy fuerte.

-Perdón, es que tengo una imaginación muy gráfica – se disculpó.

Cedric decidió hacer caso omiso de aquello y prosiguió con su explicación.

-Te preguntarás por qué no le dije a ninguna otra chica – Ginny asintió, a pesar de que seguía pensando en la imagen de Cedric aprendiendo a bailar con sus amigos –La verdad aún no termino de entender bien esta parte – dijo pensativo – Cuando la profesora Sprout me dijo que los campeones del torneo debían abrir el baile quedé aterrorizado… Una cosa era que hubiera un baile, pero otra muy diferente que tenga la obligación de pasar a bailar frente a toda la escuela y de paso otras dos. Fue ahí cuando entré en pánico… Soy terrible Ginny, tengo dos pies izquierdos – dijo él tapándose la cara con las manos.

-No te preocupes Cedric, eso tiene arreglo – le animó ella al tiempo que ponía una mano amistosa en su hombro – Pero sigo sin entender por qué me pediste ayuda a mí.

-Verás – le dijo descubriendo su cara – La mayoría, no todas, la mayoría de las chicas que conozco tienen cierto historial conmigo. No voy a negarlo, un tiempo fui un verdadero patán. Así que si no son mis exnovias, por lo menos llegué a salir un par de veces con ellas. Las demás son sólo conocidas con las que no logré llevarme bien, o con las que no tengo cosas en común. Algunas otras son chicas que no volvieron a hablarme porque no las invité a salir… El caso es que si le llego a pedir a alguna que me enseñe a bailar, temo que va a creer que de pronto tengo o vuelvo a tener interés en salir con ella y quiero llevarla al baile, y va a comenzar a hostigarme cuando lo último que me pasa por la cabeza este año es tener citas. Tengo unas cuantas amigas… pero ah, no sé, se han estado comportando muy raras con todo lo del torneo. No es que sean malas amistades, pero esto de mi repentina fama les ha afectado: a una de ellas le mandaron una carta insultándola y todo porque me senté a su lado en una clase. A otra, esa Rita Skeeter la molestó como por una semana para que le diera objetos míos. Estoy seguro que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir la exclusiva de que el campeón de Hogwarts no sabe bailar.

-No serías el único – soltó Ginny sin pensar

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues es que Harry también tiene dos pies izquierdos

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó interesado – Ay, eso es genial. Así no seré el único que hace el ridículo – le dijo con alivio – Pero volviendo al tema… no quiero que pienses que descarté a todas las chicas del colegio y quedaste tú, porque en realidad fue todo lo contrario. En cuanto supe que tenía que pedirle a alguien que me ayudara, tu imagen me vino a la mente. Recordé que ese día que nos quedamos platicando después de practicar encantamientos, me dijiste que te gustaba mucho bailar pero que nunca tenías con quien hacerlo ni a dónde ir. La verdad es que fuiste mi primera opción – le dedicó una sonrisa. -¿Qué dices? ¿Serías mi maestra?

-Con una condición – le dijo Ginny sonriéndole también

-La que tú quieras… excepto ayudarte a esconder un cadáver - Ginny amplió su sonrisa.

-Sé mi maestro también. Quiero que me sigas enseñando encantamientos. Todos los que puedas, no importa que tan difíciles o complejos sean. Quiero aprender más.

-Me parece justo.

-Trato hecho – le dijo alzando la palma de su mano. Él entendió aquel gesto y chocó su mano contra la de ella, cerrando así su trato. -¿Cuándo empezamos?

-En cuanto se pueda, no queda mucho tiempo para navidad y la verdad es que soy un caso grave.

-Si quieres podemos empezar ahora –le dijo Ginny

-¿En serio? ¿No tienes algo que hacer? – Ella negó encogiéndose de hombros – Perfecto, soy todo tuyo entonces.

Entre los dos movieron las mesas y las sillas hacia las paredes con ayuda de un encantamiento que Cedric le enseñó en ese rato a Ginny, quien lo aprendió enseguida. Ya que el centro del aula quedó despejado, ella empezó demostrándole unos cuántos ejercicios simples de coordinación, quería cerciorarse de qué tan cierto era aquello de los dos pies izquierdos.

Era verdad. Aunque no un caso tan extremo como el de Ron o incluso Harry. Después le puso unos ejercicios básicos de baile lento para que los practicara él solo y cuando los tenía medio aprendidos comenzaron los pasos en pareja. El tiempo se pasó volando entre bailes, encantamientos y muchas risas. Cedric estaba realmente concentrado, pero a pesar de eso Ginny se llevó varios pisotones. Cuando se cansaron de tanta práctica ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde.

-Rayos, no me di cuenta de qué tan tarde era – le dijo Cedric –Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca a ayudarle a unos compañeros con una tarea.

-¿No irás a comer? –preguntó Ginny dándose cuenta del hambre que tenía

-No creo que me dé tiempo, tendré que aguantarme hasta la cena – dijo con tristeza – la próxima vez que practiquemos traemos comida.

-Ay sí, mi leoncito pide alimento – dijo tras escuchar los gruñidos de su estómago - ¿Cuándo seguimos con las clases?

-¿Qué día estás libre? – le preguntó Cedric.

-Pues básicamente todos los días después de las seis – contestó ella enseguida. Cedric se quedó mirándola de forma extraña.

-¿No… no interrumpo alguna cosa que tengas que hacer?

-No realmente, no hago cosas interesantes – contestó ella con una sonrisa triste – Siempre estoy… sola. –Hubo algo en la mirada de Cedric que Ginny sólo pudo interpretar como lástima, pero enseguida se esfumó.

-Pues entonces señorita, espero que no disfrutes de la soledad, porque voy a necesitar de todo tu tiempo libre – le dijo sonriendo nuevamente – Vas a pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, que terminaré hartándote.

-Perfecto – contestó Ginny alegrándose ante tal perspectiva.

-Oye Ginny, una cosa más – dijo Cedric de pronto como acordándose de algo - ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mis amigas? Que han estado pasando malos ratos por mi culpa – Ginny asintió – No quiero que pase lo mismo contigo. Además que esto es algo que de verdad quisiera mantener en secreto…

-Oh, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie

-No, no lo digo por ti. Sino que creo que sería mejor que nos viéramos en otro lugar menos concurrido que el primer piso.

-Ah sí, por mí está bien.

-Déjame pensar en algo y te avisaré… Pero preferiría que nos comunicáramos por escrito, porque mis amigos no saben de esto. ¿No te molesta?

-Nop, a decir verdad me es más incómodo hablarte cuando vas rodeado de gente.

-Ok. Sólo no me mandes recados con las lechuzas del colegio – Ginny volvió a reír, imaginando a Cedric siendo picoteado por una vieja lechuza en el invernadero.

-Bien, pero el problema es que yo no tengo lechuza

-Por eso no te preocupes, puedes mandar los mensajes de regreso con la mía. Es muy obediente y entendida.

-Entonces ya quedamos.

Se despidieron antes de salir del aula de estudios muggles. Ginny bajó las escaleras para ir al gran comedor y Cedric subió hacia la biblioteca. Antes de llegar a la cena, Ginny pensó en que cada día resultaba más bizarro e irreal que el anterior. Al llegar a su mesa vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados, entonces fue a sentarse junto a ellos.

-¿Dónde te metiste? – le preguntó Ron en cuanto la vio

-¿Por qué? –preguntó mirando alrededor para ver qué se le antojaba

-Te estuve buscando. No estuviste en la sala común, ni en tu dormitorio, ni aquí, ni en la biblioteca. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos

-Nada, no seas paranoico – le dijo sirviéndose ensalada

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Por ahí – contestó ella sonriendo y empezando a comer, ignorando todas las preguntas que le hacía Ron y riendo de repente cada que recordaba algo divertido que había dicho o hecho Cedric.


	5. Chapter 5

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 5**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

A partir de ese domingo, Ginny y Cedric comenzaron a verse todos los días. Sus encuentros duraban desde treinta minutos hasta poco más de las dos horas, según qué tantos deberes tuvieran cualquiera de los dos. El primer día durante el desayuno a Ginny le llegó la nota en la que Cedric le decía que la esperaba en el séptimo piso, junto al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado después de clases. Ginny no tendía idea dónde estaba ese tapiz, pero aun así escribió en la misma nota un mensaje de confirmación y se la devolvió a la lechuza con la que había llegado. Suponía que era la lechuza de Cedric, era de color marrón y con grandes ojos color ámbar. Le dio un pedacito del pan que estaba comiendo y entonces alzó el vuelo perdiéndose entre el mar de lechuzas que había en el techo del gran comedor. Entonces se levantó de su lugar en la gran mesa de Gryffindor y fue a sentarse junto a su hermano Percy, quien leía con interés el diario el Profeta.

-Oye Percy, ¿sabes dónde está el tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado?

-No – dijo sin apartar la vista del diario - ¿por qué?

-Nadamás – contestó ella sin querer darle detalles. Esperaba que Percy al ser prefecto tuviera un poco más de conocimiento del castillo, tal como Cedric.

-¿Por qué iba a saber eso de todas formas? – replicó él notoriamente molesto por la interrupción.

Ginny se levantó del lugar, un poco desilusionada y molesta a la vez; pero no dio ni cuatro pasos cuando alguien la jaló del brazo y la hizo sentarse. Estaba a punto de gritar cuando se dio cuenta que había sido otro de sus hermanos, Fred, quien la había hecho situarse entre él y su gemelo George. Los dos la miraron extrañamente.

-Sabemos tu secreto– le dijo George sonriente.

-¿Qué secreto? ¿Cuál secreto? Yo no tengo secretos – contestó ella nerviosa. ¿Se refería a que se veía con Cedric? ¿O a todo el asunto del baile? Si llegaban a hacer público que Cedric le había pedido que le diera clases, él se enojaría con ella y no volvería a hablarle…

-Cielos Ginny, sólo bromeaba – dijo George cortando sus pensamientos – Pero ahora sé que tienes cochina la conciencia niña –Ginny no contestó nada esta vez. Los gemelos eran muy suspicaces y sabía que no podía mentirles, con ellos era mejor el silencio.

-Pero por ahora lo único que nos interesa es saber para qué quieres ir al séptimo piso con el tapiz de Barnabás – dijo Fred

-¿Saben dónde está? – preguntó Ginny mostrándose interesada.

-No hay lugar en este castillo que nosotros no conozcamos… – dijo Fred

-Excepto lo que hay enfrente de ese tapiz – completó George pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny – Así que es obvio que tú sabes algo hermanita. ¿Te importaría decirnos qué es?

-No tengo idea de qué hablan, ni siquiera sé dónde está – contestó Ginny confundida – Pero no entiendo, si saben dónde está ¿por qué no saben qué hay enfrente?

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que estamos a punto de contarte es una de las tantas enseñanzas que poseemos. No puedes decirle a nadie – dijo con solemnidad Fred. Ginny asintió con la curiosidad al borde de sí – Compartimos nuestra sabiduría contigo porque nos caes bien.

-¿Y porque soy su hermana?

-No, eso no – replicó Fred – si así fuera, tendríamos que compartir nuestra sabiduría con Percy - Los gemelos hicieron cara de asco. – Pero bueno, ¿prometes firmemente guardar el secreto?

-Palabra de Weasley – dijo Ginny levantando la palma de su mano.

-Nosotros teníamos un mapa de Hogwarts. Ya no lo tenemos, el dueño actual no es asunto que te importe – dijo George – Lo importante es que ese mapa mostraba todo y a todos en el castillo y los terrenos.

-¿Todo?

-Todo. Aulas, pasillos, salas, pasadizos… todos los rincones y a todas las personas. – contestó Fred

-¿De dónde sacaron eso?

-Enfócate Ginny – replicó George – El punto aquí es, que en el séptimo piso justo frente al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado hay algo.

-¿Algo?

-Sí, no sabemos si es una sala, un aula, un pasadizo… no tenemos idea.

-¿Pero entonces…?

-¿Quieres dejar de interrumpir? – Soltó George. Ginny hizo ademán de cerrar sus labios como con un cierre –Varias veces llegamos a ver en el mapa, que gente pasando justo por ese lugar, desaparecía de pronto sin mostrar a dónde iba, y sin mostrar qué hay en realidad ahí. En el mapa sólo se ve una pared.

-Fuimos varias veces pero no logramos descifrar qué hay que hacer para que se revele el lugar. Encantamientos, pociones, palabras, apachurrar, mover, saltar… intentamos de todo y nunca resolvimos ese misterio.

-Es aquí donde entras tu hermanita. ¿Sabes que eres nuestra hermanita pequeña preferida?

-Pero yo no sé qué hay ahí – contestó Ginny con sinceridad. Aunque no agregó que pronto iba a descubrirlo.

-¿Y por qué preguntaste por el tapiz? – preguntó Fred entrecerrando los ojos.

-Una amiga me preguntó – dijo torpemente.

-¿Qué amiga?

-Una –dijo ella, maldiciéndose por lo estúpidas que eran sus respuestas.

-No mientas. Tú, pequeña Ginny, eres un libro abierto, y justo ahora puedo ver en tu cara la expresión de la mentira – le dijo George

Ginny suspiró abatida. Nunca podía contra ellos. Por un segundo consideró contarles lo de Cedric, su repentina ¿amistad?, bueno, no sabría cómo llamar aquello; pero enseguida descartó la idea, ya que era bien sabido que los gemelos eran como una revista de chismes y más tardaría en contarles que en recibir preguntas de sus demás hermanos y tal vez hasta de su madre. Ginny pensó cuidadosamente en las palabras que iba a decirles y finalmente contestó:

-No sé qué hay ahí. Alguien, no puedo decirles quien, me… platicó de un lugar privado y sólo me dijo que estaba en el séptimo piso frente al tapiz. No sé más y tal vez no llegue a saberlo… Pero, les prometo que si me entero de qué y cómo, ustedes lo sabrán.

-¿Te he dicho que eres nuestra hermanita favorita? – le dijo Fred dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-No, nunca – dijo Ginny riendo – ¿Pueden dibujarme un mini mapa de cómo llegar?

George garabateó en una servilleta de papel los pasillos y referencias necesarias para que Ginny llegara y se la tendió pero aún sin soltarla.

-Espera – le dijo como dándose cuenta de algo – No se trata de un chico ¿verdad?

-Obvio no – contestó Ginny esperando haber sido convincente. Aunque no quiso tentar a la suerte y arrancó la servilleta de la mano de George y se levantó, para ir casi corriendo hacia la puerta del gran comedor - ¡Gracias! –les gritó mientras se alejaba.

-¡Ginny! – gritaron sus dos hermanos a la vez, pero ella ya iba lejos. Esperaba no tener que lidiar con ellos después.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Cuando terminaron las clases, Ginny caminó hacia el lugar según le habían dibujado sus hermanos en la servilleta. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que Cedric ya estaba ahí.

-Hola – la saludó dedicándole una de sus incansables sonrisas.

-Hola – contestó ella sonriéndole también - ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la sala de menesteres – contestó él – Necesito que camines junto a mí. Vamos a pasar tres veces junto a este pedazo de pared. Necesito que pienses en un lugar en el que podamos practicar el baile y a la vez encantamientos. Donde nadie nos moleste.

Ginny hizo aquello que Cedric le pidió. Después de pasar por tercera vez por la pared, apareció de pronto una puerta por la cual pasaron y entraron a una especie de sala muy grande, con espejos en las paredes, sillones, y varias repisas llenas de libros y varios objetos. En una esquina se encontraba un aparato que Ginny recordaba de la colección de su padre. Era una especie de tocadiscos muggle.

-¿Qué es este lugar Cedric? – preguntó Ginny asombrada

-La sala de menesteres, o la sala que viene y va. Es una sala que te da lo que necesitas.

-Esto es increíble – contestó Ginny girando para poder ver cada rincón. Después volteó a ver al chico -¿Cómo te enteraste de que esto existía?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Dejémoslo en que leo demasiado.

Practicaron hasta la hora de la cena. Iban mezclando el baile con los encantamientos, según surgía algo en la conversación. Estar con Cedric era como estar con una enciclopedia, sabía demasiadas cosas y a ratos Ginny sentía la necesidad de ir por un cuaderno y apuntar todo lo que iba diciendo. Ginny en cambio, platicaba en su mayoría de sus hermanos y de anécdotas que le habían sucedido. Historias tontas en comparación con lo que le contaba él.

Los siguientes días fueron muy parecidos, aunque no por eso, menos interesantes. Cedric estaba esforzándose mucho, sin embargo no parecía tener mucho progreso, ya que la seguía pisando demasiado. En cambio ella, seguía aprendiendo y mejorando. Cuando empezaba a pensar que aquel trato estaba dando frutos sólo de un lado, Cedric fue dejando de pisarla tanto. Aún seguía teniendo dos pies izquierdos, pero por lo menos ya se había aprendido los movimientos y Ginny esperaba que la práctica ayudara a que los hiciera de forma más fluida.

A todas las sesiones Cedric llevaba una mochila repleta de comida, que al final se terminaban entre los dos. Él se mostró sorprendido al darse cuenta del gran apetito que tenía Ginny.

-Tuve que acostumbrarme a comer rápido si no quería que mis hermanos me dejaran hambrienta – le explicó ella cuando Cedric se lo hizo notar.

-Por lo general las chicas se preocupan mucho por la cantidad de comida que consumen – comentó él

-Pues esas chicas son estúpidas – contestó Ginny – No hay nada mejor en este mundo que comer.

Cedric casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo por reírse. Él siempre se reía. No sabía diferenciar si en realidad ella y sus comentarios resultaban de verdad graciosos o Cedric no estaba tan acostumbrado al buen humor. Quería suponer que era una combinación entre aquellas cosas. Aunque para ser sincera, Ginny se sentía cada vez mejor en compañía de Cedric. Le gustaba estar con él y platicar con él. No sólo limitarse a escucharlo, que por cierto era entretenidísimo, sino también hablarle, de todo lo que se le ocurría. Con el paso de los días se fue ganando su confianza, ya que él la escuchaba y sobretodo porque mostraba interés en ella. Hacía toda clase de preguntas cada que Ginny hablaba, quería saber qué pensaba y qué sentía. Y eso la hacía sentir más que bien, la hacía sentir importante.

-Gracias por ser mi amigo – le dijo un día de repente mientras descansaban. Ginny se encontraba sentada en la orilla de un sillón, y Cedric estaba acostado a lo largo del mismo, con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de Ginny.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme serlo – le contestó él volteando hacia arriba. Ginny jugueteaba con la cara de Cedric, le picaba las mejillas y la punta de la nariz con un dedo. Después de un rato se encontró dándole amistosos pellizcos.

-Mira, tienes boca de pato – le dijo mientras tomaba sus labios con sus dedos y los aplastaba suavemente. Se rio fuertemente al ver su expresión. Siguió molestándolo hasta que Cedric no aguantó más y se irguió para comenzar a hacerle cosquillas. Primero en el cuello haciendo que Ginny manoteara, después bajó sus manos y las puso en su cintura apretando levemente con sus dedos. Ginny se movía, gritaba, pataleaba, y reía. Sobretodo reía. Pero él era más fuerte y no podía librarse de sus brazos, hasta que uno de sus manotazos le dio de lleno en la cara y la soltó.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón - dijo Ginny completamente roja –No pude evitarlo

Pero aquello a Cedric parecía haberle divertido mucho.

-Recuérdame no volver a hacerte cosquillas – dijo el entre risas sobándose la mejilla.

-Lo siento – volvió a disculparse ella.

Cedric regresó a su posición con la cabeza en el regazo de Ginny y cerró los ojos. Ella tocó su mejilla enrojecida con delicadeza. Sus dedos siguieron recorriendo su cara lentamente hasta llegar a su cabello y los pasó una y otra vez con movimientos suaves. Puso su otra mano en el pecho de Cedric sin darse cuenta, y él la tomó entre las dos suyas automáticamente. Aquel roce sobresaltó a Ginny. Cedric se percató de aquello y volvió a erguirse, sentándose al costado de ella.

-Me gusta mucho estar contigo Ginny – le dijo él mirándola – Pero no quiero que llegues a malinterpretarme… o que yo llegue a hacer algo que te pueda confundir…

-¿Qué? No, no, no – le dijo ella interrumpiéndolo – Eso sólo fue… no estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico, con nadie, ni chicos ni chicas. Es todo. Tampoco quiero que me malinterpretes a mí. No estoy esperando que llegue a pasar algo, sería una completa estupidez. Me encantan estas clases, son mi parte favorita del día, pero no porque estoy con el famoso y guapo Cedric Diggory, sino porque estoy con Cedric, mi casi amigo, de quien aprendo mucho y a quien le puedo contar muchas cosas que no le digo a nadie más.

-No digas casi. Somos amigos – la corrigió sonriendo – Sé que es poco el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, pero siento como si nos tratáramos desde hace mucho.

-Yo también siento lo mismo – dijo Ginny – Tal vez nos conocemos de otra vida o algo así.

-Sí, yo era el pato y tú el pollo

-Eso no tuvo chiste ¿sabes?

-Blah blah blah – le dijo él volviendo a acostarse – Cuéntame más historias del auto volador de tu padre, dijiste que ya no lo tienen ¿En dónde terminó?

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Al siguiente día, Neville le pidió torpemente que fuera al baile con él. Ginny se mordió el labio. No esperaba que alguien la invitara y ni siquiera habría creído que tendría la posibilidad de ir. Pero todas aquellas sesiones de baile con Cedric habían despertado en ella ganas de estar ahí, además que no quería perderse a su nuevo amigo abriendo el evento. Básicamente era su mejor y tal vez única oportunidad, así que aceptó ir con él. En cuanto pudo, le pidió a Ron que le prestara a Pig para escribirle a su madre. Necesitaba que le mandara un vestido para el día del baile.

Esa tarde iba muy contenta a su encuentro con Cedric. Tenía muchas ganas de contarle que sí iba a asistir al baile de navidad y tal vez hasta pudieran bailar un par de canciones, depende de qué tan amable fuera la pareja de Cedric. Fue hasta ese momento, que se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado a Cedric a quién había invitado. Lo vio parado sonriendo, enfrente del tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado y sin aguantarse le dijo con entusiasmo:

-¿Adivina qué? Me invitaron a ir al baile

-¿Qué dices? – le preguntó borrando su sonrisa,

-Un chico de mi casa, Neville Longbottom. Así que voy a verte en tu gran día, no quería perdérmelo – le dijo sonriendo

-¡Ginny! – le dijo él sorprendido, con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella contrariada

-Se supone que tú y yo íbamos a ir juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 6**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_Se supone que tú y yo íbamos a ir juntos. _Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Ginny una y otra vez pero no parecía asimilarlas. Los dos se quedaron en silencio con la misma cara de incredulidad, hasta que se escucharon voces y un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw pasaron por ahí mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Vamos adentro – le dijo Cedric en cuanto se perdieron de vista.

Ginny no pudo evitar notar el tono molesto de su voz. Cuando la puerta apareció, la cruzó después de él y entró a la sala de menesteres cerrándola tras de sí. Sentía que su cerebro no tenía la capacidad de procesar la simple frase que Cedric le había dicho. ¿En qué mundo podrían ir juntos al baile? Era demasiado absurdo.

-¿Es una broma verdad? – dijo ella considerando la única explicación posible a todo aquello.

Cedric le lanzó una mirada de enojo, quiso hablar pero parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¡Ginny! Por Merlín – dijo con frustración

-Oye, oye, no te enojes conmigo –le contestó ella a la defensiva - ¿Cómo iba yo a adivinarlo? No tenía idea de que querías que fuéramos juntos

-¡Era obvio! – Le espetó – Te pedí que me enseñaras a bailar para abrir el primer baile.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que 'y eso qué'? ¿Me has visto bailar? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo malo que soy? Apenas y puedo acoplarme a ti, ¿crees que iba a ensayar todo este tiempo contigo para después bailar con cualquier otra?

-Pues si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa, entonces ve y pídele a alguien más que te enseñe a bailar – le gritó ella dando media vuelta con rumbo a la puerta, dispuesta a irse. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible, no quería esperar a que el enojo dejara pasar a la tristeza y la desilusión, y las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos salieran de pronto. Pero antes de eso volvió a mirarlo enojada – Y para tu información, nunca me llegó la invitación, así que no tenía manera de enterarme de tus planes.

Caminó con paso firme a la puerta, tomó la manija y cuando apenas la había abierto un poco, la mano de Cedric volvió a cerrarla. Ginny se quedó ahí parada mirando fijamente la madera con los ojos aguados. Sintió cómo sus manos la tomaban de los hombros y la hacían girar hacia él. Ginny cerró fuertemente los ojos queriendo evitar que Cedric se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar, pero eso sólo hizo que una lágrima recorriera su mejilla con fiereza. Estaba a punto de levantar el dorso de la mano para limpiársela, pero Cedric fue más rápido. Puso una de sus cálidas manos en la mejilla de Ginny y con un movimiento de su pulgar hizo desaparecer la lágrima.

-Perdóname –le dijo él en un susurro. –Soy un imbécil

-Eres un imbécil – confirmó ella

-Lo sé, lo sé… - le dijo soltándola. Dio unos pasos hacia el centro de la sala pasándose las manos por el cabello - ¿Cómo pude olvidar invitarte? –Ginny se quedó sin decir palabra, incrédula de lo que oía – Yo… lo di por sentado. Pensé que era obvio que íbamos a ir juntos. Te hablé de mi problema para pedir ayuda a otras chicas, pensé que había quedado claro…

-Pero eso era para que aprendieras a bailar. El trato no incluía invitación al evento – contestó Ginny. Ahora fue Cedric quien se quedó callado. – Además me dijiste que no querías que esto se hiciera público… que no querías que me molestaran como a las otras chicas.

-Pues sí, pero esto es diferente. Al baile _tengo_ que llevar pareja, que mejor que ir con alguien con quien me divierta y que no va a estar acosándome después -Dio largos pasos de un lado a otro y después se sentó abatido en uno de los sillones. Ella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte – le dijo con voz suave – si sigues practicando podrás bailar sin importar con quién. Verás que vas a hacerlo bien.

-No se trata de bailar solamente, Ginny – contestó él – Eso no es lo que me molesta.

-¿Ah no?

-No. De cualquier forma apesto bailando – dijo el con una sonrisa triste volteando a verla – Lo que me hace enojar es que tú creyeras que te estaba haciendo practicar tanto para después botarte e irme con otra al baile…

Ginny quería decir algo pero no supo qué, pues eso era justo lo que había pensado todo ese tiempo.

-No me cabe en la cabeza Ginny, ¿por qué pensaste que iba a ir con alguien más? Después de todo lo que me has contado sobre lo mucho que te gusta bailar y las pocas oportunidades que tienes de hacerlo…

-Yo… yo – empezó a balbucear ella

-Y aun sabiendo que eres de tercero y que si no te invitaba alguien mayor no podrías ir – siguió él sin dejarla hablar - ¿por quién me tomas?

-Es que no se trata de ti… sino de mí – dijo ella sonrojándose.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-No me hagas decirlo – lo miró con pesadumbre

-Pues es que no sé a qué te refieres. No puedo leer tu mente… bueno, si podría, pero no voy a hacerlo. Si no me explicas, yo seguiré creyendo que piensas que soy un patán, engreído y arrogante a quien se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza.

Ginny no contestó. No quería ponerse a hablar de aquello que era tan obvio, sentía que decirlo en voz alta iba a ser como abofetearse a sí misma con la verdad. No podía ser que Cedric no lo entendiera, lo único que él quería era retarla. Al darse cuenta de aquello Ginny volvió a sentir cómo el enojo la recorría y se levantó de golpe, dándole la espalda. Sabía que él estaba ahí impasible y esta vez no iba a detenerla si intentaba irse. No quería enojarse con él por una niñería, le gustaba aquella amistad. Estaba ahí considerando explicarse o no cuando Cedric interrumpió su pensamiento

-Ginny… - dijo él a su espalda con tono impaciente

-Está bien, está bien – soltó ella de inmediato, dando media vuelta – No es que pensara que eras un patán que sólo me estaba utilizando… -dio un suspiro de derrota – ¡Pero es que es tan obvio! –Dijo agitando los brazos - ¿En qué universo el campeón Cedric Diggory iba a presentarse al baile de navidad con una niñita tonta de tercero? ¿Por qué de entre todas las chicas que hay en el colegio en estos momentos, habrías de querer ir conmigo?

El chico había puesto en la cara una mueca de confusión extrema, como si no entendiera lo que Ginny decía.

-¿Qué mierda…?

-¡Ay, por favor! – Le gritó ella – No me digas que no te das cuenta de todo el efecto que causas en el colegio. Todas las chicas quieren ir contigo o con Viktor Krum. Sabes que podrías ir con la chica que quisieras, con la que fuera… Podrías taparte los ojos con una mano y señalar con la otra, y de todas formas saldrías con una chica linda…

La carcajada repentina de Cedric interrumpió su palabrerío. Ella se calló y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Así que de esto se trataba? – le preguntó él riéndose

-No te burles – contestó con seriedad – Es verdad todo lo que dije y lo sabes. Es que tu…

-No, no, no. Tú lo dijiste: no se trata de mí sino de ti – le dijo sin dejarla continuar. Se levantó y se puso frente a ella tomándola de los hombros con fuerza - ¿Te das cuenta que hablas de ti misma como si fueras un adefesio?

-No digo que sea un adefesio… - contestó con timidez - Pero es que… no sé, a veces siento como si nadie me notara, como si fuera invisible….

-¡Por Merlín! – Dijo él exasperado mientras la soltaba – No me digas que de verdad crees esa patraña. Debe ser sólo algún tipo de escudo que usas… por favor dime que es eso.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó confundida

Él se tapó la cara con las dos manos con desesperación.

-¿Es que acaso no te has mirado en un espejo? – Le dijo quitando las manos de su cara y señalándola – Eres una Weasley, eres todo menos invisible. Te aseguro que todos en este colegio saben quién eres.

-Sí, la pequeña niña Weasley… -dijo en tono bajo

-¡Mierda, Ginny! ¿Quieres dejar de referirte a ti misma como una 'pequeña niña tonta'? Tienes trece años, no ocho. Mírate, eres hermosa, divertida, inteligente, alegre… Eres tú quien podría tener al chico que quisiera, sólo que estás muy ocupada haciéndote la víctima.

Ginny se quedó en silencio. No sabía si tenía la boca abierta, pero así se sentía. Era como si Cedric la golpeara con todo aquello que le decía. ¿Sería verdad? Parecía tan ridículo que estuvo a punto de reírse, pero en el fondo sabía que Cedric no bromearía con algo así.

-Pues…tú… tú también dices que soy pequeña – le dijo intentando zafarse de las acusaciones del joven – Tú te burlas de mi todo el tiempo… y… y no eres el único

-Pelirroja tramposa. El tamaño no tiene nada que ver con la grandeza y lo sabes.

-¿Grandeza? – dijo ella resoplando

De pronto Cedric volvió a acercarse a ella y tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sabes de todo lo que eres capaz

Ella se quedó petrificada, con los ojos fijos en los de Cedric. Sabía a qué se refería. Ella, la pequeña Ginny Weasley era capaz de muchísimas cosas. Ella, que había comenzado a presentar su magia a los cinco años, mucho antes que cualquiera de sus hermanos. Ella, que había aprendido a volar por su cuenta. Sabía que era muy buena con los encantamientos, hechizos, pociones y demás. Ella sabía que aunque no fuera la mejor de sus clases ni la alumna favorita, era tan capaz como la mismísima Hermione. Todo aquello que le pasó en su primer año la aisló de sus compañeros y la hizo retrasarse en sus materias, pero sabía que era muy inteligente.

Cedric se dio cuenta de la revelación que estaba teniendo Ginny y le dedicó la sonrisa más grande que le había visto.

-¿Lo ves? – Le dijo bajando sus manos - ¿Te das cuenta de qué tan increíble eres?

Ginny volvió a meditar. Cedric había dicho que era divertida y alegre, pues eso sí lo sabía. Su único problema era su estúpida e incómoda timidez. Pero en aquellas últimas semanas se había esforzado por irla dejando atrás. Él tenía razón sobre ella. Sólo una cosa le había dejado cierta incertidumbre.

-¿De verdad piensas que soy hermosa? – le dijo sin vacilación antes de arrepentirse

-Claro que sí –le contestó sonriente – Fuiste besada por el fuego

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-Ay Cedric, creo que lees demasiado – le dijo entre risas

-Ya sé – le contestó – Pero es cierto. Eres muy bonita. Si dejaras de andar en tu burbuja te darías cuenta de la cantidad de chicos que voltean a verte.

-Ya, tampoco exageres.

-Bueno, no me creas.

-Gracias Cedric – le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

-De nada, para eso estamos los amigos: para sacudir la verdad frente a los ojos de los demás cuando no la ven.

Ella se sintió súbitamente feliz. Tanto tiempo estuvo convencida de mentiras que ella misma se había plantado en la cabeza. Había pasado por tantos horrores en su primer año, que sentía que iba a quedar marcada para siempre. Todo ese tiempo había creído que todos a su alrededor la juzgaban por aquello, pero sabía que eran contadas las personas que se habían enterado de lo que en realidad había sucedido. Sin embargo todos ellos la trataban como la niña indefensa que no quería ser. Así que en ese momento, decidió dejar ir su pasado. No iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que comenzar a intentarlo si es que quería cambiar la forma en que los demás la veían y en que se veía a ella misma. Tenía que esforzarse por ser esa increíble chica que Cedric creía que era. Sin pararse a pensarlo, dio un paso hacia enfrente y lo abrazó con fuerza, de la misma forma en que llegaba a abrazar a Bill o a Charlie cuando la ayudaban y la protegían. Sintió el desconcierto de Cedric por unos breves segundos, pero enseguida le devolvió aquel abrazo fraternal. Ginny tenía la cabeza pegada a su pecho, cuando él le preguntó si quería comer algo. Sacaron las provisiones que él llevaba en su mochila y lo pusieron todo en una mesita que estaba en una esquina, se sentaron en las sillas y empezaron a comer.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer con mi pareja de baile? – le preguntó desilusionado

-Recuerda lo que te dije, cualquiera iría contigo.

-No es tan fácil ¿sabes? Para estos momentos la mitad ya debe tener pareja.

-Como si fueran a negarse si se los pidieras, te apuesto a que van y les cancelan.

-Pues se de alguien que si se negó – le dijo mirándola acusatoriamente

Ginny se puso roja. Contempló la posibilidad de cancelarle a Neville y terminar yendo con Cedric. Qué diferente sería. Trató de borrar aquellas ideas, antes de seguir fantaseando. No podía hacerlo eso a Neville que estaba tan emocionado.

-Lo siento, se lo prometí a Neville – le dijo con tristeza

-No lo decía enserio, no te preocupes. Eso habla bien de ti y tu palabra. – le contestó intentando animarla.

_A la mierda mi palabra_ pensó ella y se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan buena persona.

-A ver, dime cuáles son tus opciones – dijo Ginny cambiando de tema

Cedric lo meditó por unos segundos y finalmente le dijo:

-Pues está Lysa Wells que tal vez hoy me odia. Es linda pero un poco bipolar – dijo empezando a contar con los dedos - Taylor Lynch que es muy divertida pero creo que sale con un chico de séptimo, no estoy muy seguro. Y Amy Ford, aunque tiene mucho tiempo que no hablamos…

-¿Sólo esas? – preguntó ella asombrada por lo corta que era aquella lista

-Ah, y Cho Chang – añadió él

-No me jodas – dijo Ginny sin pensarlo

-¿Qué? – Dijo él sorprendido – Es agradable, lo fue mientras salíamos.

-¿Saliste con ella?

-Sí – dijo el sin entender – Era muy linda conmigo pero muy empalagosa, no sé, al final no nos sentimos cómodos juntos. ¿Te cae mal o algo así?

-No, ni siquiera sé bien quién es… ¿Es bonita? – dijo ella dando rienda suelta a su curiosidad

-Pues sí, mucho. ¿Por qué?

-Es que… mmm… supe de alguien que quería invitarla.

-¿Quién?

Ginny deliberó un segundo si decirle una mentira, pero concluyó que no tenía caso hacerlo.

-Harry – dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Potter? ¿De verdad? – preguntó Cedric incrédulo

-Sí – confirmó con un leve tono de tristeza

-Te gusta – dijo Cedric mirándola con seriedad.

-No – contestó ella automáticamente

-No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Ginny no dijo nada, esperaba que el color de su cara no fuera del mismo color que su cabello.

-Y estás celosa de Cho.

-No

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente dejando de comer lo que tenía en la mano.

-Ay por dios, estás _enamorada _ de él – le dijo poniendo cara de asombro.

Ginny ni siquiera intentó negarlo esta vez, así que decidió sacar de sí misma su frustración.

-Así que digas 'enamorada' pues no, pero sí siento algo muy especial por él –dijo derrotada – Pero para él no existo, para él soy sólo la hermana incómoda de su mejor amigo

-Entonces es peor de lo que creía – dijo Cedric – es tu amor platónico.

-¿Por qué es peor? – preguntó Ginny con preocupación

-Porque el enamoramiento se acaba tarde o temprano, es algo más efímero. Y un amor platónico es un amor idealizado. Algo más difícil de romper, pero a la vez más alejado de la realidad.

-¿Por qué sabes tanto? ¿En qué libros aprendes de eso?

-Eso no se aprende en los libros Ginny. Donde te ves, me vi. Yo pasé por lo mismo. Eso sólo se aprende con el tiempo.

-Pues el maldito tiempo no me ha ayudado en nada. Tres años y sigo siendo invisible para él. Y antes de que digas que no soy invisible y todo ese sermón motivacional, estoy refiriéndome sólo a Harry. Puede que todo el demás colegio me note, pero sé que él no.

-Aww Ginny, me das ternura – le dijo él sonriendo – Sólo por eso voy a darte unos cuantos consejos.

-¿Para que Harry me haga caso?

-No precisamente. Sólo consejos de la vida en general – Al ver que Ginny ponía cara de enojada soltó una risa leve – Son unas cuantas cosas para entender a los hombres, pero eso será mañana porque ya es tarde y tengo que ir a la sala común de Ravenclaw para conseguir pareja para el baile.


	7. Chapter 7

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 7**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Ya había oscurecido cuando Ginny llegó a la sala común. Cedric no había querido decirle a quién iba a invitar al baile, y no tenía idea de qué casa eran las chicas que le había mencionado, excepto por Cho que sabía era de Ravenclaw. ¿Acaso iba a invitarla a ella precisamente? No estaba segura, pues él mismo había dicho que ya no salían juntos porque ella era empalagosa. Fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones junto al fuego y encontró a Hermione inmersa en su libro de pociones.

-Hola Hermione - le dijo

-Hola Ginny - contestó su amiga apartando la mirada de su libro - ¿De dónde vienes?

-Del gran comedor - respondió con tranquilidad - ¿Por qué?

-No me tomes por tonta -le dijo con mirada suspicaz - Tal vez engañes a tus tontos hermanos, pero yo sé que has estado yendo a algún lugar todos los días saliendo de clases.

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Sabía que podía confiar en Hermione, pero en el fondo no quería contarle de su repentina amistad con Cedric, no sabía por qué pero le gustaba mantener aquello en secreto. Tal vez, cuando pasará todo eso del torneo de los tres magos pudiera contarle lo que le había estado pasando, pero en esos momentos simplemente no le nació hablar.

-Si no quieres contarme está bien - le dijo Hermione - Solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien ¿ok?

Otra vez el mismo cuento. ¿Por qué todos creían que iba buscando que cosas malas le pasaran? Todos seguían pensando que era la misma niña indefensa y persuasible de dos años atrás que tenía que ser protegida. Odiaba que la trataran así. Pero también sabía que las personas sólo lo hacían porque se preocupaban por ella y la querían. Así qué en lugar de enojarse con Hermione y gritarle, le dijo con voz amable:

-No te preocupes, no es algo malo. Pero no puedo contarte ahora qué es.

Hermione se quedó mirándola por un momento y después de un rato pareció convencida por las palabras de Ginny.

-Esta bien, pero quiero que recuerdes que si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo. Lo que sea.

-Lo sé Hermione, gracias - le dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

-Oye -dijo su amiga de repente - Me dijo Neville que irás al baile con él.

-Sí- confirmó Ginny sin muchas ganas.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé qué estarías contenta por ir al baile.

-Pues sí pero...

-Ginny - le dijo con tono de regaño - No me digas que eres como el imbécil de tu hermano que sólo le importa la apariencia...

-No, no es eso. Neville tiene sus detalles, pero es buen chico. Es sólo que... Me hubiera gustado ir con alguien más - dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Te refieres a Harry?

Ginny se quedó con la vista fija en la alfombra color dorado. En realidad se había referido a Cedric, pero también era cierto que si le hubieran dado a elegir, Harry habría sido su primera opción.

-No quiero hablar de eso - le dijo con tristeza - Mejor cuéntame con quién iras tú.

Hermione se puso roja de repente, cerró su libro y lo puso en la mesa de al lado. Acercó su cara a la de Ginny y le dijo en un susurro

-Te lo voy a decir, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

-Sí,sí, lo prometo.

-Pero a nadie. Sólo tú y yo lo sabremos... bueno y él.

-Que sí Hermione, ya dime ¿Quién te invitó?

-Viktor Krum - susurro muy quedo. Ginny tuvo que leer sus labios para comprenderlo.

-¡Wow! - dijo Ginny anonadada.

-Ya sé- le contestó con mucho bochorno -Un día mientras estaba en la biblioteca antes de que cerraran, se acercó a mí y me empezó a hablar torpemente de libros. Al final desistió y mejor fue al grano y me pidió que fuera con él al baile.

-¡Wow! - repitió ella sin saber que más decir.

-Por un momento pensé que había sido una broma o algo así, pero la biblioteca estaba ya vacía y él se había mostrado muy inseguro, así que le dije que sí.

-Qué genial, de verdad. Oye pero tienes que abrir el baile entonces...

-¿Qué? - dijo Hermione con preocupación.

-¿No te lo dijo? Los campeones y sus parejas deben abrir el baile...

-¿Cómo sabes? - pregunto Hermione con terror

-Escuche que Harry le contaba a Ron- mintió Ginny - Pensé que sabías...

-No, no tenía idea. Tendré que buscarlo mañana, tal vez debamos ensayar un poco...

-No te preocupes Hermione, nadie va a fijarse cómo bailan. Estarán ocupados procesando que vas con él - le dijo riendo - ¡Serás la envidia de los tres colegios!

-Ay, tampoco es para tanto, solamente es un jugador de quidditch. Pero recuerda, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, mucho menos a tus hermanos, no quiero que me estén molestando...

-No te preocupes. Además será más divertido ver la cara de Ron cuando se dé cuenta de que vas con Krum. Hermione, acabas de agregarle muchísimo sentido a ese baile.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

El día siguiente era el último día de clases del trimestre, así que el ambiente que reinaba en el colegio estaba cargado de ansiedad. Y a eso había que aumentar que ya sólo faltaba una semana para el baile de Navidad. Al final del día, encontró a Cedric caminando solo en medio del vestíbulo. Él le hizo señas para que se acercara y así lo hizo.

-Adivina quién es mi pareja para el baile.

-¿Quién?

-Te dije 'adivina', no 'pregúntame'.

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle cualquier nombre, tenían a Fleur Delacour, la campeona de Beauxbatons, junto a ellos mirando seductoramente a Cedric.

-Hola Cedric, ¿quiegues dag un paseo?

Ginny se quedó mirándola con enojo y admiración a la vez. Cuánta seguridad tenía, no sólo para ir e insinuársuele a Cedric, sino también en la forma de hablar y pararse. Volteó a ver a su amigo de reojo y se dio cuenta que él tenía cara de estúpido, como si le hubieran lanzado un encantamiento aturdidor. De pronto se dio cuenta que no era el único. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de chicos y todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraban embelesados mirando a Fleur. Ginny carraspeó para sacar a Cedric de su ensoñación, cosa que funcionó, ya que él volteó a verla como saliendo de su trance.

-Disculpa - le dijo a Fleur con torpeza - Pero estoy ocupado.

- ¿Haciendo qué? -preguntó visiblemente molesta

-Por si no te diste cuenta, estoy platicando con alguien -le dijo recuperando el control de sí mismo.

Fleur volteó a ver a Ginny de los pies a la cabeza despectivamente, para después darles la espalda a ambos sin decirle algo más a Cedric. Aún estaba a medio vestíbulo, cuando una voz que conocía perfectamente, atravesó el lugar haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

-¡Fleeeeur! - gritó Ron con desesperación mientras corría torpemente hacia ella - ¡Quiero ir contigo al baile!

Fleur se quedó petrificada mirándolo con aversión, muerta de la vergüenza. Y súbitamente las risas estallaron en el vestíbulo, haciendo que Ron despertara del trance, tal como había pasado con Cedric. Ron volteó a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, salió corriendo con dirección a las escaleras y justo a la mitad de ellas tropezó y quedó tirado mientras todos seguían riendo.

-Debo irme- le dijo Ginny a Cedric señalando hacia Ron

-Apúrate - contestó él entendiendo - Nos vemos en cuanto te desocupes.

Ginny corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermano intentando levantarse sin mucho éxito, y lo ayudó. Llegaron a la sala común en silencio, Ron aún sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Se sentaron en una esquina y Ginny empezó a darle ánimos, convenciéndolo de que algo había hecho Fleur para que los chicos se quedaran babeando por ella. Fue entonces cuando Harry entró en la sala común y se acercó.

*  
-¿Qué pasa, Ron? —dijo Harry al llegar junto a ellos.

Ron lo miró con expresión de horror.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —exclamó con desesperación—. ¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice!

—¿El qué? —le preguntó Harry.

—Eh... simplemente le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fuera al baile con él —explicó Ginny, que estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo y le dio a Ron una palmada de apoyo moral en el brazo.

—¿Que tú qué? —dijo Harry.

—¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice! —repitió Ron—. ¿A qué he jugado? Había gente (estaba todo lleno) y me volví loco... ¡Con todo el mundo mirando! Simplemente la adelanté en el vestíbulo. Estaba hablando con Diggory. Y entonces me vino el impulso... ¡y se lo pedí!

Ron gimió y se tapó la cara con las manos. Siguió hablando, aunque apenas se entendía lo que decía.

—Me miró como si yo fuera una especie de holotúrido. Ni siquiera me respondió. Y luego... no sé... recuperé el sentido y eché a correr.

—Es en parte una veela —dijo Harry—. Tenías razón: su abuela era veela. No es culpa tuya. Estoy seguro de que llegaste cuando estaba desplegando todos sus encantos para atraer a Diggory, y te hicieron efecto a ti. Pero ella pierde el tiempo. Diggory va con Cho Chang.

Ron levantó la mirada. Y a Ginny se le paró el corazón.  
—Le acabo de pedir que sea mi pareja —añadió Harry con voz apagada—, y me lo ha dicho.

De pronto, Ginny había dejado de sonreír. Sentía cómo los celos le desgarraban el estómago y se entristeció súbitamente. Se quedó ahí pensando, mientras ellos hablaban de que serían los únicos sin pareja aparte de Neville. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se molestó en aclarar que ella era su pareja. Sentía celos de que Harry hubiera invitado a Cho Chang, pero a la vez se sentía aliviada de que ellos no irían juntos al baile, pues no podría soportar estarlos viendo toda la noche. Tendría que agradecerle a Cedric por aquello. De pronto llego Hermione y los tres siguieron discutiendo. Ginny sólo habló para explicarle lo que había pasado, y una vez que ella hubiera subido molesta a su habitación, les aseguró a Harry y a Ron que a Hermione sí la había invitado alguien al baile, pero que no iba a contarles quién.

*  
—Bueno —dijo Ron, que parecía extraordinariamente desconcertado—, esto es ridículo. Ginny, tú puedes ir con Harry, y yo...

Ginny se puso roja. Aquello era más absurdo que ir con Cedric. Pero por lo menos con él, hubiera sido porque quería ir con ella y no como su último recurso. Interrumpió a Ron para explicarles que iba a ir con Neville y salió de la sala común con rumbo a la sala de menesteres.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Estaba practicando un baile lento con Cedric mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido después del espectáculo que había dado Ron en el vestíbulo. Ginny se encontraba realmente indignada.

-¿Puedes creer que el cínico de mi hermano me estaba arreglando como pareja de Harry? ¡Como su último recurso!... ¿Pero sabes qué es lo peor?

Cedric negó con la cabeza mientras la hacía girar.

-Que si no hubiera tenido pareja, habría aceptado muy gustosa y sin quejarme -Reconoció con vergüenza -Odio ser tan tonta e ilusa...

-Ay Ginny - le dijo Cedric con tristeza - Tienes que entender que para que las personas dejen de verte como una niña tonta e ilusa, debes dejar de sentirte y mostrarte como una.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?

-Pues muéstrate como lo eres aquí conmigo: segura de ti misma.

-Pero es que es diferente contigo, porque tú me haces sentir confiada. Tú no me ves como una pequeña indefensa a la que hay que proteger todo el tiempo.

-Al principio sí ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? No te ofendas, pero ¿No crees que influye el hecho de que lloras mucho?

Ginny lo meditó por un momento. Cuando chocó con Cedric la primera vez que hablaron, ella iba llorando porque se sentía un cero a la izquierda del cero de la izquierda, y le molestaba que la gente no la notara. Después, cuando se encontraron con Malfoy, se fue llorando por la vergüenza y el coraje. Y también, el día anterior cuando se habían gritado por el malentendido del baile, ella estuvo apunto de soltarse a llorar; pero no tanto por el hecho de que Cedric le hubiera gritado, sino porque se sentía frustrada y enojada al haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de ser su pareja.

-Pero yo no lloro por ser indefensa sino de coraje, por lo general cuando me enojo termino llorando. Es como si no supiera cómo sacar de mí la frustración y es mi forma de desahogarme.

-Oh, ya veo. El problema es que eso no podemos adivinarlo los demás. Va a sonar feo, pero llorar es un signo de debilidad. No digo que nunca lo hagas, pero tampoco debes exagerar, porque sino, las personas te tomarán como alguien muy sensible y susceptible.

-Ok, intentare enojarme de otra forma entonces.

-Pero no se trata sólo del enojo, sino también de utilizar el llanto a tu favor.

-¿Como cuando me peleaba con mis hermanos cuando éramos pequeños y si lloraba mi mamá terminaba regañándolos a ellos sin importar de quién fuera la culpa?

-Sí, algo así-dijo él riendo un poco - Pero el punto es que no debes hacerlo. Es molesto que una chica llore solo para conseguir lo que quiere. A los hombres nos fastidia demasiado.

-Debería tomar nota de todo esto.

-Y después publicaremos el 'libro de consejos de Cedric para sobrevivir' y nos haremos millonarios.

Como ya habían empezado las vacaciones de Navidad, toda la siguiente semana estuvieron viéndose diario durante varias horas. La mayor parte del tiempo practicaban el baile, aunque Cedric había mejorado en demasía y cada vez le salía más natural, hasta llegó a haber días en que no la pisaba. Aunque eso ya no le parecía tan bueno, pues hubiera deseado que siguiera siendo igual de torpe para que Cho pasara un mal rato en el baile. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta y tonto, pero no podía evitarlo. Cuando se aburrían del practicar baile y encantamientos, salían del castillo a dar uno que otro paseo entre la nieve que caía sin parar, al fin que la mayoría de los alumnos preferían estar dentro por el frío.

Todos los días se la pasaban platicando, mayormente de Ginny, sus problemas con la gente y su actitud. También platicaban un poco acerca de la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, ya que Cedric aún no descifraba lo que significaba aquel huevo de oro que habían obtenido al esquivar a los dragones. Las reglas decían que los campeones no podían obtener ayuda ni de profesores ni de alumnos, así que Ginny no podía decirle mucho aunque tuviera idea de qué, pero sí podía escuchar de todos los experimentos que Cedric realizaba con el huevo, hasta el momento sin éxito.

Aparte de eso, Cedric le contaba un sinfín de anécdotas y sus múltiples consejos, aveces tan simples, y aveces tan extraños.

-¿Sabes qué debes hacer para que Harry se fije en ti? -Le dijo un día mientras caminaban en los límites del bosque prohibido.

-¿Qué?

-Ignorarlo. Que deje de gustarte.-Ginny puso cara de incredulidad, pero el prosiguió - Eso es ley con los hombres. Mientras sepamos que a una chica le gustamos y sepamos que esta ahí segura, no la tomamos en cuenta. Pero en cuanto esa chica nos muestra que ya no está disponible para nosotros, es cuando se vuelve interesante.

Se imaginó a sí misma saliendo con otros chicos, causándole celos a Harry Potter. Era demasiado improbable que le dio risa, pero sabía en el fondo, que le haría muy bien dejar de esperar que algo pasara con él, cosa que sólo terminaba por hacerle daño.

Un día antes de Navidad, Ginny recibió en el desayuno, una cajita que le enviaba su madre con el vestido que usaría para el baile. Y también recibió una nota de Cedric.

_Hay algo importante que quiero enseñarte. _

_Te espero en el baño de prefectos. _

_Es la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de esa estatua de _

_Boris el Desconcertado del quinto piso. _

_La contraseña es «Frescura de pino». C._

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan misterioso siempre?

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**Nota**:Las partes entre * y ** son fragmentos originales de la historia del cáliz de fuego. Gracias a los que leen, a los que dejaron review y a los que favoritean y siguen esta historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: **Me tardé un poquito más con este capítulo, pero para compensarlo está más largo que de costumbre. Gracias a las que dejan review, dan fav y follow, les agradezco mucho, por ustedes sigo con esto.

Sé que dije que este fic sería corto, pero se me está saliendo de las manos y cada vez se va alargando más. Me gustaría y me ayudaría mucho si me dijeran si les va gustando o qué onda.

Y pues a leer se ha dicho :)

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 8**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Ginny ni siquiera terminó de desayunar. No tenía ganas de soportar la curiosidad aquel día, además tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Cedric pues sentía que sus días juntos estaban por terminar. Ya que pasara el baile no tendrían razón para seguir viéndose y eso la ponía muy triste. Pero en lugar de lamentarse por aquello, prefería aprovechar el tiempo con su amigo lo más que se pudiera. Así que salió del gran comedor y fue corriendo hacia el quinto piso, apretando la caja que contenía su vestido contra su costado. Al llegar a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado se detuvo a tomar aire recargándose contra la pared. Se dirigió a las puertas a la izquierda de la estatua mientras las iba contando, y al llegar a la cuarta sin saber de dónde de pronto apareció Peeves.

-Uuuuh, con que queriendo espiar a los prefectos mientras se bañan – le dijo él pequeño poltergeist flotando sobre su cabeza

-No, yo sólo…

-¡La Weasley es una pervertida! – vociferó Peeves sin dejarla hablar. Ginny se puso colorada al instante. Intentó callarlo pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano - ¡Esta niña es una sucia depravada!

Ginny temerosa de que alguien escuchara aquel escándalo sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Peeves. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. La puerta del baño de prefectos se abrió en el mismo momento en que el poltergeist dejaba caer una especie de globo de agua sobre Ginny, para después desaparecer dejando el eco de sus risas. Sólo que no era agua, sino una extraña sustancia verde, viscosa y pegajosa. Entonces vio a Cedric a través de aquella cosa que la cubría y se apresuró a entrar al baño. Esta vez Ginny ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Cedric de que la ayudara, pues con uno de los hechizos que había aprendido de él, se limpió enseguida.

-Oh no – dijo Ginny mirándose – Se arruinó mi suéter

Intentó limpiarlo nuevamente, pero su prenda que había sido originalmente roja, había tomado un color verde nauseabundo, además que tenía restos de aquella cosa viscosa y estaba pegajoso y pesado.

-¿Quieres que intentemos arreglarlo de otra forma? – le preguntó Cedric

-No, no te preocupes – contestó ella – Es que ya está muy viejo. Además mi mamá me mandará uno nuevo mañana.

-Está bien… Ven – Le dijo él guiándola hacia una especie de piscina al centro de aquel grandísimo y lujoso baño - ¿Qué traes ahí? – le preguntó señalando la caja

-Mi vestido

-¿Me dejas verlo? – le preguntó Cedric con entusiasmo.

-No ¿para qué? – contestó con recelo, apretando la caja contra su pecho.

-Por favor – le rogó él poniendo ojos de borrego tierno

Pero Ginny volvió a negarse, cosa que hizo que Cedric intentara arrebatarle la caja.

-De todas formas te lo voy a ver puesto – le dijo él haciendo que se rindiera.

Ginny soltó el pequeño paquete y Cedric le quitó la tapa con delicadeza. Dentro se encontraba el vestido doblado cuidadosamente. Era muy sencillo, de color verde pastel con detalles y terminaciones en rosa pastel. Ginny hizo una mueca de desilusión. Sabía que no podía reclamarle a su madre por aquello, ya que le había avisado muy repentinamente de su asistencia al baile, además estaba el hecho de que no podían permitirse ropa muy cara y tenía que conformarse con aquel tonto vestido infantil de segunda mano.

-Es bonito – le dijo Cedric

-No es cierto – musitó ella mirando al piso

-Lo digo en serio – señaló él volviendo a ponerle la tapa a la caja – Vas a parecer una hermosa muñequita – le dijo con ternura

-No quiero ser una muñequita – dijo ella necia – Quiero ser _sexy_

Cedric soltó una risita con el comentario de Ginny. Ella ya no se sorprendía de decir ese tipo de cosas frente a él. Se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a soltar todo lo que pensaba y sentía mientras estaba con Cedric, pues sabía que no la juzgaría ni se burlaría de ella.

-Ser sexy no se trata de cómo te veas. Es más cuestión de actitud.

Ginny pensó en Fleur Delacoure y en la seguridad que irradiaba. Reconoció que su encanto no recaía únicamente en su aspecto, sino también en la forma en que caminaba y hablaba, cada movimiento y cada paso.

-Aunque el físico no es lo importante – añadió Cedric interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

-Sí claro – dijo Ginny con un bufido – Ahora resulta que a los hombres lo que les importa es el interior…

-En un principio no, lo reconozco. Nosotros nos guiamos mucho por lo que vemos. Pero después de un tiempo lo que importa es cómo sea una chica y qué tan bien nos sintamos estando con ella. Al final, no importa que tan hermosa o sexy sea una chica, si es odiosa no hay forma alguna en que un chico siga queriendo estar con ella.

-¿Cómo Fleur?

-Exacto – contestó él

-¿Entonces no te gusta?

-Claro que me gusta, pero no estaría dispuesto a pasar más de media hora con ella.

-Wow, ¿tan odiosa es? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad

-Pues… es muy pesada y todo el tiempo está quejándose de algo. "_Míguenme_" – dijo él hablando con voz muy aguda y haciendo movimientos ridículos –"Soy _Fleeggrrr_ y soy _hegmosa_. Todos _debeguían amagme_" Bah, no sé… no es algo que me agrade mucho en una chica – dijo volviendo a hablar normal mientras Ginny se desternillaba de risa.

-¿Y bien? – Dijo ella una vez que recuperó la compostura - ¿Qué era esa cosa tan importante que querías enseñarme?

-Ya verás, espera aquí mientras me cambio – dijo él dirigiéndose a una puerta que debería ser algún tipo de vestidor

-¿Cambiarte? ¿Qué te vas a poner?– preguntó Ginny confundida

-Algo apropiado para meterme – dijo señalando a la piscina -¿Quieres que me meta así? ¿O quieres que me meta desnudo? –

-¿Qué? No…– balbuceó ella con torpeza

-Ese Peeves tenía razón – dijo Cedric riéndose mientras entraba al vestidor dejándola ahí sola.

Ginny se sonrojó de inmediato y de una forma muy intensa. Sabía que Cedric no lo había dicho en serio, sino sólo como un comentario cualquiera, una broma sin sentido. Pero ella sí que lo había pensado como algo factible, pensó en la idea de él _desnudo_ y volvió a sonrojarse. A pesar de haber crecido con seis hermanos varones, nunca había visto a un hombre así al natural y sobre todo nunca había pensado en alguno de esa forma, ni siquiera de Harry. Pero eso era diferente. A pesar de que Cedric era sólo su amigo, era inevitable darse cuenta de lo guapo que era. Volvió a imaginarse lo que habría debajo de aquella túnica, seguramente un cuerpo musculoso y bien torneado. Ginny tuvo que darse unos golpecitos en las mejillas con sus manos. Sentía que podía freír un huevo en su cara. Empezó a abanicarse con la caja de su vestido pues de pronto sintió mucho calor. El bochorno fue tanto que dejó la caja en el piso y se quitó el suéter con brusquedad haciendo que se partiera en dos, del cuello hacia abajo, debido a lo mal que había quedado por la cosa que Peeves le echó encima. Lo tiró al suelo y sacó su varita, pero el hechizo que conocía sólo hacía salir aire caliente así que desistió dejando la varita junto a los jirones de su suéter. A pesar de que sólo traía un top negro de tirantes delgados aún sentía muchísimo calor, así que se inclinó junto a la piscina y se echó agua en la cara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Cedric de pronto detrás de ella

Ginny se sobresaltó tanto que resbaló al intentar pararse y cayó dentro de la piscina de golpe. En un instante había desaparecido el calor que tenía, a pesar de que el agua estaba tibia. Se incorporó dentro del agua y sacó la cabeza, limpiándose la cara con las manos.

-Mira lo que hiciste – le reclamó Ginny sin salir de la piscina

-¿Yo? Tú sola te aventaste – le dijo él muy contrariado

-Me resbalé, tonto – aclaró ella riéndose.

Cedric puso cara de indignación ante el insulto, cosa que hizo reír más a Ginny.

-Tonta la que se cayó al agua – señaló Cedric sacando un objeto de su mochila, envuelto en la funda de una almohada.

Ginny hubiera puesto atención al objeto que tenía, de no ser porque había reparado en que Cedric sólo estaba usando una especie de bermuda, dejando descubierto su torso, el cual en efecto estaba torneado y levemente musculoso. Cerró los ojos con brusquedad, tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ginny para despejar su cabeza. Se quitó los tenis con dificultad y los aventó fuera de la piscina.

Pero no tuvo que esperar la respuesta de Cedric, pues al desenvolver el objeto se dio cuenta que era el huevo de oro que había quitado del dragón en la primera prueba.

-Lo descifré – le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Ginny

-Ya verás – le contestó y se metió a la piscina de un brinco con el huevo en las manos. Lo sumergió en el agua y lo abrió.

Ginny había esperado escuchar aquel horroroso chillido del que le había hablado, pero sólo se alcanzaba a escuchar una suave melodía.

-Sumerge la cabeza – le indicó él con entusiasmo – Toma mucho aire, porque dura un buen rato.

Ella siguió sus indicaciones. Infló sus pulmones con todo el aire que pudo y metió la cabeza al agua. Entonces escuchó una canción saliendo del huevo.

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_Que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_Pues son importantes ¡no sabes cuánto!_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_Y para encontrarlo tienes una hora…_

Cedric había sumergido también la cabeza y la miraba desde detrás del huevo, mientras ella escuchaba las palabras cantadas por un coro de voces. Cuando acabó la canción ambos salieron a la superficie.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-A decir verdad fue gracias al profesor Moody – contestó Cedric encogiéndose de hombros –No me ayudó directamente… pero dijo algo que hizo que se me ocurriera meterlo al agua.

-Se refiere a sirenas ¿no? Se llevarán algo tuyo y tienes que recuperarlo… - concluyó Ginny

-Eso creo. Supongo que la prueba será en el lago. El problema ahora es lograr estar dentro de él una hora.

-¿No sabes cómo?

-Tengo algunas ideas de cómo hacerlo, pero bleh… aún tengo hasta febrero y ya llevo gran parte de la prueba resuelta.

Ginny pensó en Harry y en que seguramente él ni siquiera se acordaba del asunto del huevo. Se mordió el labio, aquello no era asunto suyo. Cada campeón tenía sus prioridades y sólo merecía ganar el mejor.

-Hay que irnos – le dijo Cedric de pronto – No puedo hacer que el baño esté vacío todo el día.

Ginny asintió y siguió al chico. Cuando él estuvo afuera de la piscina, le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir. Para evitar volver a mirarlo se agachó por su varita, esperando que él ya se hubiera ido a cambiar, pero cuando se enderezó se percató que era él quien se encontraba mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-Amm… yo… yo… - balbuceó Cedric con torpeza. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar de esa forma, así que se quedó con cara de confusión y sorpresa. Él parpadeó varias veces y agitó su cabeza salpicándola del agua que le escurría – Nada, es que… amm… eres muy pálida…

-Oh – dijo Ginny sorprendida mientras se cubría los brazos con las manos

-No digo que te veas mal, sólo que nunca te había visto tan descubierta – Se acercó a ella y presionó con sus dedos el hombro de Ginny -¿Estás segura que no eres un fantasmita?

-Apúrate – le dijo, apartando su mano con un golpecito amistoso

Ambos se secaron y ya que Cedric estaba vestido salieron del baño de prefectos y se dirigieron a la sala de menesteres, pero para sorpresa de Ginny cuando llegaron allí, Cedric no quiso practicar más y entonces sólo se quedaron platicando sentados en unos pufs que habían aparecido.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo y no te enojas? – dijo Cedric de pronto mientras estaban jugando ajedrez mágico en el piso de la sala.

-Ok

-¿Por qué estás sola todo el tiempo?

Ginny bajó la mirada intentando parecer concentrada en la jugada que estaba haciendo Cedric. Se quedó en silencio un momento y después movió su pieza.

-La verdad no tengo muchos amigos – dijo muy bajito. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos – No es que no sepa o que no pueda hacer amistades – añadió con más seguridad – Pero las personas con las que me llevo bien no son de mi curso y casi no convivo con ellos…

-¿Y los de tu curso? – preguntó él al captar aquello

-Pues… casi no les hablo. Más bien ellos no me hablan… - dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?

Ella volvió a bajar la vista y no contestó. _Por mi primer año aquí_ pensó, _ por el maldito diario de Tom Ryddle._ Consideró por un segundo contarle aquella triste historia pero se arrepintió enseguida. ¿Qué pensaría de ella si se enteraba que había sido poseída por el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado? ¿Qué diría cuando supiera que ella había abierto la cámara de los secretos dos años atrás y que todas esas horribles cosas que habían pasado fueron culpa suya? No, simplemente no podía contarle.

-¿Es por lo que dijo Hagrid aquella ocasión que estuvimos en su cabaña? – insistió él

-No… -dijo ella recostándose en su puf para mirar el techo – No me gusta hablar de eso. Fue algo que me afectó mucho y… y lo único que quiero es olvidarlo.

-Ginny – dijo el con suavidad, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

De pronto él se levantó y cargó su puf con una mano acomodándolo junto al de ella y sentándose, cosa que hizo que Ginny se enderezara. Con un movimiento gentil él tomo sus manos.

-Ginny mírame – ella hizo lo que le pedía – No sé qué fue lo que te pasó, y está bien si no quieres decírmelo… pero quiero que recuerdes que si algún día necesitas hablar de eso o de lo que sea, yo estaré para ti.

-Gracias – contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa tierna. Le dio un apretón suave a las manos de Cedric –Por todo

-Gracias a ti también, me has ayudado mucho. No sólo en el baile, sino a todo… gracias por hacer estos días difíciles más llevaderos.

-¿Nos seguiremos viendo después de mañana? – preguntó Ginny con tristeza

-Claro que sí – soltó él

-¡Genial! Es que de veras me gusta estar contigo

Habían dejado su juego de ajedrez mágico a la mitad y se encontraban recostados uno al lado de otro en silencio. Ginny pensaba en lo mucho que le hacía bien estar con Cedric, él le inspiraba fuerza y valor, gracias a él se sentía diferente. Así que decidió intentar ser más sociable con la gente del colegio, quería que él viera que la estaba cambiando y para bien. Quería que él viera que ya no estaba dispuesta a ser la misma niña tímida, solitaria y escurridiza. ¡Cuánto deseaba haberlo conocido antes! Ojalá tuvieran la misma edad y pudieran ser compañeros de clase y de casa… Fue justo en ese momento que se dio cuenta que Cedric estaba ya en su último año en Hogwarts.

-Cedric, tú eres de séptimo – le dijo de pronto sorprendida

-¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta- contestó él burlándose de ella –Eres muy observadora

-No seas tonto – le dijo riéndose

-Pelirroja, deja de decirme tonto que me lo voy a creer… ¿Qué hay con que sea de séptimo?

-Es que… ya es tu último año y después te vas de Hogwarts. Debe ser emocionante…

-La verdad no – dijo Cedric con un suspiro dejando a Ginny sorprendida – A veces quisiera regresar el tiempo y volver a ser de primero –Se pasó las manos por la cara – Y otras veces sólo quisiera no haber metido mi nombre al cáliz y poder disfrutar de mi último año sin preocuparme por todo esto del torneo…

-Bueno, yo también tendría miedo de salir… - empezó a decir Ginny para darle ánimos

-No es por miedo – la interrumpió él – Es que…

-¿Qué?

-Se trata de mis padres – dijo él desanimado –Quieren que saliendo del colegio entre a trabajar al ministerio con ellos, y la verdad yo no… no quiero. No es que desprecie a los que trabajan en el ministerio – se apresuró a decir – pero es que yo imaginaba otra cosa para mí

Ginny lo meditó por un momento. Definitivamente no imaginaba a Cedric en una oficina del ministerio, aquello no encajaba con él.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

-Eso es lo peor, que no lo sé – contestó con sinceridad – Tal vez suene arrogante, pero siempre fui bueno para todo… y a la larga se convirtió en un problema al intentar identificar qué es lo que me gusta dentro de todo eso.

-Bueno, tal vez puedas estar en el ministerio en lo que encuentras qué te gusta…

-No, eso no…

-¿Entonces que harás mientras tanto?

Cedric se quedó en silencio meditando por un momento con los ojos cerrados, para después abrirlos de nuevo y mirar a Ginny fijamente.

-La verdad siempre soñé con irme a conocer el mundo. Quiero conocer otros países y culturas, quiero aprender sus técnicas y su magia. He leído tanto de magos y brujas extranjeros, Ginny… Eso es lo que en verdad quiero…

-¡Pues házlo! –lo apremió

-No es tan fácil – dijo con tristeza - ¿Qué se supone que es ese trabajo? ¿De qué voy a vivir? ¿Para qué me va a servir a parte de cumplir mi capricho?...Mis padres quieren que esté en algo estable, han puesto demasiadas expectativas en mí y están esperando que llegue a ministro o algo así, pero eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo –Se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro – Si no encuentro algo que me apasione de aquí a que acabe el año, terminaré trabajando en el ministerio – dijo con desesperación

-Yo sé qué te apasiona – le dijo Ginny de pronto. Cedric se quedó parado mirándola desde el otro lado de la sala sin entender – Enseñar – agregó sonriendo – Puedes ser profesor: sabes de muchas cosas y las haces bien. Eres excelente maestro, he aprendido de ti mucho más que de mis clases y… y te he visto, te gusta enseñar, te sale tan natural… - Cedric se quedó quieto sopesando lo que ella decía – Y así sí podrías viajar por el mundo primero, ¡para aprender más y ser mejor profesor! – Añadió ella levantándose también– Y cuando regreses de seguro Dumbledore no dudará en contratarte. Ahí sí puedo verte… después serás jefe de tu casa… y…¡y un día serás director de Hogwarts!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Cedric corría hacia ella desde el otro lado de la sala y la tomaba entre sus brazos para cargarla y hacerla girar en el aire. Después la bajó y la abrazó durante un largo rato.

-Te adoro Ginny – le susurró en el oído aun sin soltarla –Gracias


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:**_ Muchísimas muchísimas gracias a vale, LilyMasen, PrettylittleBlack, TeddyMellark y mary021. Este va dedicado a ustedes que me metieron ánimos de seguir con la historia. Y también para aquellos que me leen según el contador de visitantes de esta cosa. Gracias y espero que les siga gustando._

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 9**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Ginny se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando hacia arriba fijamente, sin mirar nada en realidad. Sus compañeras de habitación se encontraban profundamente dormidas, mientras ella no podía concebir el sueño. No tenía idea de la hora que era, tal vez hasta pasara de la medianoche y entonces ya fuera Navidad. No sabía, y a decir verdad no le importaba tanto a pesar de que eso indicaba que por fin sería el gran baile. Había sólo una cosa que no dejaba de pasar por su mente y no la dejaba dormir. Más bien una persona.

-Cedric… - dijo en un susurro inaudible

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Sabía que no debía pensar en él de esa forma, sabía que no podía permitirse ni considerarlo… pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel día. Recordó la mañana en el baño de prefectos y su acalorado encuentro, que aunque fue bochornoso para ella cuando ocurrió, ahí en la oscuridad la hizo sonreír. Pero aquello era nada comparado con lo que sucedió después en la sala de menesteres. _Te adoro Ginny, _le había dicho él mientras la abrazaba. El resto del día había intentado por todos los medios olvidar aquello pero fue imposible, así que allí en la penumbra se había permitido darle rienda suelta a sus recuerdos.

_Te adoro Ginny…_

Se abrazó a si misma recordando la sensación que tuvo ante aquel efusivo abrazo. Recordó el suave aliento de Cedric al susurrar en su oído y recordó esa hermosa sensación de calor que inundó su corazón y recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se mantuvo en silencio saboreando aquel sentimiento y finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos como para salir de su ensueño. Tenía que detenerse. Sabía que para él era sólo una amiga y que ni en millones de años la vería de otra forma, y lo más importante era que él le había aclarado al principio de su amistad que no quería confundirla, así que tenía que meterse en la cabeza que cualquier situación como la de aquel día no tenía algún significado más profundo. Tenía que entenderlo o terminaría por alejar a Cedric, y perderlo no estaba entre sus opciones.

_No puede gustarme_, se dijo a sí misma. _Es sólo mi amigo y ya. _ Intentó recordar la forma en que había reaccionado ante Cedric después de lo sucedido, pero parecía que lo había olvidado por completo. Recordaba haberse despedido de él, salido de la sala y caminado a la torre de Gryffindor, pero no tenía idea de la cara que había puesto ni se acordaba si le había contestado algo. Sólo esperaba no haberse delatado frente a él. Dio más vueltas en la cama intentando pensar en cualquier cosa menos en Cedric y después de un largo rato se quedó dormida.

La despertaron las efusivas voces de sus compañeras al estar abriendo sus regalos, aunque ella aún quería seguir durmiendo no tuvo otra opción más que levantarse y abrir también sus regalos los cuales eran los habituales de cada año excepto por un paquete nuevo. Era de Cedric. Ginny se quedó perpleja y lo abrió con entusiasmo, resultó ser un suéter negro de lana que iba con una tarjeta

_Por el que se arruinó ayer._

_Te queda bien el negro._

_¡Feliz Navidad! C.D._

Ginny se quedó mirando la prenda con preocupación. Ella no le había dado nada a Cedric, ni siquiera lo había considerado y él tan amable le había regalado un suéter. Dejó los demás regalos de lado y se dedicó a rebuscar en su baúl por algo que pudiera darle a su amigo. Encontró una colección de bufandas sin dueño que ella misma había tejido en sus ratos de ocio y escogió la perfecta para regalarle. Una gruesa amarillo con negro, justamente los colores de su casa.

Se apresuró a darse un baño y cambiarse para después envolver la bufanda en un papel sencillo de color verde. En cuanto terminó salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor esperando encontrar a Cedric pero no estaba, así que se quedó a desayunar vigilando la mesa de Hufflepuff pero el muchacho nunca llegó. Abatida Ginny decidió regresar a la sala común pero cuando iba entrando al vestíbulo pasaron Harry, Ron y Hermione, seguidos de los gemelos.

- ¡Pelea de bolas de nieve, Ginny! ¡Vamos! – le gritaron sus hermanos mientras se dirigían al exterior del castillo.

-Claro – contestó ella sin mucho ánimo – Sólo iré rápido a la sala común y los alcanzo.

Pero para su fortuna a medio camino encontró a Cedric.

-Te he buscado por todas partes – le dijo él – Vengo de tu sala común…

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Ginny -¿Cómo sabes…? Ah, olvídalo – se interrumpió rápidamente. Aún no dejaba de sorprenderle lo mucho que conocía de Hogwarts.

-¿Te gustó el suéter?

-Mucho. Es muy bonito, gracias – le contestó. Había pensado en ponérselo pero por la prisa lo había olvidado. – Toma, es mi regalo para ti – le dijo entregándole el paquete envuelto.

-Oh, gracias – contestó sorprendido mientras desdoblaba el papel con sumo cuidado. Sacó la bufanda y la estiró – Gracias – repitió mirándola - ¿Tú la hiciste?

Ginny asintió. Él se la puso con un movimiento rápido. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Le hubiera gustado estar con él aquel día, pero seguramente prefería estar con sus amigos, además que debían preparase para el baile y no creía que quisiera practicar más. Además estaba el hecho de que empezaba a pensar en él de una forma que no debería y no quería estar con él en aquellos momentos en que la llenaba la inseguridad.

-Bueno, ya debo irme… Feliz navidad – dijo ella sonriéndole

-Feliz navidad – le contestó y le dio un abrazo rápido – Nos vemos en el baile

Y lo vio marcharse. Después de unos segundos ella volvió a bajar al vestíbulo y salió del castillo. Le costó un poco encontrar a sus hermanos entre tanta nieve y tantas personas jugando. La pelea de bolas de nieve duró varias horas. Hermione entró al castillo mucho antes que los demás, no sin antes volver a negarse a decir con quien iba, a pesar de la insistencia de Ron. Ginny rio por lo bajo, se moría por ver la cara de su hermano al ver entrar a Hermione con Krum.

Un par de horas antes del baile dieron por terminada la pelea y todos regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor para prepararse. Ginny volvió a darse un baño, se puso su vestido y se arregló el cabello en un peinado sencillo. Antes de salir se detuvo a mirarse en el pequeño espejo junto a su cama, después de todo no se veía tan mal. Sus compañeras de habitación le lanzaron miradas de aparente envidia mientras bajaba a la sala común, ya que ella era la única de su curso que asistiría al baile. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que Neville bajara también y juntos salieron con dirección al gran comedor. El chico no tenía una piza de galantería, pero era amable, gentil y estaba muy entusiasmado.

Antes del baile se llevaría a cabo un banquete especial, así que abriéndolo estuvieron los cuatro campeones con sus respectivos acompañantes dirigiéndose hacia una mesa principal. Desde donde ella y Neville se encontraban alcanzó a ver con precisión la cara que había puesto Ron al percatarse de que era Hermione quien iba del brazo de Viktor Krum, parecía haberse quedado petrificado con la boca completamente abierta y los ojos luchando por salir de sus órbitas. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por congelar ese momento, ojalá hubiera llevado una cámara. Aquello no tenía precio. También vio pasar a Cho Chang del brazo de Cedric que iba más guapo que nunca en su traje negro de gala. Cuando pasaron junto a ella, él le dedicó una sonrisa amable y siguió su camino a la mesa principal.

Al iniciar el banquete fueron a sentarse junto a Ron, Padma Patil, los gemelos y sus parejas. La comida estaba siendo espléndida, seguramente los elfos habían trabajado durante todo el día con mucho esmero. No hubo momento alguno durante la cena en que Ron no dejara de ver a Hermione, Ginny no sabía con exactitud si lo que le consternaba era el hecho de que fuera la pareja de Krum o que su amiga se viera completamente diferente. Y es que ese día Hermione estaba irreconocible, estaba más que hermosa, estaba radiante. Ginny por su parte volteó a ver a Cedric un par de veces quien se encontraba charlando con Cho con entusiasmo, lo cual le dejó un sabor amargo en el estómago y una sensación de angustia en el pecho. Sabía bien por qué, así que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no volver a verlos y se dedicó a comer. Pero una vez terminado el banquete, el baile iba a comenzar y no habría forma de evadir centrar su atención en Cedric. La música a cargo de las Brujas de Macbeth empezó a sonar y los cuatro campeones y sus acompañantes dieron inicio al baile. Todos los asistentes pasaban sus miradas de una pareja a otra pero Ginny solo tenía ojos para una. Sonrió con orgullo al notar la gracia y fluidez con la que Cedric se movía al compás de la música. Ninguno de los presentes creería que aquel chico tenía dos pies izquierdos un mes atrás. Poco a poco fueron uniéndose más parejas a la pista de baile, incluidos entre ellos Neville y Ginny que bailaron con timidez al principio pero después fueron tomando confianza. Y así siguieron en aquella noche mágica mientras las canciones continuaban una tras otra. Cedric no se despegaba de Cho, o tal vez fuera al revés, pero aquello la hizo sentir un poco triste pues había esperado poder bailar con Cedric por lo menos una canción. Dio un vistazo rápido al gran comedor y pudo divisar a lo lejos a Hermione con Krum bailando con entusiasmo; justo al otro extremo se encontraban Harry y Ron sentados con cara de completo aburrimiento y fastidio.

Pasaban de las once y media cuando muchos asistentes comenzaron a retirarse vaciando el gran comedor, Neville estaba preguntándole si ya quería irse cuando apareció Cedric junto a ellos.

-Hola Neville – saludó sorprendiéndolo - ¿Te puedo robar a Ginny durante una canción?

-C-c-claro – tartamudeó él aún perplejo de que Cedric Diggory supiera su nombre y se alejó para sentarse en el primer banco que encontró.

Cedric se inclinó levemente ante Ginny haciendo una reverencia y le tendió su mano.

-¿Me permite este baile hermosa señorita?

-Será un placer –contestó ella sonriendo y tomando su mano para bailar con él como lo había hecho muchas veces.

-Te ves hermosa Ginny – le dijo mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música – Y no como una muñequita.

Ella soltó una risita sonrojándose levemente.

-Y tú te ves muy apuesto – le dijo devolviéndole el cumplido, aunque 'apuesto' no era el adjetivo en el que estaba pensando precisamente –Lo hiciste muy bien, estoy muy orgullosa de ti

-Es que tuve a la mejor maestra

-Creo que debo irme – dijo ella con desilusión señalando con la cabeza a Neville cuando terminó la canción.

-No, espera – Y caminó hasta donde estaba sentado, le dijo algo mientras le palmeaba el hombro y ambos regresaron junto a ella.

-¿No te molesta si regreso sin ti? – le preguntó Neville

-No, para nada

-No te preocupes, yo la regresaré sana y salva amigo – le dijo Cedric enfatizando la palabra 'amigo'.

-Claro. Bueno, gracias por todo Ginny – le dijo con timidez –Supongo que los veré después – Y salió del gran comedor con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cedric volvió a tenderle la mano en proposición de volver a la vacía pista de baile y siguieron bailando, esta vez una canción más lenta.

-¿Y Cho? – preguntó ella sin poder contenerse.

-Está con sus amigas – dijo restándole importancia.

Ginny no respondió.

-¿Tu sabías lo de tu amiga Granger? – preguntó de pronto Cedric

-Obviamente – contestó ella riéndose al recordar la cara de Ron -Mi hermano casi se queda catatónico.

-Sí lo vi – dijo riéndose también – Parece que no fue una buena noche para él… ni para Potter.

Claro, había visto a Harry mirar toda la noche a Cedric y a Cho, de la misma forma desesperada en que Ron veía a Hermione y a Krum. Ginny sintió un latigazo de culpa, todo aquello había sido obra suya, pues Cedric había invitado a Cho para que ella no tuviera que presenciarlos juntos en el baile ¿o no era así?... De cualquier forma las cosas habían terminado torciéndose y sí que había sentido celos aquella noche, pero no a causa de Harry Potter.

- Creo que ahora ya no le caigo bien – prosiguió Cedric ante el silencio de Ginny – Y yo que estaba considerando ayudarle con la segunda prueba.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella contrariada, ya que no estaba permitido ningún tipo de ayuda entre campeones.

-¿No te lo he contado? Potter me dijo que la primera prueba eran los dragones.

Aquello no le sorprendió. Harry era demasiado noble como para dejar pasar aquello. Por cosas como esa era que ella había terminado poniéndolo en el pedestal en el que lo tenía.

-Entonces debes decirle – le dijo ella de pronto - De la prueba…

-¿Perdón? – la interrumpió frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno, es que él te ayudó primero, lo correcto sería que tú le devolvieras el favor diciéndole que la segunda prueba es en el lago con sirenas y… ¿Qué pasa? – se interrumpió al notar la expresión de Cedric.

-Que no creo que 'ayudarlo' sea lo mismo que resolverle la vida – contestó en tono molesto – Él sólo me dijo que habría dragones y nada más. No me dijo en qué consistía la prueba ni como burlarla…

-Pero porque no lo sabía – dijo Ginny

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porqué lo sé, lo conozco. Si hubiera sabido algo más te lo habría dicho, él es demasiado noble como para…

-¿Así que él es noble y yo no? – la interrumpió él

-Yo no dije eso…

En ese momento Cho Chang volvía a entrar al gran comedor con sus amigas, quienes se despidieron de ella y la dejaron sola.

-Espérame aquí ¿ok? – le dijo Cedric aún en tono molesto y se dirigió hacia Cho.

Ginny se quedó ahí en medio parada mirándolos. Ambos salieron del gran comedor y ella se preguntó si lo habría hecho enojar tanto como para dejarla allí botada. Pasaron varios minutos y el gran comedor se terminó de vaciar. Ya había dado la medianoche por lo que era hora de volver y parecía que Cedric no volvería, así que se puso en marcha hacia su sala común. Iba subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso cuando un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw pasaban junto a ella y uno de ellos se le acercó.

-Una niña no debería andar sola a estas horas – le dijo con amabilidad, pero eso no le importó a Ginny para ponerse furiosa porque la había llamado 'niña'.

-No soy una niña, y sé cuidarme sola, gracias –le dijo con brusquedad y siguió caminando sin decirles más. De pronto escuchó las pisadas de alguien tras de ella y al voltear reconoció a Cedric.

-¿Por qué no me esperaste? – le preguntó jadeando por ir corriendo

-Pensé que no volverías – confesó ella

-No sé qué he hecho para que me tengas en ese concepto –le dijo con decepción.

-No… yo…

-Olvídalo – le dijo zanjando el asunto – Ya le dije a Potter que abra el huevo bajo el agua, bueno, se lo insinué. Le dije que se tomara un baño y llevara el huevo, hasta le dije que fuera al baño de prefectos. ¿Contenta?

-Yo… no – volvió a tartamudear ella

-Ya silencio – le dijo poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios – Ya no hablemos de Potter. Mejor dime qué harás en año nuevo.

Y siguieron platicando mientras caminaban en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cedric se había adelantado a cualquier plan que ella pudiera hacer para el último día del año y la había invitado a una fiesta clandestina en la sala de menesteres. Cuando llegaron al tapiz de la Dama Gorda se despidieron y ella entró mientras él caminaba en dirección contraria. Esa noche volvió a tardar en conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en él. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a fantasear se dio una cachetada a sí misma. No podía, no podía seguir imaginando cosas porque si lo hacía no podría volver a verlo de la misma forma. Tenía que recordar que para él era sola una amiga. Tenía que dejar aquellos pensamientos y cortar cualquier indicio de sentimiento más allá de la amistad, no podía volver a tener un enamoramiento no correspondido, si es que podía llamársele así. Y sobre todo no podía echar a perder su relación con Cedric, pura y llanamente fraternal. Si seguía con esas vanas ilusiones no tardaría en perder a su amigo y no estaba dispuesta a aquello, por lo que se prometió intentar por todos los medios no pensar en él como lo había hecho en esos días, dispuesta a cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, hasta lograr salir con el mismísimo Harry Potter si fuera necesario, pero perder a Cedric, nunca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: **_Hola querid s lector s! Me alegra mucho que les siga gustando esto. Muchas gracias de nuevo a mary021, LilyMasen, vale y Prettylittleblack por sus reviews, y sus palabras. Sólo puedo decirles: paciencia, que ya vendrá lo que preguntan. _

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 10**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Los días siguientes a Navidad Ginny había considerado dejar de frecuentar a Cedric para aclarar sus sentimientos, pero parecía que él se había enterado de alguna forma y estaba resuelto a pasar con ella el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible. Él la buscaba y la encontraba donde quiera que estuviese; pasaron tiempo juntos en la sala de menesteres, en los límites del bosque prohibido, en los terrenos junto al lago y hasta en la biblioteca pues estaban buscando formas de que Cedric pudiera estar bajo el lago una hora para la segunda prueba.

Afortunadamente para Ginny las cosas no habían vuelto a ponerse raras entre ellos y tenía mucho con que distraerse para no pensar en él como algo más que su amigo. Mientras estaban juntos platicaban largas horas sobre infinidad de cosas, parecía que los temas iban saliendo uno tras otro y el tiempo nunca era suficiente. Platicaron del baile, de la comida, de las personas, de sus regalos, de sus anécdotas personales de Navidad... También llegó el momento en que salió a la luz el tema del futuro de Cedric; los primeros días ambos parloteaban entusiasmados sobre los lugares que el chico conocería y las cosas que le gustaría hacer cuando estuviera allí, todo lo que quería aprender y vivir.

-Prométeme que un día me llevaras contigo a algún lugar - le dijo Ginny con anhelo.

-Claro que sí - le dijo el sonriente - ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Umm, buena pregunta...- contestó pensativa - No lo sé, a algún lugar lejano, a China o al sur de América... sí, un lugar muy cálido donde haya mar...

-Buena elección, no te ofendas pero te hace falta un buen bronceado.

Sin embargo con el paso de los días Cedric fue perdiendo entusiasmo por aquel tipo de conversaciones.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó Ginny al percatarse de la incomodidad del muchacho

-Nada- contestó el con desgana.

Ginny se quedó observándolo mientras él centraba su mirada en el libro que tenía en las manos, aunque podía verse con claridad que no estaba leyéndolo. Se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la sala de menesteres rodeados por varias pilas de libros que habían sacado de la biblioteca y muchos otros que habían aparecido allí. De pronto Ginny sintió algo extraño que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, al verlo allí cabizbajo con la mirada triste, sintió un súbito deseo de abrazarlo y protegerlo. Sentía que podría dar cualquier cosa a cambio de que Cedric olvidara lo que lo acongojaba y volviera a sonreír. Dejó a un lado el libro que tenía en las manos y se acercó a él. Habría querido decirle que todo iba a estar bien, consolarlo y darle ánimos pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, así que hizo lo único que sintió correcto en aquel momento. Se acercó aún más a él y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras lo rodeaba con el otro con ternura. Al principio él se quedó inmóvil pero después de unos breves segundos le devolvió el abrazo. Ginny sintió su hombro mojado, allí donde él había enterrado su cara y entonces lo abrazó con más fuerza, pasó su mano sobre su espalda con suavidad intentando reconfortarlo y después la subió hasta su cabeza, pasando sus dedos entre aquel cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba. Tras unos momentos él rompió el abrazo.

-Se trata de mi padre - dijo él en un susurro.

Ginny lo miró a la cara y vio que tenía los ojos aguados, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir. Era tan horrible ver así aquellos mismos ojos que solían ser alegres y llenos de entusiasmo.

-Hablé con ėl, le comenté que tal vez no entraría al ministerio al salir de aquí... Y se puso como loco, nunca lo había visto más enfurecido, me dijo que había hecho lo imposible por conseguirme puesto y que no podía desaprovecharlo. Dios, dijo tantas cosas que ya ni las recuerdo todas... ¿Te das cuenta Ginny? Ni siquiera pude decirle mis planes, sólo le dije que tal vez no haría lo que él quería y eso bastó para desatar la tormenta... Tal vez ya sea hora de aceptar la realidad...

En ese momento las lágrimas en sus ojos no pudieron contenerse más y surcaron su rostro cuesta abajo. Verlo así le estaba rompiendo el corazón, si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo para evitar que se sintiera de esa forma, lo haría de buena gana. Ginny acercó su mano al rostro de Cedric y limpió aquellas lágrimas con suavidad, tal como lo había hecho él en una ocasión que parecía tan lejana. ¿Habría sentido él en su corazón la misma tristeza que estaba sintiendo ella?

-Tal vez - dijo Ginny con lentitud - si hablaras con él y le aclararas todo...

-Sería en vano. Y yo... No sabría qué decirle ni como hacerlo. No puedo contra él, no quiero que se sienta decepcionado de mí.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, en los que Ginny intentó pensar en alguna forma para ayudar a Cedric.

-Podrías escribirle algo, hazle una carta-dijo Ginny de repente - Así podrías extenderte y explicarte sin interrupciones... Y si no quieres dársela, por lo menos te ayudará a plantear tus ideas. A mí me ha servido escribir en muchas ocasiones.

Cedric se quedó considerando las palabras de Ginny durante unos segundos.

-Gracias Ginny, lo tomaré en cuenta - Le dijo frotándose la cara con las manos, intentando recobrar la compostura. Después tomó una de las manos de Ginny entre las suyas con suavidad y le dio un apretón de gratitud - Ay Ginny, no sé que haría sin ti, no me imagino contándole estas cosas a nadie más... Me alegra mucho haberte conocido.

-A mí también -le dijo con una sonrisa triste

Estaba por terminar la semana y toda la búsqueda e investigación que habían realizado seguía sin dar frutos. Parecía que pasar mucho tiempo bajo el agua era una de las cosas más difíciles que existían, hasta para las personas mágicas. Afortunadamente aún tenían bastante tiempo para encontrar una solución, y sinceramente estaba segura de que Cedric encontraría algo, pues era tal vez la persona más inteligente con la que había tratado. De hecho, le había parecido muy extraño que su amigo no tuviera algún dato sobre respirar bajo el agua, ya que él leía mucho y sabía un poco de todo. Pero esta vez parecía que estaba en blanco con respecto al tema.

El último día del año cayó una gran nevada, pero eso no les impidió pasar un par de horas en los terrenos del castillo, corriendo entre la tormenta y jugando bajo la nieve, par terminar tirados boca arriba haciendo figuras con sus cuerpos en el suelo.

-Tenía muchísimos años que no hacía angelitos de nieve - dijo Ginny

-Yo creo que nunca hiciste angelitos, los tuyos debieron ser diablitos ¿no crees?

Ginny le lanzó una bola de nieve que le acertó en la cabeza a modo de respuesta, pero Cedric se encontraba tan cansado que no hizo amago de seguirle el juego y se limitó a sacudirse la nieve que le cubría los ojos. De pronto Ginny estornudó sonoramente y Cedric tomó aquello como señal de que debían volver al castillo.

-Estoy bien -replicó ella - Solo fue un estornudo.

-No quiero que te enfermes - le dijo en tono protector - Es más, vamos a conseguirte un chocolate caliente.

-Sí mamá- respondió ella con un bufido, pero a fin de cuentas siguió a Cedric hacia las cocinas y se dejó consentir. Dejó que le llevara una taza con la bebida humeante y dejó que la secara sin poner objeciones, hasta que salieron de aquel lugar y la mandó a cambiarse de ropa -Pero si ya estoy seca - replicó ella

-No importa - zanjó ėl - De hecho yo también me iré a cambiar. ¿Nos vemos a las 9 fuera de la sala de menesteres?

-Esta bien - musitó de mala gana mientras tomaba dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó a la sala común encontró a Harry y Ron jugando ajedrez mágico mientras Hermione los observaba y se fue a sentar junto a ellos. Pasó un rato viéndolos jugar y platicando con ellos. Se dio cuenta que el tema del baile casi no se tocaba y si lo hacían, ignoraban por completo lo relacionado con Hermione, Ron y Krum, así que supuso que se encontraban en algún tipo de tregua. Sin darse cuenta como, la conversación había cambiado al torneo de los tres magos, lo que hizo que Ginny recordara la canción saliendo del huevo debajo del agua.

-Oye Harry, ¿ya descifraste lo de la segunda prueba? -dijo ella casi sin pensar, interrumpiendo lo que sea que estaban diciendo.

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera contestar algo, fue Ron quien salió en su defensa.

-¿Tu también vas a molestarlo? Ya, déjenlo en paz, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para resolverlo.

-¿Tenemos? - preguntó Hermione visiblemente molesta - Como si fueras a ayudarle, Ronald. Lo único que haces es distraerlo.

-Pues Harry sabe que si pudiera lo ayudaría pero las reglas dicen que no puedo...

-Pero esas reglas no le impidieron contarle a Cedric de los dragones... -soltó Ginny sin volver a pensar antes de hablar.

-¿Qué? - preguntaron los tres al unísono

-Ahh... Yo... los escuché hablando de eso una ocasión. Lo siento -dijo Ginny esperando que su nerviosismo pareciera producto de la vergüenza y no de la mentira.

-Sí, pues ojalá hubieras seguido las reglas, Harry. ¿te arrepientes ahora de haberle contado, verdad? -dijo Ron

Ginny pudo notar la incomodidad de Harry, demostrando que lo que decía Ron era cierto. Hubiera querido quedarse callada, pues ya había hablado demasiado, pero no pudo evitar seguir.

-Tal vez -dijo ella tentando el terreno - Puedas pedirle el favor a cambio a Cedric para la segunda prueba...

-No lo sé, Ginny -dijo Hermione dubitativa - Es prefecto, no creo que quiera romper las reglas... Aunque... Puede que se sienta obligado a devolver el favor, es tan correcto que ahora que lo pienso, se me hace raro que no te haya dicho algo ya Harry, tal vez aún no ha descifrado nada...

Hermione tan lista como siempre había dado en el clavo, haciendo que la incomodidad de Harry se hiciera más visible.

-¡Por favor! -dijo Ron indignado - Aunque Cedric le dijera algo a Harry, él nunca aceptaría su ayuda, después de robarle a su chica, no lo creo. Ese presumido señor perfecto...

-No seas absurdo Ron, ese es un argumento muy estúpido -intervino Hermione - Además, no porque hayan ido juntos al baile significa que Cedric y Cho estén saliendo.

-Y ella nunca fue 'su chica'- musitó Ginny sin poder contenerse.

-Como sea, Cedric la está intentando conquistar- dijo Ron

-¡Claro que no!- soltó Ginny molesta

-¿Tu qué sabes? -le replicó su hermano - Es obvio que Cedric intenta ganar el torneo a como de lugar y quiere darle a Harry donde más le duele...

-Cedric no es así -lo defendió ella -No sé por qué Harry te escucha

-¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí? -espetó Harry interrumpiendo la conversación - Nadie pidió su opinión.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Tienes razón, perdón por meterme -dijo Ginny cortante mientras se levantaba y se iba a su habitación.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa estuvo pensando en lo confundida que se encontraba. Harry estaba celoso y era por eso que no hacía caso de los consejos que Cedric le había dado para la segunda prueba. Todo a causa de Cho. Al pensar en ella, Ginny sintió en su interior una llamarada de celos que por unos instantes la dejó confundida. Creía haber estado olvidándose de Harry, pero parecía que en el fondo no era así. Aunque al mismo tiempo, se había sentido muy furiosa cuando Ron dijo que Cedric intentaba conquistarla. Aquello la confundió mil veces más. ¿Sentía celos por Harry o por Cedric?

A las ocho y media Ginny salió de su dormitorio, y al bajar a la sala común se encontró de nuevo con los tres amigos que parecían estar esperándola. Al verla Harry se levantó y fue hacia ella.

-Ginny... Yo... Lo siento, no era mi intención gritarte y... Gracias por tu preocupación.

Aquella disculpa era torpe, forzada y sonaba mucho a las palabras de Hermione, pero agradeció la intención y el esfuerzo de Harry.

-Sí, no te preocupes - le dijo ella

-¿Quieres ir a la cena con nosotros? -la invitó Hermione

-No puedo - contestó - ya tengo planes.

Y antes de que alguno decidiera preguntarle más, salió apresuradamente de la sala común. Iba doblando la primera esquina cuando chocó de frente con alguien que la tomó de los brazos para que no se cayera. Aquello fue como un dèja vù, sobre todo porque el chico volvía a ser Cedric.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo ella sonriéndole

-Me acordé de cuando chocamos la vez que nos conocimos - dijo él acomodándole a Ginny un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. - Me da mucho gusto que ésta vez estés sonriendo y no llorando. Así te ves más bonita.

Demonios, cómo se suponía que dejaría de sentir cosas por él si siempre era así de lindo.

-Se me ocurrió venir por ti - dijo él encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndole seña de que caminaran- No sé cuánta gente vaya a haber

-No entiendo cómo es que pueden hacer una fiesta ¿y si Filch o algún maestro se da cuenta?

-La verdad es que esa fiesta de año nuevo es como una tradición en Hogwarts. La hacen los chicos que siempre se quedan en estas fechas en el castillo y como son pocos nunca los han atrapado. Pero este año todos los alumnos andan por aquí... Esperemos que no esté demasiado abarrotado.

Lo estaba. La sala de menesteres estaba a reventar, en su mayoría de alumnos de los últimos dos años que Ginny no conocía y para su sorpresa varios de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Ella nunca había estado en una fiesta real como aquella, pero estuvo con Cedric y sus amigos, por lo que pasó un rato muy agradable entre risas, pláticas y bailes.

-Mira quien está ahí -dijo Ralph, el amigo de Cedric, señalando a una esquina.

Era Cho Chang con su grupito de amigas. Cedric puso cara de pocos amigos mientras sus amigos se burlaban de él. Afortunadamente para Cedric, había mucha gente y las luces de colores que adornaban la sala hacían muy difícil que se reconociera a las personas. Su amigo puso especial cuidado en estar alejado del campo de visión de Cho. Ginny recordó a Ron diciendo que él quería conquistarla, y soltó una risita al darse cuenta que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Cuando dieron las once, los amigos de Cedric decidieron irse para pasar la medianoche en su sala común. Ante la sorpresa de Ginny, le explicaron que no querían estar ahí para la cuenta regresiva de año nuevo.

-En esta fiesta han metido una costumbre muggle de contar diez segundos antes de año nuevo y al llegar a cero, besar a alguien. No es muy agradable quedarse a ver cómo se besan las parejas -dijo Mitchel

-O peor, esta fiesta está llena de chicas desesperadas que se aprovechan de los que somos indefensos- dijo Ralph poniendo cara de asco al recordar algo, mientras todos se burlaban de él.

Los amigos de Cedric se despidieron de ella con efusivos abrazos, deseándole un feliz año nuevo.

-Los alcanzo en la sala común- les dijo Cedric - Sólo iré a dejar a Ginny, no queremos que nos la roben.

Los chicos salieron y se quedaron ahí ellos dos en medio de la gente y las luces de colores.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar antes de irnos? -le ofreció Cedric.

Ella asintió y entonces él fue a conseguir bebidas a la mesa que tenía la comida. Ginny se quedó parada mirando a la gente bailar a su alrededor.

-¿Te das cuenta que estás parada debajo del muérdago? -dijo una voz que no conocía a su espalda. Ginny dio un paso al costado de inmediato y después volteó a ver a quien le había hablado, era un chico de Ravenclaw que sólo conocía de vista, pero no sabía ni como se llamaba. -Muy lista- le dijo riéndose.

-No me había dado cuenta -le dijo Ginny señalando al muérdago bajo el que había estado.

-¿Vienes con ...?

-Conmigo -interrumpió Cedric parándose junto a Ginny. Se dio cuenta que Cedric no llevaba las bebidas por las que había ido.

El chico de Ravenclaw cambió la sonrisa que tenía por una mueca de fastidio que intentó disimular.

-Diggory -dijo a modo de saludo

-Corner - le contestó de la misma forma cortante.

-¿No has visto a Cho? Me pareció que estaba buscándote.

Fue en ese momento que Ginny reconoció al chico, pues era el mismo que había intentado hacerle la plática el día del baile cuando iba saliendo sola del gran comedor.

-¿Apoco vino? -preguntó Cedric despreocupadamente - Pues no la he visto, pero gracias por el recado. Si nos disculpas. - Y tomó a Ginny de la mano dirigiéndola a un rincón entre la gente para bailar.

-¿Quién era ese? - preguntó ella

-Michael Corner. Es compañero de Cho.

-Ah, ya entiendo. Le gusta Cho y por eso le caes mal.

Cedric se quedó mirándola con rareza y luego se puso a reír.

-¿Qué?

-Ay Ginny, a veces eres demasiado ingenua. No le gusta Cho, le gustas tú.

Ella puso cara de sorpresa pues no se esperaba aquello.

-Con razón intentó hablarme el día del baile -dijo ella

-¿Lo hizo?

-Sí, iba saliendo del gran comedor y me dijo que 'una niña tan bonita no debía andar sola', y yo... Le grité porque...

-Te dijo 'niña' - completó Cedric riéndose. Ginny asintió riéndose también. -Estuvo viéndote todo el baile, se notaba que quería hablarte, pero estuviste con tus hermanos la mayor parte de la noche, así que no lo hizo.

Ese comentario hizo que Ginny se sorprendiera aún más, ya que significaba que Cedric había estado pendiente de ella durante el baile de Navidad.

-Ya, no exageres -le dijo ella esperando que no se notara su sonrojo bajo las luces.

-Es verdad, y no fue el único mirándote. De hecho en este lugar hay varios chicos interesados en ti.

-No me jodas -soltó ella con incredulidad

-En serio. Mira, ese junto a la puerta no ha dejado de verte desde que llegamos. Y el de allá sirviéndose ponche. Y ese grupo de chicos del centro estaba señalándote antes de que Michael Corner te hablara... Te lo dije, eres tú quien puede estar con el chico que quieras.

_Pero no contigo_, pensó Ginny con tristeza. ¿De qué le servía que toda la sala entera la viera y tuviera interés en ella si Cedric no la veía de otra forma más que su amiga? Bailaron unas cuantas canciones y después de un rato Cedric se detuvo.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte un lugar -le dijo él tomando su mano nuevamente y guiándola hacia afuera de la sala, y después con sigilo entre pasadizos y pasillos, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie. Después de unos minutos se encontraron una pequeña puerta muy vieja y desgastada, y al cruzarla estuvieron dentro de un pequeño salón rectangular muy angosto, como si fuera un pasillo, pero cerrado. Y en lugar de paredes, a los costados se alzaban vitrales de colores, por los cuales entraba la luz formando figuras como remolinos en el piso. Entonces Ginny cayó en la cuenta de que era casi medianoche y no tenía por qué entrar luz como si fuera mediodía.

-¿Cómo es que...? -comenzó a preguntar Ginny, abriendo las manos y viendo las figuras que se formaban en ellas.

-No tengo idea -contesto Cedric -Sólo magia, no importa la hora que sea, siempre se ve así.

-Es hermoso- dijo ella maravillada, girando entre las luces de colores y riendo.

-Es mi lugar favorito en Hogwarts... Nunca había traído a nadie más.

Ginny dejó de dar vueltas y se acercó a Cedric.

-Pues supongo que no soy nadie -le dijo con una sonrisa animándose a tomar su mano de nuevo.

Se quedaron ahí mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con los rayos mágicos envolviéndolos, cuando de pronto sonó la alarma del reloj de Cedric, indicando la hora. Era medianoche.

-Feliz año nuevo -dijo Cedric en un susurro inclinándose y acercándose a ella.

Ginny se había quedado pasmada, petrificada como una estatua en medio de aquel hermoso lugar. Podía escuchar sus latidos dentro de su cabeza y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. ¿Estaba imaginando aquello?

Cuando la cara de Cedric estuvo a unos centímetros de la suya, él se detuvo y tras unos segundos, que parecieron eternos, en que ambos contuvieron la respiración, él giró un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Se quedó ahí un instante y después la abrazo.

-Ya es hora de regresar -le dijo al soltarla. Y regresaron por donde habían entrado, para después ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Todo el camino hacia allí habían ido tomados de la mano, pero no volvieron a cruzar palabra y Cedric no volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ginny hubiera querido decirle algo, preguntarle qué había sucedido dentro del pasillo de los vitrales, pero aún se sentía en shock. Aún podía sentir los labios de Cedric tan cerca de los suyos, y aún sentía su corazón flotar.

Cuando estuvieron frente al tapiz de la dama gorda, Cedric subió la mano de Ginny a su cara y le dio un pequeño beso en el dorso.

-Listo, señorita

Tenía que decir algo, pero sólo podía pensar en los labios de Cedric. Él dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Cedric- logró decir ella haciendo que el muchacho volteara -Feliz año nuevo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Feliz año - contestó él sonriéndole de la forma en que Ginny adoraba que lo hiciera.

Entró a la sala común, y después a su dormitorio y a su cama como en cámara lenta. Nada le parecía real. Tocó el lugar donde Cedric había puesto sus labios y suspiró con pesar. Estaba segura que iba a besarla, pero en el último instante se había arrepentido y Ginny no sabía por qué, aunque comenzaba a pensar que era porque ella se había quedado como estúpida sin hacer nada. Tal vez hasta creyó que Ginny no quería besarlo. ¡Qué estúpida! No podía creer que había desaprovechado aquella increíble oportunidad. Ojalá le hubiera correspondido, ojalá se hubiera movido unos centímetros hacia él, ojalá hubiera sabido como besar y lo hubiera atrapado entre sus brazos.

Decidió no lamentarse más y armarse de valor para hacerle frente al día siguiente. Le preguntaría si él sentía algo por ella y si era así, le confesaría lo que ella había estado sintiendo. En caso de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido, esperaba poder convencerlo de que ella sólo sentía mucha admiración por él y un cariño muy especial pero de forma fraternal. Tenía que arriesgarse a hacerlo.

Sin embargo no lo vio al día siguiente, en ninguna hora ni en ningún lugar. Parecía que había desaparecido de Hogwarts. Y lo mismo sucedió el siguiente día. Le había mandado una nota pero no había recibido contestación. Hasta había pasado por la enfermería temerosa de que le hubiera pasado algo, y cuando comenzaba a pensar lo peor, fue entonces que sucedió algo mucho peor.

Era lunes por la mañana y era el primer día de clases. Ginny se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor cuando vio entrar a Cedric, tomado de la mano de Cho Chang.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota**: _Hola de nuevo. Perdón por la tardanza queridos lectore(a)s, no me gusta hacerlos esperar mucho. Gracias otra vez a vale, LilyMasen y mary021, mis lectoras de siempre, me da mucho gusto que sigan leyéndome, no saben cuánto lo aprecio. Ya sé que lo de Cho fue muy de wtf? Pero no me odien! Jeje así es esto del drama, y aún le falta un poco más a esta historia. _

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 11**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Si no hubiera estado en shock tal vez habría salido llorando del gran comedor. ¿Cedric y Cho? Debía ser algún tipo de broma cruel. O estaba soñando, y cuando despertara vería a Cedric de nuevo y hasta tal vez sería ella quien iría tomada de su mano al ir a desayunar. Al pensar en eso, Ginny cayó en la cuenta de que el verdadero sueño había sido todo aquel tiempo compartido con Cedric, las tardes de pláticas, de baile y de clases, de risas y confesiones, su beso…Inexistente. Igual que la posibilidad de que Cedric Diggory, el querido campeón de Hogwarts, se fijara en ella, todo era inexistente. Sintió de pronto un dolor punzante en el pecho, podía estar segura que toda la mesa de Gryffindor había escuchado como se rompía su corazón en pedacitos.

Hizo a un lado su plato aún lleno y salió del gran comedor con paso más veloz de lo que hubiera querido, obligándose a mantener la vista fija en la salida. Al llegar al vestíbulo no pudo controlarse más y echó a correr por las escaleras y los pasillos, chocando con todo aquel que se le atravesara hasta que llegó a su cama y enterró la cara en sus almohadas. Sin embargo ya que estuvo ahí en la intimidad de su dormitorio, las lágrimas no llegaron. No sabía ni cómo se sentía. ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Traicionada?

Enojada, estaba realmente enojada, pero no con Cedric, sino con ella misma. Por ser tan tonta. Había malinterpretado lo de año nuevo, se había hecho falsas ilusiones esperando algo imposible y ahora Cedric estaba saliendo con Cho Chang de nuevo. Pero no entendía, ¿entonces por qué había evadido a Cho en la fiesta de año nuevo? ¿Por qué le había dicho que no quería salir con ninguna chica y ahora estaba con ella? ¿Y por qué no le había dado señales de vida el par de días anteriores?... ¿Y si Cedric se había dado cuenta de que Ginny estaba sintiendo cosas por él y por eso decidió conseguirse novia para alejarla? Había demasiados huecos que no terminaba de comprender, había tantas posibilidades y razones para lo que estaba pasando, que terminó muy frustrada. Todo era su culpa, si tan sólo no se hubiera ilusionado tontamente, si no hubiera abierto la boca para decirle que Harry quería ir con Cho al baile, Cedric no la habría invitado. Por Merlín, si hubiera ido ella como su pareja, las cosas podrían haber sido muy diferentes. Y fue entonces que empezó a llorar. Todo había sido su culpa. No creía que algún día podría sentirse tan furiosa con alguien como en ese momento se sentía consigo misma.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero cuando terminó de desahogarse fue a lavarse la cara al baño. Se miró en el espejo y no le gustó lo que vio. Estaba pálida, triste, con ojeras. Y entonces recordó que a Cedric le gustaba verla sonriendo.

_Me da mucho gusto que ésta vez estés sonriendo y no llorando. Así te ves más bonita_

Podía recordar a la perfección su voz, el tono, sus expresiones, todo. Y entonces sintió una gran añoranza en su corazón. Tal vez su amistad no estaba perdida por completo y eso era lo único que podía pedir: que pudieran seguir siendo amigos. Podía ser que se siguieran viendo aunque fuera con menos frecuencia, o por lo menos que platicaran de vez en cuando al encontrarse por los pasillos, en el gran comedor o los terrenos del castillo. Tal vez hasta la siguieran invitando a fiestas, a pesar de que estuviera Cho.

Sin embargo los días pasaron y no tuvo la oportunidad ni de saludarlo. Nunca se lo cruzaba por los pasillos y a veces ni siquiera lo veía en el gran comedor, y cuando llegaba a divisarlo a lo lejos, siempre iba rodeado de gente y para su mala fortuna, de la mano de Cho. Entonces decidió escribirle algo nuevamente, se dijo a sí misma que era como un ultimátum pues si no recibía respuesta dejaría por la paz a Cedric y no lo volvería a molestar, pero sobretodo dejaría de esperar recuperar su amistad.

Había pasado una semana desde año nuevo cuando Ginny tomó prestado a Pig sin que Ron se diera cuenta y le mandó a Cedric la pequeña nota que había tardado tanto en redactar:

_Hola Cedric, sólo quería saber cómo ibas con eso de respirar bajo el agua.  
Y si no es mucha molestia, quisiera pedirte más clases de encantamientos pues estoy teniendo problemas con algunos en mis clases.  
Saludos, G.W._

No estaba teniendo ningún problema en encantamientos, a decir verdad era de las mejores de su clase, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Cedric, además que no se le ocurrió una excusa mejor para escribirle. Deseó con todo su corazón que pudieran volver a verse, aunque fuera unos minutos. Sin embargo pasaron más días y no recibió respuesta.

Ginny se sentía fatal, lo que le desesperaba era el no saber por qué Cedric no le había contestado, pues no concebía por qué ya no podían verse. Si él le dijera de pronto que ya no quería verla porque sabía que él le gustaba a Ginny, entonces lo entendería. Es más, si le dijera que no podían seguir siendo amigos porque a Cho la ponía celosa, se quedaría contenta, porque sabría qué era lo que estaba pasando. Pero no, estaba llena de dudas. Lo que más la irritaba era la incertidumbre de saber si alguna vez volvería a pasar momentos tan geniales con él. Si alguna vez volverían siquiera a hablarse. Pero se había hecho una promesa a sí misma y tenía que dejar en paz todo ese asunto por más difícil que fuera.

Para su sorpresa, en la noche llegando de cenar encontró un pedacito de pergamino enrollado sobre su almohada, Ginny sintió latir su corazón de alegría, aún sin abrirlo sabía con seguridad quién lo había mandado ¿Había estado allí? Volteó a su alrededor pero la habitación estaba vacía, se sentó lentamente y leyó el mensaje.

_Hola, disculpa no haberte contestado antes, y discúlpame pero no podré seguir con las clases.  
Estoy lleno de tareas y cosas por hacer, además está lo de la segunda prueba.  
Pero voy bien, no te preocupes.  
C.D._

Ginny le dio la vuelta al pergamino esperando encontrar algo más, pero estaba en blanco. Igual que ella… Entonces ya estaba dicho, eso era todo. No quedaban en volver a verse, ni hacer algo juntos. Esperaba que con el tema de la segunda prueba él volviera a pedirle que le ayudara a buscar información, pero parecía que no era así. Se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando la redonda letra de Cedric, esperando sentirse triste, pero en lugar de eso se sentía extrañamente aliviada. Ya no había incertidumbre. Se había acabado su breve amistad y sus vidas regresarían a cómo eran antes de conocerse.

No. Eso no lo podía permitir, no quería volver a ser la niña tímida y llorona que Cedric había conocido. No quería volver a sentirse triste todo el tiempo, ni quería volver a sentirse invisible. Tenía que ser alegre, sonriente, tal como le gustaba a él. Tenía que empezar a ser un poco más sociable y en una de esas hasta fijarse en uno de esos tantos chicos que supuestamente estaban interesados en ella. Tal vez no volvería a pasar más tiempo con Cedric, pero no olvidaría nunca todo lo que aprendió de sí misma, estando con él.

Y con esos ideales en mente, pasó otra semana. Iba a sus clases, estudiaba más que nunca, hablaba con la gente y se mostraba más alegre. Pero nada era igual por más que lo intentara. Con el paso de los días fue dejando de buscar a Cedric entre los alumnos con los que se cruzaba, sobre todo después de esa ocasión en que sus miradas se encontraron por unos breves segundos y entonces él dio media vuelta y se marchó de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudo como si no la hubiera visto. O por lo menos eso había parecido.

Era viernes por la tarde. Había ido a visitar a Hagrid, pero el guardabosques no se encontraba en su cabaña. Cuando iba de regreso al castillo pudo ver a una chica de cabello rubio ondulado en el límite del bosque prohibido levantando las manos como intentando tocar algo, pero delante de ella no había nada. La antigua Ginny hubiera pasado de largo sin importarle aquella chica y se hubiera ido directo a su dormitorio, pero la Ginny de ahora tenía mucha curiosidad y entonces decidió caminar hacia el bosque prohibido y preguntarle qué estaba haciendo.

Y así fue como conoció a Luna.

-Acaricio un thestral -contestó la chica sorprendida de su presencia, pero aun así con amabilidad.

-¿Un qué?

-Thestral, no puedes verlo pero yo sí.

Ginny estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haberle hablado a aquella extraña chica, cuando se le ocurrió poner la mano a un costado de donde ella acariciaba al supuesto thestral, y entonces se dio cuenta que verdaderamente había algo ahí. Podía sentirlo, pero no podía verlo.

-¿Cómo...? -empezó a preguntar Ginny maravillada

-Es un animal, pero sólo pueden verlos quienes han presenciado la muerte.

Debió haber puesto cara de terror al escuchar aquello, pues la chica se apresuró a añadir:

-Pero no son malos, sólo son incomprendidos. De hecho son muy bellos, son como caballos pero con alas...

-Quisiera poder verlos... -dijo Ginny sin pensarlo, antes de recapacitar lo que implicaría dicho hecho - Bueno, no... Quiero decir... No es que quiera haber presenciado la muerte...

-Lo entendí, no te preocupes -contestó con una sonrisa.

-Soy Ginny, por cierto. Ginny Weasley.

-Luna Lovegood.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando de muchas cosas que Ginny nunca había oído mencionar en su vida. Luna era muy extraña, pero era divertida, alegre y sobretodo sincera, así que se agradeció a si misma por haber decidido hablarle. Pero a pesar de que Luna era muy agradable, con el paso de los días pudo darse cuenta que mucha gente, en especial los de su casa, la trataban como un bicho raro, lo que hizo que se sintiera identificada con ella y que la apreciara un poco más. Incluso llegó a escuchar que le decían Lunática, y eso la entristeció y la hizo enojar al mismo tiempo. Fue igual de fácil ganarse su confianza que confiar en ella, de modo que apenas unos días después de conocerla ya le estaba contando de sus dudas acerca de Cedric, aunque no le había dicho de quién se trataba.

-Yo digo que deberías preguntarle por qué ya no quiere hablarte -sugirió Luna.

-De seguro piensa que me "enamoré" de él -contestó Ginny abatida.

-¿Y sí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te enamoraste? - preguntó su nueva amiga con suspicacia.

-No lo sé... Sólo sé que me gustaba mucho estar con él, y platicar y reír. Creo que se convirtió en algo así como mi mejor amigo.

Después de la insistencia de Luna, Ginny se decidió a volver a escribirle, pero esta vez siendo más directa, esperando aclarar todo lo que no había quedado dicho.

_Hola Cedric, espero no molestarte.  
¿Crees que podrías verme el sábado en Hogsmade?  
Dame tan sólo unos minutos, necesito platicar contigo.  
Además, hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarte.  
¿Estás molesto conmigo? Lo digo porque no has vuelto a hablarme...  
Por favor contesta, aunque sea para decir que no.  
G._

Agradeció mucho a Luna por haberle dado aquella idea de ser directa, pues esta vez la contestación de Cedric llegó enseguida.

_Querida Ginny, te pido mil disculpas por haber sido tan grosero todo este tiempo.  
No podría estar molesto contigo nunca, soy un imbécil.  
No puedo el sábado, no iré a Hogsmade,  
pero después en la semana sí, yo te aviso bien cuándo.  
C.D._

Aquello la dejó bastante satisfecha, y con el corazón muy alegre de saber que Cedric no estaba molesto con ella y que _nunca podría estarlo_. Y sobretodo por saber que ya estaba dicho que volverían a verse en un futuro muy próximo.

El sábado por la mañana, Ginny entró al gran comedor de muy buen humor y se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw para hablarle a Luna, quien para su sorpresa se encontraba platicando muy alegremente con Michael Corner. Por unos segundos su lado egocéntrico pensó que estaba hablando con Luna, porque sabía que había hecho amistad con Ginny, pero enseguida pudo darse cuenta que ellos conversaban como si lo hicieran muy seguido.

-Hola Ginny -dijo Luna al darse cuenta de su presencia -él es Michael Corner. Ella es Ginny Weasley - dijo presentándolos.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Michael con una sonrisa mientras le tendía la mano, que Ginny estrechó con amabilidad.

-Michael me ayuda a recuperar mis cosas perdidas, cuando llegan a aparecer en las habitaciones de los chicos -dijo Luna con sinceridad, contestando la pregunta que Ginny tenía en su cabeza y que no se había atrevido a formular.

-Qué amable -dijo Ginny haciendo una nota mental de aquello. Eso quería decir que Michael era un buen chico y se portaba bien con Luna, cosa que le sumaba puntos a favor.

Ginny miró de reojo a la mesa de Hufflepuff y pudo ver a lo lejos a Cedric entre varios de sus amigos, sin embargo él no parecía notar su existencia. Le hubiera gustado que volteara, tal vez si veía que Ginny estaba interesada en algún otro chico, dejaría de pensar que se había "enamorado" de él, si es que lo pensaba.

-¿Van a Hogsmade hoy? -preguntó Michael

-Sí, de hecho venía a preguntarte en dónde nos vemos -le dijo Ginny a Luna.

-Pues podemos irnos después del desayuno -contestó Luna -¿nos acompañas? -le preguntó a Michael

-Claro -contestó él con entusiasmo.

Los tres salieron de Hogwarts enfundados en sus abrigos pues aunque había dejado de nevar, el clima aún hacía de las suyas y soplaba un aire demencial. Los tres iban platicando muy amenamente, pero cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, Luna comenzó a entrar a una tienda tras otra murmurando acerca de un ahuyentador de torposoplos, así que después de un rato Michael y Ginny prefirieron esperarla fuera.

-Ya te conocía -le dijo él de pronto. Ginny maldijo por lo bajo, pues creyó que se refería al baile de navidad o a la fiesta de año nuevo - Tu hermano Charlie trabaja con dragones en Rumania.

Aquello sobresaltó a Ginny pues no se lo esperaba.

-Mi hermano Chris trabaja con él -prosiguió al notar la sorpresa de Ginny.

-Umm, la verdad no lo ubico -dijo Ginny con sinceridad.

-¿Nunca has ido a Rumania? - Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu si?

-Un montón de veces -contestó él - Si quieres, la próxima vez que vaya puedes ir conmigo.

-Ay no, no te molestes.

-No es molestia -insistió él - No creo que a mis padres les importe, además creo que sería mejor llevarte a ti que a alguna de mis tías. Todas roncan horrorosamente...

Ginny soltó una risita tonta que creyó había sonado un poco falsa.

-Está bien, gracias por la invitación-contestó Ginny con una sonrisa amable -Aunque la verdad yo también ronco a veces.

De pronto el aire hizo de las suyas y los envolvió en polvo y hojas secas. Michael se acercó a Ginny para quitarle algo del cabello con amabilidad, pero fue entonces cuando el viento volvió a soplar pero ahora con más violencia, tanto así que le arrancó al chico la bufanda del cuello y la hizo volar por los aires. La ráfaga de viento parecía estar jugando con él, mientras Ginny se reía levemente.

-Espera- le dijo él mientras iba corriendo tras su bufanda que había salido disparada en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban parados.

Ginny se quedó ahí viendo el aparador de una de las tiendas en las que había entrado Luna, cuando de pronto una mano tomó la suya y la jaló.

-¿Qué demonios...? -preguntó Ginny creyendo que era Michael, pero al voltear quedó pasmada al reconocer a Cedric. - ¡Cedric! -gritó sorprendida saludándolo con la sonrisa más sincera que había tenido en todos esos días -¿Qué pasa...? Dijiste que no vendrías a...

Pero él no contestó, y en lugar de eso apretó su mano y la jaló haciéndola caminar muy deprisa, golpeando gente para pasar entre ellos, sin responder a las demás preguntas que ella le hacía. Ginny no entendía que sucedía, pero aún así se dejó guiar cuadras abajo en la calle principal de Hogsmade hasta que la hizo entrar en un angosto callejón vacío y por fin se detuvo y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Ginny con preocupación.

Pudo ver cómo Cedric se pasaba las manos por el cabello con desesperación y volteaba a verla con una expresión de angustia en el rostro.

-Perdóname Ginny - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible - Pero ya no puedo más...

-¿Qué pasa Ced...?

Pero Ginny no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, porqué súbitamente Cedric tomó la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los de ella con desesperación. La había tomado por sorpresa, pero cedió ante aquel beso enseguida. La mano izquierda de Cedric había recorrido su pelirrojo cabello acariciándolo, mientras que la otra mano la había tomado del hombro empujándola hacia la pared del callejón hasta que su espalda estuvo recargada en ella. Ginny no supo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse besar y apretarse contra él. No supo cuánto duró el beso, daba lo mismo si había durado una vida o un segundo. Podía sentir su corazón latir como si fuera a salirse de su pecho, podía sentir los dedos de Cedric en su cabello aferrándola con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir, podía sentir los dedos en su hombro a pesar del grueso abrigo como si su piel estuviera desnuda, pero sobretodo sentía sus labios besándola con insistencia y desesperación. Como si en besarla se le fuera la vida.

Después de un instante que le pareció infinito, él rompió el beso y alejó su cara apenas unos centímetros de la de ella, observándola con ternura y con cierto tipo de tristeza a la vez. Le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica y acarició suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Ginny no podía creer que aquello había pasado, aquel beso había sido perfecto. Sentía como si hubiera sido el mejor momento de su vida. Se sentía feliz, radiante, como si nada pudiera vencer aquel hermoso sentimiento en su corazón.

-Cedric... - le dijo en un suspiro

-Perdóname Ginny -dijo él con tristeza, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, Cedric le apuntaba con su varita directamente a la cara - _Obliviate_ - dijo al tiempo en que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla y entonces todo se puso en blanco.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_Nota: No me odien! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar después?_

_Vale: gracias por emocionarte tanto al leer esto, me halaga mucho. Creo que después de esto quedarás más frustrada con Cedric por arruina momentos._

_LilyMasen: gracias por tus reviews. Ya sé pobrecita Ginny, todo lo que le hago pasar, pero no me odies, ya vendrá lo bueno después._

_Mary021: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic que se ha hecho más y más largo de como lo tenía planeado. Me da gusto que no te hayas aburrido, y si llega a pasar, por favor házmelo saber._

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:** _Hola de nuevo querid s lector s! Estoy muy contenta y agradecida por la respuesta que he tenido de ustedes. Bien dicen que los reviews son el alimento de los escritores de fanfic jeje. Gracias a SamantaBlack, vale, TeddyMellark, LilyMasen, mary021 y ginn19. Espero que les guste el capítulo._

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 12**  
_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Todo estaba de cabeza. Desde aquel sábado en Hogsmade las cosas se habían puesto cada vez más feas. No sabía por qué, pero Cedric no había vuelto a escribirle y seguía sin hablarle, pero esta vez era peor porque la evadía de forma más evidente y cuando llegaba a encontrárselo de frente, él pasaba de largo aunque la viera y hacía como si no se conocieran. Esta vez Ginny no se sintió triste, sino enojada. No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando a Cedric, pero no por eso tenía el derecho a jugar con ella. Pues bien, si él prefería tratarla como a una desconocida que así fuera, por más que le doliera aquello no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie la tratara como se le viniera en gana, ni siquiera Cedric.

Había pensado en comenzar a salir con alguien, por ejemplo con Michael Corner ya que desde que Luna los presentó, el chico la rondaba constantemente. Era amable y caballeroso, seguramente él le habría pedido más de una cita de no ser porque durante esas semanas Ginny tuvo la cabeza llena de confusión.

Y todo desde el día de la salida a Hogsmade. No sabía con seguridad qué era lo que había sucedido, pero recordaba haber estado platicando con Michael y al siguiente instante ella estaba sola, parada en el fondo de un callejón varias cuadras después de donde se supone que había estado unos segundos antes. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero fue en vano. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido entre sus recuerdos, no tenía idea de con quién había estado o dónde. Lo único que tenía por seguro era que acababa de sufrir de algún tipo de laguna mental muy parecida a aquellas que solía tener en su primer año, cuando fue poseída por Tom.

_Tom_. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y entonces empezó a respirar con dificultad. Procuraba alejar sus pensamientos de todos aquellos malos recuerdos, pero con esa experiencia tan parecida no podía evitarlo. ¿Acaso estaba volviendo a ser poseída por algún tipo de magia negra? ¿Pero cómo? ¿De dónde? Esta vez no tenía ningún objeto como el diario. No, no podía ser de nuevo eso, no podía volver a pasarle algo así.

Recargó la espalda en la pared del callejón y se deslizó cuesta abajo hasta quedar sentada en el piso y abrazó sus piernas con fuerza. Tal vez sus peores miedos por fin se estaban volviendo realidad. Desde que Harry la rescató de la Cámara de los Secretos había quedado en ella una duda, como una espina molestando la piel cada que se le toca. ¿Y si había quedado en ella algún resto de Tom? Después de todo la había estado poseyendo durante largo tiempo y le había abierto su alma por completo, quedando expuesta. Siempre que pensaba en su primer año terminaba sintiéndose sucia, usada, como un cascarón ocupado por alguien más. ¿Y si había en ella restos de aquella magia oscura que nunca podrían borrársele?

Apretó los ojos intentando no llorar, pero fue un gesto inútil. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma con fuerza. No podía ser él de nuevo, no creía poder contra Tom esta vez. _Voldemort_, se corrigió a sí misma. Tom no existía, era el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue el mago tenebroso, una ilusión. Para ella Tom había llegado a ser un chico gentil, amable, apuesto y carismático; la fachada perfecta para engañarla y hacer que ella abriera su corazón, dejando ver todo: sus secretos, sus miedos, sus sueños y sus ilusiones. Había confiado en él por completo y la había traicionado. Recordaba haber creído durante un tiempo que el chico del diario era algo así como su mejor amigo pero en realidad todo había sido una gran mentira.

Su llanto aminoró de pronto. Pues justo de esa forma se sentía con respecto a Cedric, ya que llegó a considerarlo como su mejor amigo y después le había parecido que todo era mentira. Había sido demasiado similar. Tal vez por eso había tenido aquella laguna mental: porque estaba teniendo algún tipo de regresión al comparar inconscientemente su amistad con Cedric, con la que creyó tener un día con Tom. Sí, debía ser eso, tenía que serlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y después de un rato se paró con un poco de dificultad. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y no tenía ganas de regresar con Luna y Michael para que la llenaran de preguntas, así que decidió regresar al castillo con la esperanza de volver a ver a Cedric en los días siguientes, deseando que eso la ayudara a sentirse mejor.

Pero parecía que Cedric no quería verla y entonces sus ánimos siguieron bajos. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando escuchó a Ron, Harry y Hermione comentar que habían visto a Cedric en Hogsmeade el día de la visita. Ese fue el punto determinante para convertir su tristeza y añoranza en coraje y desilusión. Cedric le había dicho que no iría a Hogsmeade y le había mentido, le había dicho que podrían verse en los días siguientes y le había mentido, le había dicho que no estaba molesto con ella y seguramente en eso también le había mentido.

Se sentía fatal. Estaba cansada. No podía dormir. Durante los días iba por el colegio como sonámbula y en las noches no podía conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hacía llegaban las pesadillas. Todo era obscuridad, todo era Tom. A veces salía del lago o del bosque prohibido, se reía de ella y absorbía su alma como si fuera un dementor. En uno de sus sueños se había llevado a Cedric y ella los perseguía pero nunca los alcanzaba. En otro iba montado en uno de los dragones de la primera prueba y entonces quemaba todo lo que existía. Ginny despertaba con miedo y se iba a dormir con más miedo aún. Empezó a irle mal en sus clases pues no ponía atención y no podía concentrarse, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y bajo sus ojos se habían formado unas bolsitas obscuras que cada vez se hacían más grandes. Se le había pasado por la mente ir a la enfermería, pero le preocupaba que la señora Pompfrey creyera también que estaba volviendo a tener sus lagunas mentales, y que eventualmente terminara hablándole a sus padres. Se sometió a varios de los remedios de Luna pero no surtieron efecto. Le hubiera gustado contarle a su amiga el motivo por el cual estaba así, pero se sentía insegura. Recordó que tampoco había querido contarle a Cedric sobre su oscuro pasado y que él le había dicho que podría contar con él cuando quisiera hablar con alguien. Soltó una risa amarga mientras arrugaba la hoja que tenía en la mano y sus compañeros de clase la veían con extrañeza.

Intentaba no pensar en Cedric, pero con la segunda prueba acercándose era imposible. Todo el colegio volvía a hablar del torneo de los tres magos, incluso los maestros. Era viernes y Mcgonagall la había llamado al aula de maestros después de clases para darle un sermón acerca de su falta de atención, cuando había llegado el profesor Moody a platicarle a su profesora sus teorías de lo que utilizarían los campeones en la segunda prueba.

-Quien me preocupa es Potter, Minerva. Los demás campeones bien pueden usar el encantamiento caso-burbuja o hasta alguna transformación, pero eso requiere de mucha habilidad y práctica. Es magia avanzada.

-Existen más formas aparte de esas, yo creo que Potter se las arreglará. Ya puede retirarse, señorita Weasley.

Ginny salió del aula muy despacio, intentando escuchar el resto de la conversación.

-¿Crees que vaya a utilizar las branquialgas? -dijo Moody

-No lo sé Alastor, y espero que no lo estés ayudando, sabes que va contra las reglas. Además no es fácil conseguir branquialgas...

Ginny no pudo detenerse más tiempo y finalmente salió cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Casi sin querer ladeó su cabeza pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-Snape debe tener en su despacho... -dijo Moody en voz muy alta

-¡Alastor! Espero que no se te ocurra darle la idea a Potter, ni a ningún otro campeón.

Después se escucharon los pasos de la profesora Mcgonagall acercarse y entonces Ginny salió corriendo de allí. Antes de entrar al gran comedor se había encontrado a Luna que le llevaba un pequeño frasco en las manos.

-Toma -le dijo entregándole el frasco -Es poción para dormir sin soñar.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste? -preguntó Ginny asombrada y a la vez muy agradecida.

-Por ahí -dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-Muchas gracias -contestó ella y le dio un abrazo muy efusivo. Apretó el frasco entre sus manos y lo guardó en su bolsa. En ese momento sentía que su cariño por Luna había aumentado considerablemente.

Entraron juntas al gran comedor mientras se les unía Michael Corner, quien volvió a invitarla a dar un paseo junto al lago al día siguiente. Se sentía tan aliviada ante la perspectiva de volver a dormir por la poción, que finalmente aceptó su invitación. Aquella noche antes de acostarse echó unas cuantas gotas del frasco que le había dado Luna a su vaso de zumo de calabaza y por primera vez en muchos días se sumió en un tranquilo sueño.

Al siguiente día se sentía muy calmada, lo que la puso de muy buen humor desde que abrió los ojos por la mañana. Como era sábado se dio su tiempo para levantarse de la cama, después de todo tenía mucho tiempo que no descansaba así de bien. Sin embargo luego de un rato se obligó a levantarse pues había quedado de ver a Michael en la tarde. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en su "cita". La noche anterior no le había parecido tan mala idea, pero en ese momento había cambiado de opinión. Desafortunadamente no podía cancelarle ni dejarlo plantado, así que se apresuró a bañarse y cambiarse. Estuvo con Luna en la biblioteca un par de horas y después se fueron juntas a comer al gran comedor. Apenas iba terminando cuando Michael la alcanzó en la mesa de Gryffindor llevándole una rosa roja de obsequio.

-Gracias- dijo Ginny tomando la rosa y sonriéndole tímidamente.

Y precisamente cuando salieron del gran comedor e iban caminando por el vestíbulo hacia la entrada principal, escuchó detrás de ella aquella voz que tanto había añorado escuchar.

-¡Ginny!

Ella volteó para encontrarse con Cedric que había corrido para alcanzarlos. Lo miró con incredulidad y extrañeza, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Tienes un minuto? -preguntó él

Ante el silencio de Ginny fue Michael quien habló.

-Te espero afuera- dijo y se apresuró a cruzar la entrada principal hacia los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ginny sin entender qué sucedía.

-¿Podemos vernos en la sala de menesteres en un rato? Necesito decirte algo.

¿Qué demonios? Estuvo a punto de darle la espalda y salir de allí dejándolo solo. Aunque también tuvo ganas de gritarle y empujarlo. Tenía ganas de pegarle, de reprocharle lo mal que la había pasado, de preguntarle dónde había estado cuando más sola se había sentido. Pero en lugar de eso se limitó a responderle con voz fría:

-Perdón, ya tengo planes. - Y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero el la tomó del brazo con un movimiento rápido y la hizo girar de nuevo.

-Por favor Ginny- le dijo suplicante - Perdóname, he hecho mal muchas cosas, dame unas horas, quiero explicarte...

-Sí claro, la última vez dijiste que me escribirías y no volviste a hablarme.

-Te necesito -dijo él en un susurro

Ginny sintió un nudo en el pecho. No debía malinterpretar sus palabras nuevamente. Seguramente lo que había querido decir es que necesitaba de su ayuda o algo así.

-Está bien -dijo ella cediendo de mala gana -Pero debes decirme de qué quieres hablar con tanta urgencia, ya estoy harta de tanto misterio.

Cedric se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva sonoramente. Entonces la miró a los ojos por un instante y enseguida desvió su mirada a la rosa que Ginny tenía en la mano...

-Yo... yo quería pedirte... un... favor...

-¿De qué? - preguntó con frialdad

-Se trata de... de... de la...

-¿Sí? -apremió ella impaciente, pero Cedric volvió a quedarse en silencio y volteó a ver el piso. Eran tan raro escucharlo titubear de esa forma, que enseguida supo que algo andaba mal, ¿Qué cosa podría estarlo perturbando a tal grado? Entonces se le olvidó de pronto que estaba enojada con él -Cedric, ¿no se tratará de la segunda prueba verdad?

-¡Ah!... Sí...sí... es eso.

-¡Pero Cedric! la prueba es mañana. No me digas que no encontraste cómo respirar bajo el agua...

-No... yo...

Ginny intentó recordar los encantamientos que había mencionado el profesor Moody, pero no pudo. De cualquier forma había dicho que requerían de mucha práctica y no creía que en menos de un día pudiera aprendérselos. En ese momento vio a Michael caminar hacia ellos con cara de impaciencia.

-Iré a la sala de menesteres en cuanto me desocupe -se apresuró a decirle

-¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?

-Como una hora - le dijo y dio media vuelta para alcanzar a Michael antes de que él llegara a donde estaban.

Sin embargo su caminata por el lago duró más de una hora, tal vez hasta dos. Ginny se sentía impaciente pues no podía sacar a Cedric de su cabeza. No prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía Michael, pues estaba intentando recordar cómo se llamaba la cosa que supuestamente había en el despacho de Snape y ayudaría a alguien a respirar bajo el agua sin complicaciones, pero no le llegaba a la mente el nombre, sólo tenía la idea de que era algún tipo de planta. Se maldijo por no haber prestado la suficiente atención.  
Cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer no pudo soportar más su impaciencia y se disculpó con Michael alegando que tenía mucho sueño pues había sufrido de insomnio las últimas semanas. Él quiso acompañarla a su sala común, pero ella insistió en que no era necesario. Michael se despidió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, pero Ginny no sintió el mismo cosquilleo y la misma emoción que había sentido cuando Cedric la había llegado a besar de la misma forma.

Michael entró al gran comedor para la cena, y ella corrió escaleras arriba esperando que Cedric aún estuviera en la sala de menesteres. Iba por el quinto piso cuando de pronto recordó el nombre de la planta deteniéndose de golpe. Branquialgas. Entonces lo meditó por unos minutos que le parecieron larguísimos ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿Tanto le importaba Cedric? La respuesta era obvia, así que salió disparada corriendo de regreso por las escaleras con dirección a las mazmorras. Cuando estuvo a poca distancia del despacho de Snape se paró de nuevo con la respiración agitada y recargándose en la pared con una mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿cómo pretendía entrar al despacho y robarle las branquialgas? Si la descubrían seguramente iban a expulsarla, pero necesitaba entrar, Cedric la necesitaba...

Estaba debatiéndose escondida entre unas armaduras cuando de pronto escuchó la voz del profesor Moody.

-Ya te vi Weasley

Ginny salió abatida de su escondite, esperando que la reprendiera, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aún no había cometido ningún crimen.

-Si te viera Snape pensaría que quieres meterte a su despacho -dijo Moody con una mueca burlona en la cara -Afortunadamente para ti, el profesor ha salido del colegio y no volverá hasta mañana.

Ginny se quedó en silencio agradeciendo por aquello, preguntándose si el profesor Moody conocía sus intenciones.

-La puerta está abierta -añadió él mientras se alejaba

-Pero profesor ¿Cómo sabe...?

-¿Yo? -dijo volteando a verla - Yo no sé nada, yo no he estado aquí esta noche y tu tampoco... Por cierto, es un frasco azul - dijo y siguió su camino dejándola sola.

Ginny se apresuró en entrar al despacho de Snape, que efectivamente estaba abierto. Había frascos por todas partes pero ninguno era azul. Abrió gabinetes y armarios, hasta que encontró el pequeño frasco que al abrirlo encontró en él unas seis pequeñas bolas verdes. Ginny vació el contenido del frasco en una mesita y se metió las bolas en las bolsas de los jeans. Cuando salió del despacho de Snape ya había pasado mucho tiempo, no tenía idea de la hora que era pero estaba segura de que ya no debía andar deambulando por el castillo, así que caminó con cautela hasta la sala de menesteres tardándose más de lo que hubiera querido. Sin embargo no había señales de Cedric en la sala, ni fuera, ni en los alrededores.

No sabía que hacer, lo único que se le ocurría era ir a la sala común de Hufflepuff, pero eso implicaría caminar del séptimo piso al primero nuevamente y ni siquiera sabía bien cómo entrar. Se sentó en el piso abatida y cansada, tal vez lo mejor sería irse a dormir y despertarse temprano para encontrar a Cedric en el desayuno. Así que se fue con cuidado hasta su dormitorio, sacó las branquialgas de sus bolsas y las puso en el buró junto a su cama.

Ginny sintió que apenas se había quedado dormida cuando algo la había despertado de golpe. Abrió los ojos y entonces vio una pequeña sombra junto a su cama, cuando se acostumbró a la obscuridad, reconoció a un elfo doméstico robándose las branquialgas.  
Ginny se levantó súbitamente y tomó al elfo de su pequeña mano.

-¿Qué haces?

-La señorita debe perdonar a Dobby, pero Dobby debe ayudar a Harry Potter.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Ginny desconcertada

-Dobby iba a robar las branquialgas para dárselas a Harry Potter, pero la señorita se le adelantó.

-Pero no son para Harry

Aquello hizo que el elfo llamado Dobby soltara un bufido de algo que parecería indignación.

-Pero la señorita es hermana del amigo de Harry Potter...

-Sí, pero...

-La señorita debe ayudar a Harry Potter...

-Me gustaría pero...

-La señorita le debe la vida a Harry Potter...

Ginny se quedó callada por unos segundos.

-Está bien, está bien... Pero con una condición.

-Lo que diga la señorita.

- Le daré la mitad de las branquialgas a Harry, si llevas la otra mitad a la sala común de Hufflepuff y se las das a Cedric Diggory.

-Como lo ordene, pero vaya en este momento a dejarle las branquialgas al señor Harry Potter -dijo Dobby tomando tres de las bolitas de su buró y tronando los dedos para desaparecer.

Ginny se levantó y tomó las branquialgas restantes, para después salir con sigilo de su dormitorio. Entró con cuidado al dormitorio de los chicos de cuarto año, sin embargo las camas de Ron y de Harry se encontraban vacías. Salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí y se quedó en la sala común preguntándose dónde podían estar aquellos dos. Estaba a punto de regresar a su cama cuando volvió a aparecer Dobby con las branquialagas en la mano.

-El señor Cedric Diggory no está en su dormitorio, ni en su sala común.

-Tampoco Harry.

-Debemos buscar a Harry Potter.

-Está bien te ayudaré, pero hazme otro favor. Regresa al dormitorio de Cedric y deja en su cama las branquialgas. -Escribió una nota rápida explicándole que aquellas bolitas le ayudarían a respirar bajo el agua y se la entregó a Dobby - Después busca a Harry en la cabaña de Hagrid, yo iré a la biblioteca.

Y entonces Dobby volvió a desaparecer. Ginny ni siquiera subió a cambiarse y salió así de la sala común. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca encontró enseguida a Harry, solo, durmiendo encima de la pila de libros que tenía abiertos.

-¿Dobby? -dijo Ginny en un susurro esperando que el elfo la escuchara, pero no apareció.

Recorrió los demás pasillos de la biblioteca esperando encontrar a Cedric pero no estaba allí. Esperó un momento pero Dobby no regresaba, así que dejó las branquialgas junto a la cabeza de Harry y caminó de vuelta a la sala común. Se había quedado dormida en un sillón cuando Dobby volvió a despertarla.

-¿Ha encontrado la señorita a Harry Potter?

-Sí -respondió ella con un bostezo - Estaba dormido en la biblioteca y le dejé ahí las branquialgas.

-Gracias - dijo Dobby con una reverencia y volvió a desaparecer.

Ginny subió a su dormitorio queriendo volverse a dormir pero afuera ya había luz y sus compañeras ya estaban despiertas, así que se dio un baño y se apresuró a salir. La gente en el colegio también se había despertado temprano, pues la segunda prueba esta por llevarse a cabo. Buscó a Cedric en el gran comedor pero no lo encontró. Ojalá hubiera visto las branquialgas a tiempo.

Las filas de personas caminando al lago eran abundantes y Ginny anduvo estirando el cuello esperando ver a Cedric entre la multitud, pero no fue así. Hasta que comenzó la segunda prueba. Fue entonces cuando Ginny creyó haberse llevado la desilusión más grande su vida. Había pensado que vería a Cedric sacar las branquialgas y comérselas, pero el único que hizo eso fue Harry. Cedric había utilizado un encantamiento en el que envolvía su cabeza en un tipo de casco lleno de aire y así podía estar bajo el agua, no sólo una hora sino el tiempo que quisiera. Recordó que Moody lo había llamado encantamiento casco-burbuja, magia avanzada, que requería de mucha práctica y habilidad. Soltó una carcajada de indignación. Cedric le había hecho creer que no había encontrado solución para la segunda prueba, y ella tan estúpida como siempre había arriesgado todo robándole las branquialgas a Snape. Bueno, por lo menos Harry había hecho uso de ellas. Creía que debía irse del lugar, regresar a su cama a dormir un poco, pero sus piernas no se movieron y se quedó entre la gente de las gradas viendo el espectáculo aunque en realidad no se veía nada de lo que sucedía en el fondo del lago. Pero la cereza en el pastel fue ver a Cedric saliendo al cabo de una hora sosteniendo a Cho.

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras_

Eso fue todo, ya no podía seguir allí. Se abrió paso entre la gente y no esperó a que salieran los demás campeones del lago. Había pasado el resto del día en su habitación. Cuando el ruido del festejo proveniente de la sala común fue demasiado molesto, decidió salir a comer, pero en cuanto salió de la sala común se encontró a Cedric. Le hubiera preguntado qué demonios hacía ahí, pero estaba tan furiosa que no quería ni siquiera hablarle, así que pasó de largo sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Ginny... - pero ella siguió caminando sin hacerle caso -Por favor, déjame explicarte...

Le hubiera gustado taparse los oídos con las manos como cuando era niña. Estaba harta de sus supuestas explicaciones, ya no quería sentirse angustiada ni con añoranza. Ya no quería sentir.

-Necesito decirte algo...

-¡Déjame en paz! - le espetó - Estoy harta de que me hables y dejes de hacerlo cuando se te venga en gana.

-Ginny... - volvió a decir Cedric detrás de ella esta vez tomándola del brazo con suavidad, pero ella se zafó bruscamente y con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita pronunciando el primer encantamiento que se le vino a la mente.

Se habría echado a reír por lo irónico de la situación, pues le había lanzado el hechizo de mocomurciélagos y Cedric se había quedado parado lleno de aquella sustancia tan inconfundible. Pero en lugar de reírse dio media vuelta y salió corriendo lo más deprisa que pudo.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? _

_Ya sé que es mucho drama y mucho lío, pero este capítulo es de transición y el capítulo que viene es el bueno. Yo lo nombraría 'Explicaciones', así que estén pendientes. Les prometo que estará pronto ;)_

_SamantaBlack: gracias por tu review, estoy actualizando seguido y lo más pronto que puedo. Gracias por leer esto._

_vale: para el momento en que estés leyendo esto, seguramente estás ahogando a Cedric jejeje, pero no te preocupes, finalmente en el siguiente capítulo sabremos qué demonios pasa por su cabecita. Gracias por leerme y animarme a escribir más._

_TeddyMellark: Hola! pues creo que ni él mismo sabe lo que le pasa, pero ya pronto lo sabremos todos, y también espero que el capítulo siguiente este muy pronto. Gracias por el review._

_LilyMasen: Gracias por seguir con esta historia y por tus reviews, lo único que agregaré es: paciencia! Ah y gracias por no odiarme jejeje_

_mary021: ya lo sé, están taaan ciegos pero así casi siempre es el amor. Gracias por tus palabras acerca de este fic, me halagas demasiado._

_ginn19: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me dan a entender que estoy haciendo bien esto y me animan a seguir y a mejorar. Y gracias también por seguir esta historia. Espero que te siga gustando._


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: **_hola de nuevo a todo(a)s! Paso de rápido a publicarles el pronto capítulo que les prometí, aunque debo confesar que como me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo, me quedó tan largo que tuve que partirlo a la mitad. Pero no se preocupen que eso significa que el siguiente estará muy pronto. _

_Gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad me van dando muchas ideas, las use o no me sirven de mucho. Gracias a LilyMasen, vale, mary021 y ginn19 que están super pendientes de esta historia, me sacan una sonrisa cada que veo sus reviews. Este es para ustedes :)_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 13**  
_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Ginny corrió lo más rápido que pudo, entre escaleras y pasillos sin mirar atrás, esperando que Cedric no la hubiera seguido. Recordó la imagen del muchacho cubierto de mocomurciélagos y sintió una rara combinación de emociones, por un lado sentía cierto tipo de culpa pero por el otro sentía algo muy parecido a la satisfacción. Y además se sentía orgullosa de no haber terminado llorando, creía haber descubierto la forma perfecta de canalizar su enojo en algo diferente al llanto: la magia.

Apenas había llegado al vestíbulo dispuesta a entrar al gran comedor cuando Luna se le acercó y la llevó a un rincón.

-Te estaban buscando -dijo su amiga

-¿Quién? -preguntó Ginny con curiosidad

-Cedric.

Ginny abrió la boca en una expresión de asombro que intentó disimular de inmediato.

-¿De verdad? Qué raro, tal vez entendiste mal...

-No tienes por qué fingir, hace tiempo que sé que el chico misterioso del que me hablaste era él.

Esta vez Ginny no pudo disimular su sorpresa, pero ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando lo que Luna ya sabía.

-¿Pero cómo...? -Luna se encogió de hombros -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el principio. Ya sospechaba que era él, por la forma en que lo mirabas y lo buscabas, pero lo que me hizo confirmarlo fue aquel día de visita a Hogsmade.

-¿Qué?

-Ya Ginny, no sigas disimulando. Te vi ese día desde dentro de la tienda irte corriendo con Cedric. Desapareciste el resto del día y después sólo nos dijiste que te habías sentido mal y te habías ido.

-¿Estás segura de haber visto eso y no otra cosa? ¿Estás segura que era Cedric y no alguien más?

-Está bien si no quieres contarme, pero yo sé lo que vi - contestó Luna cruzándose de brazos.

Ginny se quedó completamente contrariada. Eso significaba que su laguna mental incluía a Cedric de algún modo. ¿Era eso de lo que quería hablarle con tanta urgencia y desesperación? ¿Era eso lo que quería explicarle?

-¿Y bien? -insistió Luna

-¿Qué?

-¿Te encontró Cedric?

-Pues sí - contestó Ginny - pero... Yo estaba muy molesta y le terminé mandando un encantamiento y... lo llené de mocos.

-¡Ginny! - exclamó Luna con indignación.

-Todo ha sido su culpa -se excusó - Con todo su misterio y sus mentiras, él sólo está jugando conmigo...

Entonces fue Luna quien puso la cara de asombro esta vez y se tapó la frente con una mano como no pudiendo creer todo lo que Ginny estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué pasa? -se interrumpió Ginny sin entender la incredulidad de Luna

- Se supone que no debo decírtelo yo, porque se supone que él iba a hablar contigo desde hace días y contarte todo, pero bueno...

-Luna... -comenzó a decir Ginny en tono de reproche.

-Después de aquel día en Hogsmade me di cuenta que Cedric te evadía cuando se encontraban, pero observando bien él siempre estaba pendiente de ti, incluso un día me preguntó por tu 'mal estado' muuuy sutilmente pero yo ya sabía de lo de ustedes, así que le pregunté directamente qué había pasado, pues estabas muy rara. Él no me quiso decir, pero los días siguientes se la pasó preguntándome cómo estabas y cómo te sentías, le dije lo que sabía, que estabas teniendo insomnio y pesadillas pero sólo eso. Así que un día apareció con la poción para dormir sin soñar y me dijo que te la diera.

Ginny no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. No podía ser verdad, Cedric la había evadido y plantado y mentido.

-No te creo -contestó Ginny necia.

-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

-¿Y por qué no me contaste todo esto antes?

-¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? Se suponía que yo no sabía nada acerca de Cedric, además te pregunté muchas veces por lo que pasó en Hogsmade cuando desapareciste y nunca me dijiste la verdad.

Ginny se quedó en silencio unos instantes. No era culpa de Luna y no podía enojarse con ella, después de todo había sido muy buena amiga en esos días y sabía que nunca encontraría a nadie más como ella.

-¿Y por qué Cedric no habló conmigo desde el principio?- preguntó Ginny con frustración.

-Eso no lo sé, tendrías que preguntárselo a él.

-No sé si quiero verlo. Estoy tan molesta...

-No hoy, pero tal vez en unos días debas buscarlo, en cuánto se te pase el coraje y aclares tu mente.

-No lo sé, siento que ya lo esperé demasiado...

-Ay Ginny, eso no importa. La vida es demasiado corta como para estar con orgullos vanos. Si lo quieres no desperdicies más tu tiempo.

Se quedaron ambas en silencio por un minuto. A veces le sorprendía la inmensa sabiduría que Luna irradiaba. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero por lo menos esa noche no quería volver a pensar en Cedric.

-Gracias Luna - le dijo con una sonrisa y entraron juntas al gran comedor.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

El siguiente día Ginny fue a clases sin tener señal de Cedric. Intentaba no pensar en él ni buscarlo con la mirada, pero en el fondo sabía que debía verlo. Habían tantas cosas por preguntarse y explicarse, que por muy enojada que estuviera con él, sabía que debía darle tiempo para hablar, sólo que no tenía el ánimo para buscarlo ni para escribirle. Decidió dejar que las circunstancias los encontraran. O si él no estaba molesto por lo de los mocos, entonces se las arreglaría para encontrarla.

Ese día no tuvo su última clase, entonces subió a la sala común a perder el tiempo en lo que era hora de la cena. Sin embargo se encontró a los gemelos y a Ron molestándola, preguntándole con insistencia qué le estaba pasando. Señalaron su palidez y sus ojeras de los días pasados, y además les habían dicho que la habían visto deambular por el castillo a altas horas de la noche, así que los tres estaban muy preocupados por ella. Porque creían que lo de su primer año se estaba repitiendo.

Tom. Parecía que toda su vida se reducía a Tom y lo que la había hecho pasar. Ginny sintió que pasaría toda su vida marcada por aquel suceso por más que intentara olvidarlo. Entonces decidió salir de la sala común, no sin antes aclararle a sus hermanos muy airadamente que se encontraba bien y que no necesitaba niñeras.

Pensó en ir a la sala de menesteres, pero no quería encontrarse a Cedric que tal vez estaría allí. Tampoco quería ir al gran comedor pues aún no tenía hambre y además también existía la posibilidad de que Cedric estuviera cenando. Entonces caminó sin rumbo durante largo rato y finalmente se encontró en los terrenos de Hogwarts fuera del castillo. Vio una luz tenue proveniente de la cabaña de Hagrid y decidió ir a verlo, esperando que él no la empezara a molestar como sus hermanos. Sin embargo cuando tocó a la gran puerta nadie respondió. Hubiera regresado al castillo de no ser porque no tenía ganas de estar en ningún otro lugar, así que se sentó en los escalones de la entrada a esperar a Hagrid.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando vio acercarse a Malfoy y sus amigos. Genial, lo único que le faltaba. Tal vez si los ignoraba no la molestarían y pasarían de largo, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Miren qué tenemos aquí. Una comadreja solitaria. -dijo Malfoy con su arrogante voz.

-Lárgate Malfoy -dijo Ginny con brusquedad

-A la pobre comadreja ni siquiera la quiere su amigo el gigante imbécil - dijo ignorándola y haciendo que sus compinches se siguieran riendo.

Ginny se levantó de golpe del escalón en el que estaba sentada.

-No vuelvas a insultar a Hagrid -espetó Ginny con furia

-¿O qué? Tu amigo no puede tocarme, él es un inútil, una bestia aberrante y miserab...

Pero Ginny no lo dejó continuar y con un movimiento tan natural como respirar, sacó su varita y la agitó mientras gritaba un encantamiento que desplegó una especie de látigo invisible y le dio de lleno en la mejilla a Malfoy. Él se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se tocaba el lugar donde le había pegado, viéndola sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Ginny supo en ese momento que iba a pagar caro aquello, pero no podía correr, pues ellos la superaban en número y no había nadie a quién pedirle ayuda a la redonda. Entonces Malfoy furioso sacó su varita y empezó a atacarla, ella se defendió como pudo y habría sido un duelo muy parejo contra él, de no ser porque después de un rato sus amigos también se metieron. Eran tres contra una y aún así Ginny estaba deteniéndolos, incluso su hechizo aturdidor alcanzó a Crabbe y lo dejó tirado. Sin embargo llego el momento en que no pudo más contra ellos y la estaban acorralado, y cuando estuvieron muy cerca de ella pasó algo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Ellos estaban ganándole, y aún así en un intento desesperado, mientras Ginny se encargaba de Malfoy, Goyle se había acercado a ella y le había soltado un puñetazo en el estómago con tanta fuerza que había soltado su varita y había caído de rodillas al piso sujetándose donde le había acertado el golpe. Escuchó a lo lejos que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero tal vez era una alucinación.

-Eres un imbécil Goyle -dijo con enojo Malfoy -Corre.

Pero antes de que el compinche de Malfoy pudiera hacer lo que le indicaba, había caído desmayado a su lado. Ginny levantó la cara pero sus ojos estaban tan aguados por el dolor que no reconoció a la figura que se acercaba corriendo.

-No te metas Diggory -dijo Malfoy amenazante -O la pagarás muy caro. Esto es un asunto entre la comadreja y nosotros.

-¡Deja de llamarla así! -gritó Cedric al mismo tiempo que hacía volar la varita de Malfoy por los aires, se acercó hacia él y sin que pudiera advertirlo, le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente junto a Goyle.

De pronto escuchó la voz de Hagrid saliendo del bosque prohibido. Cerró los ojos. Escuchó gritos y lo siguiente que supo es que Hagrid y Cedric la ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntaron ambos al unísono

-Eso creo -contestó Ginny en voz baja

-Yo la llevaré a la enfermería, Hagrid encárgate de estos -dijo señalando con la cabeza a los tres chicos en el suelo.

-¿Qué les hago?

-Lo que quieras, por mi regálalos como comida de dragón -contestó Cedric -Vamos - le dijo a Ginny apremiándola a ir a la enfermería.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario. No me pegó tan fuerte -Dijo ella mintiendo - me agarró desprevenida, es todo. Sólo quiero descansar...

Pero Cedric siguió insistiendo de tal forma que Ginny terminó por ceder. Sin embargo en cuanto dio el primer paso sintió un dolor punzante en el tobillo que no había notado antes.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Cedric preocupado

-Creo que me lastimé el tobillo - dijo ella con una mueca de dolor.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Cedric se había agachado y había pasado un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y con el otro la había tomado de la cintura levantándola con facilidad, después avanzó hacia el castillo cargándola. Había tantas cosas que podría y quería decirle, pero en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos.

-Cedric... - dijo de pronto en un susurro.

-No digas nada -contestó él y ella obedeció recargando su cara en el pecho de Cedric y aspirando su perfume.

Afortunadamente no se encontraron a nadie en su camino a la enfermería y cuando llegaron allí la señora Pompfrey le revisó el tobillo, el cual tenía un corte producto de algún hechizo que había rebotado por accidente. Le untó una pomada y enseguida sintió una sensación de calor donde antes sentía dolor. Ginny sólo quería acostarse y dormir, pero en cuanto salieron de la enfermería se encontraron con Hagrid que los veía con cara de culpa.

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere verlos en su oficina - dijo con la cabeza baja.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Quė hiciste? ¿Le dijiste? -le reprochó Ginny

-No supe qué más hacer, yo quería que los castigaran por atacarte y... Lo siento, no pensé que los metería en problemas.

-Está bien Hagrid, no te preocupes -dijo ella de mala gana - Sólo no vayas a decirle a mis hermanos de esto -pero al ver la cara de Hagrid supo que ya era demasiado tarde -¡No!

-Sí... Es que yo...Creí que debían saberlo...

Y antes de que pudiera seguir reclamándole, Cedric la había conducido camino a la oficina del director. La perspectiva de enfrentarse a algún regaño o castigo de Dumbledore le parecía mejor que tratar con la sobre protección desmedida de sus hermanos. Caminaron en silencio y cuando llegaron a la gárgola de la entrada, Cedric dijo la contraseña y entonces se abrió el hueco que los dejó pasar a la oficina. Dentro se encontraba Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio.

-Tomen asiento -les dijo con voz tranquila. Ellos obedecieron. -Hagrid me ha contado lo que sucedió, pero quería cerciorarme de que todas las versiones coincidieran, así que señor Diggory, usted primero.

-Claro profesor. Yo... estaba mirando por una ventana del vestíbulo hacia afuera y alcancé a ver que Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaban a Ginny, después vi que empezaban a pelear los tres contra ella y entonces fue cuando salí del castillo y corrí hacia ellos lo más rápido que pude, pero antes de que pudiera llegar vi como... uno de ellos golpeaba a Ginny.

-¿Quién fue?

-La verdad... No estoy seguro -dijo Cedric

-Y entonces cuando llegó a ellos, golpeó al señor Malfoy.

Cedric asintió levemente y Dumbledore se quedó pensativo por un momento.

-Su turno, señorita Weasley.

Ginny suspiró con pesadumbre, no tenía caso mentir. Así que le relató al director que había estado esperando a Hagrid cuando llegaron los tres chicos de Slytherin, que cuando insultaron al guardabosques ella atacó a Malfoy y después había sucedido todo lo demás. Tras un momento de silencio, el profesor Dumbledore habló con su característica voz calmada.

-Pues parece que las cosas no fueron tan graves como me las contó Hagrid, nuestro amigo tiende a exagerar un poco a veces. Sin embargo me temo que no podremos castigar al señor Goyle por golpearte ya que Cedric hizo lo mismo con Malfoy.

-Pero los tres la atacaron cuando estaba sola -dijo Cedric desesperado - Si de eso se trata, no me importa salir castigado si con eso se llevan su merecido.

-Y es muy noble de tu parte, pero me temo que eso no va a poderse, ya que los recuerdos de los tres chicos fueron removidos...

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién...?

-Yo - contestó Dumbledore -Creo que lo mejor para todos será olvidar este suceso. Quiero que esto quede como una advertencia, pues si vuelve a pasar algo así no volveré a ayudarles, sin importar de quien haya sido la culpa. Señorita Weasley, puede retirarse. Señor Diggory quédese un momento, quisiera platicar con usted.

Y entonces Ginny salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor esperando no encontrarse a ninguno de sus hermanos. Pero al llegar a la sala común todos la estaban esperando, hasta Harry y Hermione. Se le fueron encima con sus preguntas y maldiciones hacia Malfoy. Por lo que había entendido, Hagrid les había ido a decir que Draco y sus amigos la habían estado golpeando y quien sabe que cosas más sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Por más que intentó explicarles que las cosas no habían sido así, ninguno le prestó atención y cuando lo hicieron no creyeron nada de lo que les decía. Y como era de esperarse, salió a la luz el tema de su primer año y cómo había dejado que el recuerdo de Voldemort la poseyera. Casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar de la frustración. Estaba harta de que todos intentaran protegerla, como si ella no pudiera defenderse sola. Por un momento había mantenido a raya a los tres Slytherin y sus hermanos no le creían. Creían que era una estúpida indefensa que pedía a gritos ayuda, que no podía ni respirar por sí misma... y todo a causa de el maldito diario de Tom Ryddle.

-¡Déjenme en paz! -gritó Ginny con un sollozo y salió corriendo de la sala común hasta llegar al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado. Pasó tres veces enfrente de la pared pensando en un lugar donde pudiera estar sola y nadie pudiera encontrarla, pero no apareció la puerta como solía hacerlo.

Necesitaba esconderse, pero parecía que la sala estaba ocupada, así que corrió hacia el primer lugar que se le ocurrió: aquel pasillo de los vitrales a donde Cedric la había llevado en año nuevo. Intentó sacar su enojo a través de la magia, mandando hechizos por doquier, pero no funcionó. Finalmente se sentó en un rincón en el piso y se soltó a llorar con fuerza. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos intentando ahogar sus sollozos, cuando de pronto unas manos suaves tomaron las suyas y las bajaron dejando su rostro descubierto. Y entonces vio a Cedric arrodillado a su lado. Él le limpió las lágrimas con ternura y después la abrazó con cuidado. Ginny lo sostuvo con fuerza. Se apretó contra él inundando sus pulmones de aquel perfume que tanto amaba y lloró hasta cansarse mientras él la consolaba. Él la meció con ternura mientras lloraba y le decía constantemente que ya todo estaba bien. Cuando Ginny dejó de sollozar, él deposito un suave beso en su cabello.

-Te quiero tanto, Ginny - susurró él.

Entonces la soltó y se levantó, dio unos pasos de un lado a otro muy pensativo y finalmente volteó a mirarla.

-¿Has oído eso de que a quien más se lastima es a quien más se quiere? -preguntó Cedric pero ella no contestó. - Hice algo horrible. Te he lastimado y me odio todos los días por eso, sé que tal vez no puedas perdonarme nunca pero necesito explicarte. ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

Ginny se encontraba como dentro de un tipo de sopor, estaba aturdida y lo único que le importaba en ese momento era seguir apirando su aroma. Como no contestó nada, Cedric pareció tomar su silencio como una afirmación. Entonces se sentó junto a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Necesito contarte todo desde el principio para que puedas entenderme, sé que has visto todas las cosas desde tu propio punto de vista, pero me gustaría que intentaras ponerte en mi lugar por un momento y así puedas comprender mi punto de vista. Prométeme que vas a escucharme hasta que termine, es lo único que te pido.

Ante su mirada suplicante, Ginny asintió levemente aún sin decir palabra y entonces Cedric comenzó su historia.

-Te conocí -dijo Cedric -Por casualidad o destino, no lo sé. Nos volvimos amigos y fue tan genial compartir contigo las clases y los bailes y las risas y el tiempo... De pronto te convertiste en lo primero que pasaba por mi mente al despertar y lo último al irme a dormir. Estar contigo era lo mejor de mis días... Por más que he intentado recordar, no doy con el momento en que empecé a sentir cosas por ti. Me engañé a mi mismo por un tiempo, diciéndome que sólo eras mi amiga, que sólo sentía cariño fraternal, que eras como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuve. Y tal vez me habría creído eso, de no ser porque cada día parecías levantarte más hermosa y radiante que nunca...Y entonces empezaron los celos. Sobre todo de Potter, por la forma en que lo veías y hablabas de él. Al principio pensé que era normal, que él comenzaba a fastidiarme porque no se daba cuenta que te tenía frente a él. Pero después estuvieron todos los demás chicos: me moría de celos cada vez que alguno volteaba a verte o a hablarte, y lo peor es que los había por doquier. Aunque afortunadamente para mi, tu ni siquiera los notabas... Y eso era lo más hermoso de todo, que de pronto para ti sólo existía yo. No sabes la forma en que me sentía cada vez que me veías y se iluminaba tu sonrisa. Te juro que cierro los ojos y aún puedo recordarte de esa forma... -Suspiró con fuerza mientras Ginny intentaba comprender las palabras de Cedric, pero su cerebro estaba paralizado. Seguramente estaba soñando. De pronto Cedric acarició su mejilla y su suave toque la hizo recordar que todo era real. - Y entonces un día después de Navidad desperté sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ti.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: **_hola nuevamente, les vengo a regalar el capítulo más grande que he escrito. Espero que les guste._

_Mil gracias de nuevo a LilyMasen, vale, mary021, ginn19 y Lady Ai Taisho :)_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 14**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

-Y entonces un día después de Navidad, desperté sabiendo que estaba enamorado de ti.

Ginny ahogó un suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

_Enamorado de ti._

Imposible, irreal, increíble.

_Enamorado de ti._

Sintió su corazón elevarse y caer. Sintió un millón de mariposas revolotear por todo su cuerpo. Sintió su piel erizarse. Sintió en su pecho una extraña sensación de calor que nunca antes había sentido. Sintió que estaba dentro de un maravilloso sueño lleno de luces y colores donde sólo existían Cedric y ella.

Lo miró fijamente, aún sin poder asimilar sus palabras, sin poder creer que fuera real. Toda ella se encontraba en trance y lo único que existía en ese momento para ella eran sus ojos tan anhelantes y llenos de dulzura. Él tomó su mano y la miró como esperando que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Entonces él siguió hablando.

-Ya lo sé...Ni siquiera yo lo comprendía. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado? De entre todas las chicas que conozco, no entendía por qué tu. ¿Por qué si acababa de conocerte tan sólo un par de meses antes? ¿Por qué si tan sólo eras una niña de 13 años? -Él le dedicó una sonrisa apagada -No digo que seas una niña, pero bueno... te llevo cuatro años. No es cualquier cosa, nunca salí con alguien más joven que yo y mucho menos me sentí así por alguien de tu edad, ni siquiera de la mía. Lo medité y lo medité, pero la verdad es que nunca antes había sentido lo que siento por ti... Y es que eres tan divertida y alegre. Eres sencilla, inteligente, hermosa... No sabes cómo me sentí al ver la transformación que estabas teniendo, vi como comenzabas a pasar de una pequeña solitaria y tímida, a una chica valiente, decidida y sonriente, sobre todo sonriente. Me gustaba pensar que tu sonrisa era a causa mía. -Suspiró con tristeza y entonces miró al techo - Durante esos días abrí mi corazón y te conté todo acerca de mí, mis secretos, mis deseos, mis planes y mis miedos. Me ayudaste muchísimo, como nadie más lo ha hecho... Cuando pienso en todo eso me termino preguntando ¿cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti?

Si no se hubiera encontrado sentada sintiendo el piso bajo su cuerpo, hubiera creído que estaba flotando. Que estaba volando. Si hubiera querido no hubiera podido contar los latidos de su corazón, pues iban a una velocidad impresionante y con tanta intensidad que estaba segura de que Cedric podía oírlos.

_Cedric está enamorado de mi._

Sonrió aún sin poder creerlo. Sintió una inmensa felicidad recorriéndola. Podría ponerse a bailar y a saltar hasta quedar agotada. Era la sensación más increíble que había tenido en su vida... Y sin embargo, había algo que no la dejaba saborear por completo su alegría.

Por primera vez desde que Cedric había comenzado a hablar, recordó lo molesta que había estado con él. Entonces la burbuja en la que estaba flotando tronó súbitamente mientras recordaba todo: la indiferencia, las mentiras, el enojo, el miedo, la soledad... año nuevo, las branquialgas, la segunda prueba, Cho...

La alegría que había sentido unos segundos antes se había transformado en duda y confusión. Nada tenía sentido. No quería pensar, quería volver a sentir que flotaba pero ya no podía. Quería salir de allí e irse a dormir para no despertar jamás, y tal vez en sus sueños podría volver a sentirse feliz, pero sabía que si se iba nunca tendría las respuestas que tanto anhelaba.

-No entiendo nada -dijo Ginny mirando a Cedric.

No podía hacerlo, no podía cuestionarlo mientras él estuviera tan cerca de ella y con esa expresión de tristeza que le rompía el corazón. Entonces se levantó y le dio la espalda. Tomó aire con fuerza como para darse valor.

-Si estabas tan enamorado de mí ¿Por que de pronto apareciste de la mano de Cho? ¿por qué dejaste de hablarme? -Se le quebró la voz en la última palabra y entonces se quedó en silencio unos segundos intentando controlarse - ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre la segunda prueba?

Escuchó como Cedric se levantaba, pero no volteó a verlo y se quedó mirando el suelo.

-Sé que son demasiadas cosas que debo explicarte...- dijo él a su espalda con cansancio- y muchísimas más disculpas que debo darte... - Se quedó callado un momento, como aclarando sus ideas y entonces siguió - Lo primero por lo que debo pedirte perdón es por lo de la segunda prueba del torneo. Yo... te mentí desde el principio.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Ginny de pronto volteando a verlo.

-Desde que abrí el huevo bajo el agua supe que iba a usar el encantamiento casco burbuja - ella puso cara de asombro e indignación - Iba a decírtelo, pero ya que pasó el baile de Navidad, no encontré una excusa mejor que me ayudaras a buscar información para seguir pasando tiempo contigo. Pensé en decirte y que me ayudaras a practicarlo, enseñártelo tal vez, pero no es tan difícil, y además aprendes tan rápido que no me sorprendería que en un día lo tuvieras realizado. Además, la forma en que te preocupabas por mi cuando se trataba del torneo, me hacía sentir tan bien que... Ahh...Nunca pensé que se me saldría de las manos, no esperaba que pasara todo lo demás...

-¿Y por qué me mentiste el día antes de la prueba? -espetó Ginny enojada.

-No quiero justificarme, pero técnicamente eso no fue mi culpa. Yo no te mentí, fuiste tu la que asumió que se trataba de la segunda prueba y que no había encontrado solución - Ginny le lanzó una mirada de desprecio -Ok ok, te dejé creer que así era, pero esperaba poder aclarártelo ese mismo día cuando nos viéramos en la sala de menesteres... Y nunca llegaste. Te esperé un par de horas pero después me fui, creí que me odiabas y por eso no te habías aparecido -dijo él cabizbajo - Creí que no querías volver a saber de mí. Esa noche no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que había hecho todo, te había perdido y era absolutamente mi culpa. No podía dormir, así que estuve aquí, en este lugar, toda la noche y la madrugada hasta que fue la hora de la prueba... Cuando todo terminó y llegué por la tarde a mi habitación, vi las branquialgas con tu nota... ¿Se las pediste a Potter?

-No... Es una larga historia -dijo Ginny sin muchas ganas de contarla, pero aún así siguió hablando - Ese día me...tardé más de lo planeado con Michael - pudo notar la molestia de Cedric a la mención del chico de Ravenclaw - Y ya que iba a la sala, recordé que había escuchado al profesor Moody mencionar las branquialgas y que Snape tenía en su despacho, así que bajé a las mazmorras por ellas. Cuando llegué encontré a Moody quien me dijo que Snape no estaba y prácticamente me dio permiso de entrar... ahora que lo pienso, creo que tenía interés en que las robara, no sé por qué... -dijo pensativa - Pero en fin, cuando llegué a la sala de menesteres tu ya no estabas, así que me fui a dormir esperando encontrarte temprano, pero en la madrugada un elfo doméstico amigo de Harry fue a robármelas para dárselas. Quedamos en darte la mitad a ti y la otra mitad a Harry con la condición de que te las llevara a tu dormitorio, pero no te encontró así que te las dejó en la cama... Después de todo eso, fue realmente decepcionante verte usar el encantamiento casco burbuja.

_Y sobretodo verte salir del lago con Cho,_ pensó ella conteniéndose, no quería ser quién volviera a sacarla a colación.

-Wow Ginny -dijo Cedric con incredulidad - Gracias... Ahora entiendo por qué me lanzaste el mocomurciélagos.

-Me disculparía pero la verdad te lo merecías -dijo Ginny satisfecha

-Lo sė -respondió sonriendo levemente - ¿Entonces me perdonas por todo ese lío? -dijo con ojos suplicantes

-Pero sólo por esto... -dijo Ginny reticente

Él amplió su sonrisa con triunfo y Ginny estuvo a punto de unírsele pero suspiró con fuerza para ocultarlo.

-Supongo que voy por menos -dijo Cedric pensativo más para sí que para ella. -Necesito regresar en la historia nuevamente para explicarte lo demás. ¿Ok? - Ella asintió con desgana - Regresemos a la semana después de navidad, cuando supe que me había enamorado - Algo dentro de Ginny volvió a revolotear ante la última palabra de Cedric - En cuanto supe lo que sentía por ti, pensé en preguntarte lo que tu sentías, pero no quería asustarte, así que decidí esperar. Sabía que me querías, pero no sabía en qué forma y eso me causaba dudas. No quería alejarte y tampoco quería presionarte, tuve miedo de que te dieras cuenta de lo que yo sentía y dejáramos de vernos... Pero entonces recordé lo inocente e ingenua que eras con respecto a los chicos. Sin embargo eso en lugar de calmarme me preocupó. Yo sabía que no habías tenido novios y que nunca te habías enamorado. No me lo habías dicho, pero en el fondo yo ya lo sabía por tu forma de actuar. Entonces comencé a debatirme internamente, ¿cómo podía esperar a que me mandaras señales o que entendieras las mías si nunca habías pasado por algo así? ¿Cómo esperaba poder tener algo contigo? Si tu eras tan tierna e ingenua y yo ya había estado con todas las chicas con las que había querido. Llegó año nuevo y te juro que a medianoche en este mismo lugar estuve a punto de besarte...

Bam, otra bomba que dejaba soltar sin aviso previo. Aunque aquello sí que lo había presentido. Casi pudo haber sonreído de satisfacción. Lo sabía, no habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? -preguntó con frustración.

-Yo... Pude ver en ese momento cómo eras tu quien se debatía. No supe por qué, pero estabas luchando por no desear besarme. Pude sentir tu duda, tu miedo, tu inseguridad... Por eso no me animé a hacerlo. Tampoco me lo habías dicho, pero yo sabía que nunca habías besado a alguien antes y no iba a robarte eso. No iba a dejar que tu primer beso fuera con alguien de quien no te sentías seguro... -dijo con una súbita tristeza.

-¡Pero fuiste tu quien dijo que no querías que me confundiera con respecto a ti!-dijo ella de pronto - Yo no quería sentir cosas por ti porque ibas a dejar de ser mi amigo...

-¿Era eso? -preguntó Cedric sorprendido -¡Ginny! Eso lo dije mucho antes de que todo pasara, antes de conocernos a fondo...

-Pero... pero... -balbuceó ella sin comprender

-¿Entonces tu también sentías cosas por mí? -preguntó él con anhelo.

Ginny no respondió y le dio la espalda. Daba igual lo que había sentido en ese entonces que parecía tan lejano. No quería pensar que de haberse besado las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes. Ya no podía cambiar el pasado.

-Ginny yo... No sabía lo que tu sentías... yo no hubiera...

-¿Dejado de hablarme? -preguntó ella en tono mordaz volteando nuevamente.

-No vas a entenderlo...

-No soy tan ingenua ¿sabes?

-No es por eso. Es algo...diferente. No quiero ofenderte.

-Dímelo.

-Está bien. Esa noche después de dejarte en tu sala común, me la pasé pensando en las dudas que tenía respecto a ti, concluí que no importaba lo demás, sólo no quería perderte. Pero todo se complicó cuando fui a dormir... Yo... yo soñé contigo. -Ginny parpadeó sin entender - Soñé contigo en una forma... inapropiada. Y desperté pensando en ti en una forma que no debería.

De pronto Ginny lo entendió y abrió la boca levemente en signo de sorpresa. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse acaloradamente sin poder evitarlo.

-Fue cuando supe que todo estaba mal. No podía empezar a desearte de esa forma cuando eras tan sólo una chica de 13 años. ¡13! Cuando ni siquiera habías besado a alguien, cuando ni siquiera te habías enamorado. Entonces supe que nunca podría estar contigo... Por eso me escondí el par de días siguientes a año nuevo. Me sentía avergonzado. Quería despejar mi mente, pero no sirvió de nada. Cada que cerraba los ojos aparecía tu imagen en la forma más provocativa que pudiera imaginarme. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ti? Me sentí dañado del cerebro... Fue por eso que busqué a Cho y le pedí que volviéramos a salir juntos. Tal vez con una novia de mi edad, dejaría de pensar cosas impropias respecto a ti... Pero cuando te vi esa mañana en el gran comedor y vi tu expresión, supe que te había lastimado. Y tuve miedo de enfrentarte, no quería que me juzgaras, no sabía cómo explicarte... Entonces me la pasé evadiėndote, esperando juntar el valor para hablar contigo pero nunca llegó. Me escribiste pidiendo ayuda por tus problemas con encantamientos, pero cuando le pregunté al profesor Flitwick por ti me dijo que te habías vuelto la mejor de su clase. Y además estaba realmente lleno de tareas, trabajos y clases. Y también estaba Cho que no me dejaba en paz ni por un segundo. Moría por hablarte pero a la vez no sabía cómo. Y fueron pasando los días. Pude ver como ibas por el castillo más alegre y tranquila que antes de conocerte. Ya no eras la niña solitaria que lloraba por los pasillos. Después vi que habías hecho una amiga con la que pasabas mucho tiempo... Fue entonces que me di cuenta que tal vez sería mejor dejar las cosas así y que empezaras a juntarte con personas de tu edad, que comenzaras a vivir, a experimentar, a sentir... Y luego me volviste a escribir. Me sentí fatal al leer que pensabas que estaba molesto contigo ¿qué otra cosa ibas a pensar, cierto? Te había tratado muy mal y no te lo merecías. Necesitaba hablar contigo y aclararte todo. Y eso te respondí, dije que hablaríamos en la semana. Hubiera sido de ese modo de no ser porque el mundo entero se arruinó por culpa de Michael Corner.

Ginny se cubrió los ojos con las manos con desesperación. Nada tenía sentido. Mientras más seguía hablando Cedric, más absurdo se volvía todo. Le dieron ganas de gritar de la frustración. ¿Qué mierda tenía que ver Michael Corner?

-Después de año nuevo y de que empecé a salir con Cho, Corner se la pasó molestándome, preguntándome si podía presentarte con él, hasta que le dije que te dejara en paz, que nunca te fijarías en él y bueno... sé que le grité muchas otras cosas más que no recuerdo ahora. Esa misma tarde llegó presumiendo que ya te conocía y que te había invitado a salir, pero no le creí, sobretodo porque nunca te veía con él. Después apareció jactándose de que habían pasado tiempo juntos y que te había besado. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, pero no pude evitar sentir que los celos comían todo mi interior... Y todo empeoró cuando el sábado de la visita a Hogsmade te acercaste a hablarle a tu amiga y a Corner. Vi cómo le sonreías y se partió mi corazón en mil pedazos. Ese día iba a quedarme a estudiar con unos amigos, pero en cuanto te vi salir con él olvidé todo. En el camino hacia Hogsmeade encontré a Cho reclamándome mil tonterías, así que terminé con ella en ese momento.

Ginny frunció el ceño. No sabía que ellos hubieran terminado y mucho menos que lo hubieran hecho tanto tiempo atrás. Después recordó que desde ese día en Hogsmeade todo se había vuelto difuso y no había prestado atención a muchas cosas a causa de su insomnio y sus pesadillas.

-Cuando los encontré vi cómo él te protegía del viento, vi como te tomaba sutilmente del brazo, vi cómo le sonreías mientras platicabas con entusiasmo con él frente al aparador de una tienda. Entonces algo en mi interior me dijo que todo lo que había dicho Michael era cierto. Lo vi inclinarse hacia ti y perdí el control. Hice que su bufanda volara por los aires y te dejó sola...

-Fuiste tu... -dijo Ginny en un susurro sin poder creerlo. Él sabía lo que le había pasado, lo que sea que no recordaba. Respiró con dificultad cerrando los ojos. No quería escuchar lo que Cedric estaba por decir, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Perdóname Ginny -le dijo suplicante - Nunca había hecho algo por lo que me sintiera tan mal. Soy un monstruo, un cobarde. No tengo excusa. No tengo justificación...

-¿Qué hiciste? -preguntó Ginny con dificultad

-¿Qué recuerdas?

-Nada -contestó con la voz en un hilo -Estaba ahí esperando a Michael y luego estaba en medio de un callejón, sola.

Ginny se pasó la mano por el cabello intranquila. No quería recordar ese día, no le hacía bien recordar cómo se había sentido en el callejón. Ni como el recuerdo de Tom Ryddle la había asaltado nuevamente desde ese momento. Se quedó en silencio con las lágrimas amenazando salir mientras Cedric la miraba con culpa.

-Había perdido la sensatez por completo -dijo él desesperado - Corrí hasta donde estabas y te llevé corriendo a el callejón. Preguntaste mil cosas en el camino, pero no te resististe. Sonreíste en cuanto me viste - dijo con una sonrisa muy triste - Estaba desesperado, celoso y lleno de ansia. Me sentía un imbécil por no haberte besado en año nuevo y haber dejado que Corner lo hiciera en mi lugar...

Ginny hubiera querido hablar, explicarle que nunca había salido con Michael y que mucho menos lo había besado, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió emitir palabra.

-Y entonces te besé.

-No -soltó Ginny sin poder creerlo.

-Me convencí a mi mismo de que ya no había problema, que si ya habías besado a Corner yo podía hacerlo libremente sin arruinar tu primer beso. Te diría que era parte de un reto, o una broma, algo se me ocurriría después.

-No... -volvió a decir Ginny, esta vez en un susurro.

-Pero en cuanto mis labios tocaron los tuyos, supe que todo lo que me había dicho Corner era mentira. Supe que era tu primer beso y que justamente lo que no había querido hacer antes, lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Aunque enseguida olvidé todo eso. Enseguida olvidé lo que pensaba, olvidé mi propio nombre, olvidé al mundo entero. Besarte fue lo único que pude seguir haciendo...

-¿Y por qué yo no recuerdo...? -intentó preguntar Ginny consternada, sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta, pero queriendo que se la confirmara.

-Porque borré el recuerdo de tu memoria -contestó Cedric sin necesidad de que terminara su pregunta.

-No... - volvió a negar ella sintiendo cómo le temblaban las manos.

-Ginny yo... - empezó a decir él con suavidad mientras acercaba una mano para tomar la de ella.

-No -dijo y retrocedió ante su gesto. Y entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Ginny le gritó en un sollozo -¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te atreviste?

-Perdóname... No lo pensé con claridad, estaba loco de celos. No creí que... Yo sólo quería... Ahh... Perdón Ginny...- dijo él con un gesto de angustia- Moría por besarte y fui tan egoísta...

-No me refiero al beso, sino a lo de borrarme la memoria... -dijo ella con la voz cortada

-No lo sé -dijo él inseguro - Me había alejado de ti, esperando que tu primer beso fuera mágico y muy especial, y ahí estaba yo, robándotelo en medio de un sucio callejón abandonado... No quería eso para ti...

-Pero no tenías derecho... -dijo ella con furia

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-No, no lo sabes - lo interrumpió -No tienes idea de todo lo que pasé, todo lo que sufrí -entonces las lágrimas salieron - Me sentí tan sola y tu me habías abandonado. -Sollozó con fuerza - Por tu culpa no podía dormir y no podía estar despierta. Los días eran horribles y las noches peores...

-Ginny... -susurró él con los ojos aguados.

-Creí que me estaba volviendo loca, creí que Tom había vuelto- gritó ella sin hacerle caso -¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Él se acercó e intentó tocarla pero Ginny lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Su intento no lo hizo retroceder ni un milímetro, lo que la hizo enfurecer más de lo que ya estaba. Cedric seguía intentando acercarse, tratando de envolverla en sus brazos, pero ella estaba frenética, demasiado molesta con él. Entonces comenzó a empujarlo del pecho con ambas manos, manoteando y gritando mientras él no hacía nada para defenderse.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? -no dejaba de repetir ella entre lágrimas mientras seguía golpeando a Cedric con furia.

Cuando quedó exhausta, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Cedric llorando efusivamente mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Perdóname Ginny -dijo llorando - No creí que fuera a afectarte de esa forma, no creí que pudiera causarte tantos problemas... Sólo quería tu tranquilidad y terminé haciéndote un terrible mal...

Ginny lloró mojando el suéter de Cedric hasta sentirse casi seca por dentro, y cuando comenzaba a calmarse pasó por su cabeza el pensamiento más tranquilizador de todos: Tom no había vuelto, eso era seguro. Nadie la estaba poseyendo, ni usando. No había magia negra de por medio. No había magia negra restante dentro de ella. No había de qué preocuparse. Si no estuviera completamente cansada se hubiera echado a reír de la felicidad.

-No era Tom... -susurró ella para sí misma saboreando la verdad de sus palabras.

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados varios minutos que parecieron larguísimos, casi interminables. No se escuchaba nada más que sus respiraciones tranquilizándose y uno que otro suspiro. Ginny sintió los labios de Cedric en su cabello y se apretó más a él. Tal vez él tomó eso como señal de confianza porque entonces se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Quién es Tom, pequeña?

Ginny se sentía nuevamente en ese extraño trance dentro de los brazos de Cedric, envuelta en su tranquilizante aroma. Se sentía tan segura y a salvo que no tuvo miedo esta vez y entonces comenzó a hablar. Siguieron abrazados mientras Ginny le contó todo acerca de su primer año: el diario, Tom Ryddle, las lagunas mentales, el basilisco, los hijos de muggles petrificados, la cámara de los secretos. Habló durante horas, o eso le pareció a ella. Le contó hasta las cosas que él también sabía. Le contó la historia como si hubiera sido ajeno a aquel año, como si no hubiera sido alumno de Hogwarts. Y cuando terminó de hablar él no la miró con asco ni repugnancia, sino que le dedicó una mirada de ternura y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ay Ginny, no tenía idea... -dijo él rompiendo el abrazo y tomando la cara de Ginny entre sus manos - Perdóname. Perdón por hacerte revivir esos horrores...

Ella no respondió.

-Gracias por contármelo - siguió él -Gracias por tener confianza en mí a pesar de todo lo que he hecho.

Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa apagada.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? -suplicó él con angustia en sus ojos

-No... No lo sé -contestó soltándose de sus manos. Dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pasos para detenerse antes de la puerta. -Son demasiadas cosas que debo asimilar. Estoy muy cansada...

Cedric no dijo nada más del tema, como no queriendo presionarla y entonces se ofreció a acompañarla a su sala común. Caminaron callados sin mencionar nada de lo que había sucedido en el lugar de los vitrales, hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda y el estómago de Ginny rugió rompiendo el silencio. Ambos soltaron una ligera risita.

-Vamos a cenar -le dijo Cedric señalando el camino de regreso.

-No, estoy muy cansada. Sólo quiero acostarme... Ha sido un día extremadamente largo.

A pesar de la insistencia del muchacho, Ginny no cedió. Se despidió de él agitando la mano y lo vio marcharse. En cuanto entró encontró a sus hermanos, quienes le pidieron mil disculpas por la forma en que la habían tratado. Ella se sentía tan tranquila ahora que sabía que Tom se había ido para siempre, que habló con ellos muy calmada y hasta alegre. Les aseguró que estaba bien y también que le había dado su merecido a Malfoy.

-Si quieren pregúntenle a Cedric Diggory -dijo ella con descuido

-¿Diggory? ¿Y él qué hacía ahí? -preguntó Ron

-No sé -contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros - Iba pasando, tal vez... Pero ni una palabra de esto a Malfoy, recuerden que el profesor Dumbledore les borró la memoria...

Se despidió de ellos y subió a su dormitorio para descansar por fin. Cuando entró se llevó una bonita sorpresa, pues en su cama se encontraba una bandeja llena de pastelitos de limón y una botella con zumo de calabaza. Había una nota recargada en su almohada que sólo decía:

_Para el leoncito._

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarlo? Era un tonto, había cometido diez mil errores, la había hecho llorar, la había hecho enojar, la había ignorado... pero estaba enamorado de ella... Buscó dentro de su mente por algún recuerdo del supuesto beso en Hogsmade pero fue en vano. Bueno, definitivamente debía tardarse en perdonarlo. Se preguntó por un momento que iría a pasar después con ellos, pero sacudió enseguida la cabeza despejando sus ideas. Por esa noche sólo quería dormir.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_Nota: ¿qué les ha parecido? Hablen ahora o callen para siempre jejeje_

_LilyMasen: jajaja ya sé, todas amamos a Cedric, y a veces también a Malfoy aunque a veces se pasa de patán. Gracias por tu review y por esperar los capítulos. Saludos :)_

_LadyAiTaisho: muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad yo también soy fan de la pareja Harry/Ginny pero en tiempos posteriores al cáliz de fuego. Es por eso que me tomé la libertad creativa de hacer esta historia. Cedric y Ginny son personas un tanto opuestas pero me gusta como compaginan. Que gusto que te guste Esta historia!_

_vale: Muchas gracias! Cedric es el más lindo, lo sé. Aun así creo que Ginny estará dispuesta a hacerlo sufrir un poco jejeje ¿qué te parece?_

_mary021: aww gracias linda, me halagas demasiado. Te diré que creo también fue mi capítulo favorito, aunque varias partes de este también me gustaron ¿o qué opinas?_

_ginn19: Sí, así sin avisar soltó la bomba. Y las siguió soltando este capítulo. Creo que después de tanto misterio y evasivas ya era justo y necesario. Gracias por leerme, saluditos!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Nota: Queridos asiduos lectores (en especial mis chicas de siempre: vale, LilyMasen y mary021) les traigo mi más sincera disculpa, de verdad siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero fue final de semestre y estuve algo ocupada. Además está el hecho de que empecé a sacar unas ideas para otros fics, cosa que terminó siendo un error porque después me costó regresar a esta historia. Así que decidí no publicar otros fics hasta que termine este, porque sino mi mente divaga mucho. Y bueno, si terminando este fic aún desean seguir leyéndome, les seguiré escribiendo. _

_Como sea, espero que les guste este capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y mandándome sus reviews. También gracias a los que le dan fav & follow Saludos a todo(a)s :)_

**·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·**

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 15**

_By Aurum Black_

**·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·**

Escuchó un ruido que la hizo despertar. Sonaba a que alguna de sus compañeras había tirado algo de cristal haciendo que se rompiera contra el suelo. Apretó los ojos con molestia, pues aún tenía mucho sueño. Jaló el edredón de su cama hacia arriba y tapó su cabeza con él haciendo amago de volver a dormirse, cuando de pronto los recuerdos llegaron a ella y entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

Inconscientemente llevó ambas manos a su pecho, como queriendo contener la sensación proveniente de él, una especie de súbita felicidad inquebrantable que amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo y llenarla por completo. ¿Acaso todo había sido real? ¿O todo había sido un sueño?

Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre su costado y entonces alcanzó a divisar algo en la mesita junto a su cama: una hermosa rosa roja. Ginny se incorporó y la tomó con una mano encontrando una pequeña nota pegada al tallo. "¿Me perdonas?" era lo único que decía. No había otro mensaje y ni siquiera una firma o un nombre, pero ella sabía perfectamente quién la había mandado. Sonrió ampliamente y la acercó a su cara para olerla, embelesada por el detalle de Cedric. Por un momento casi olvidó que aún estaba molesta con él. Recordó entonces que Michael le había dado una rosa similar un día antes de la segunda prueba, pero con todo lo que pasó no recordaba dónde había ido a parar. Hubiera sentido culpa de no ser porque se había enterado de todas las mentiras que había dicho de ella. Sonrió nuevamente, ahogando una risita. Tal vez debería agradecerle a Michael por darle celos a Cedric y que gracias a eso todo lo demás hubiera pasado. Sabía que no habían sido las mejores circunstancias para nadie y no agradecía por los mil y un malentendidos; sabía que había sufrido y llorado, pero ya no quería pensarlo ni darle más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el presente. Apretó la rosa contra su pecho recordando las palabras de Luna: "Si lo quieres no desperdicies más tu tiempo". Y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Se levantó tarareando canciones que no conocía, dejando que la alegría la inundara y que el más maravilloso pensamiento repicara en todos los rincones de su mente: Cedric me quiere. Intentó no suspirar pero fue inútil. Si hubiera querido no hubiera podido dejar de sonreír, ni aunque le dijeran que el mundo estaba a punto de acabarse o que moriría en un segundo. Mil escalofríos la recorrieron al pensar qué pasaría cuando volviera a verlo. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos y su amistad de ahora en adelante? ¿Empezarían algo más? Ginny sacudió la cabeza alejando esas dudas, no debía precipitarse nuevamente y sería mejor ir un paso a la vez.

Sacó de su baúl un pequeño y delgado recipiente que serviría de florero y puso la rosa en él. Después se dio un baño y bajó a desayunar. No vio a Cedric en el camino ni en el gran comedor, pero cuando las lechuzas llenaron el falso cielo del lugar una de ellas, la del muchacho, le llevó un tubo de plástico que resultó ser idéntico a aquel con el que jugaron ambos en el aula de estudios muggles hacía tantísimo tiempo. Lo abrió y sopló creando un montón de pequeñas burbujas que flotaron hacia el cielo despejado y azul. Ginny sonrió mientras las veía alejarse. Estaba a punto de guardar el pequeño tubo cuando alcanzó a ver que tenía un papel pegado. "¿Me perdonas?", decía la nota. Aquello le hizo gracia y a la vez le causó curiosidad, se preguntaba qué tantas cosas seguirían llegando con el mismo mensaje. Eso sólo le hizo pensar que no quería perdonarlo tan pronto pues amaba los detalles que tenía Cedric con ella.

Cuando terminó su desayuno se levantó para ir a sus clases y al dar un vistazo casi inconsciente a la mesa de Hufflepuff se sorprendió de ver a Cedric, pues no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado al gran comedor. El chico estaba platicando amenamente con unos compañeros de su casa pero pareció sentir la mirada de Ginny y volteó a verla. En cuánto la reconoció le dedicó una sonrisa pero no como las alegres y contagiosas que ella amaba, sino una que tenía un dejo de tristeza y pudo ver en sus ojos la duda y la culpa. Era como si tuviera pegado en la frente un enorme cartel con el mensaje "¿Me perdonas?". Hizo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir la risa y consideró por un momento atormentarlo saliendo al vestíbulo sin hacerle caso, como si aún estuviera enfadada con él y no quisiera hablarle, pero sus ojos de corderito a medio morir detuvieron su maldad, limitándose a hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo para después salir con tranquilidad del gran comedor.

Iba hacia las mazmorras para su clase de pociones cuando Cedric la alcanzó.

-Hola – le dijo tímidamente entre jadeos pues había llegado corriendo.

-Hola – contestó ella con calma intentando serenar los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Podemos vernos en la tarde? –preguntó él yendo al grano.

Ginny hizo como si se hubiera quedado pensativa aunque tenía ganas de gritarle que sí.

-No sé si pueda… -dijo ella finalmente evitando la mirada del chico – Tengo que hacer unas cosas…

-¿Qué cosas? – Soltó él con brusquedad pero en seguida recobró la compostura – Es decir… está bien, cuando tengas tiempo me avisas…

Ginny se pasó las manos por la cara para que Cedric no notara que estaba a punto de reírse.

-Está bien ¿A qué hora? –dijo ella descubriéndose y mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

-¿A las 6 está bien? – Ginny sólo atinó a asentir – En la sala de menesteres. Nos vemos entonces. –terminó con timidez. Se quedó unos segundos como meditando algo para finalmente acercarse a Ginny y depositar un rápido beso en su cabello. Después se marchó.

El resto del día transcurrió sin que volviera a encontrárselo aunque no por eso dejó de pensar en él ni por un minuto. Sobre todo porque Cedric se había encargado de hacerle llegar sus estúpidas notitas con el mismo mensaje "¿Me perdonas?" por todas partes. No tenía idea de cómo lo había hecho, pero estaban en cada cuaderno, y en cada libro que ocupó aquel día, en la página exacta en la que se había quedado la clase anterior. En sus plumas y sus tinteros, en su túnica y en su bolsa. Y a lo largo del día, fueron apareciendo rosas rojas, idénticas a la que había encontrado al despertar, todas con la misma nota y el mismo mensaje. Al principio no paraba de causarle gracia pero después le pareció una exageración. Más que nada porque la intrigaba el nivel de ¿acoso?... no encontraba la palabra para describir aquello. Después de un rato agradeció no haberlo visto durante el día, porque seguramente le hubiera reclamado por todo ese alboroto.

Al final de sus clases empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Comenzó a tener miedo de que su burbuja de felicidad se rompiera. Tenía miedo de que de pronto alguien llegara y le dijera que todo había sido una cruel broma. Intentó serenarse como por milésima vez en ese día y cuando fueron las seis, fue a su encuentro con Cedric.

Llegó frente al tapiz de Barnabás el chiflado y se dedicó a contemplarlo tratando de distraerse mientras esperaba a Cedric. Pero pasaron un par de minutos y siguió sin llegar, lo cual le pareció de lo más raro pues si algo tenía aquel muchacho era un marcado sentido de la puntualidad. Siempre llegaba primero, a no ser que algún contratiempo se le hubiera presentado. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar cosas sin sentido, algo en el tapiz la desconcertó. Era como si una parte de la figura se estuviera desprendiendo de una forma inusual. Ginny dio un paso al frente con la mano extendida esperando tocar el tapiz pero mucho antes de llegar a él sintió como sus dedos se enterraban en algo que se sentía como una persona. De pronto vio unos ojos flotando en la nada y se sobresaltó, dio unos pasos hacia atrás con miedo hasta que chocó su espalda contra la pared con brusquedad. Y entonces apareció Cedric sobándose las costillas, allí donde Ginny había querido tocar el tápiz.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste…? –preguntó Ginny aún sobresaltada

-Hey tranquila pelirroja - dijo él riéndose y comenzando a caminar frente a la pared de un lado a otro.

Cuando la puerta apareció, ambos la cruzaron entrando a la misma sala en dónde habían compartido tantos momentos. Sólo que esta vez no había libros, ni tocadiscos, ni espacio para practicar baile. Sino que había varios sillones y sofás, sillas y pufs de diversos colores, tamaños y formas. En el centro había una especie de fuente. Sostenida por un pilar de piedra había una vasija que contenía un líquido extraño. Ginny miró alrededor y después volteó a ver a Cedric.

-En serio ¿Qué fue eso del tapiz? –insistió ella. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

-Encantamiento desilusionador – contestó él tocando con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Ginny – Es como un efecto camaleón.

-¿Y para qué lo usaste? – preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad... - dijo él viendo el piso - Estaba escondiéndome de Cho.

-Oh - soltó sorprendida, un tanto lastimada por la simple mención de la chica.

-Piensa que quiero volver con ella y me ha estado buscando...

-¿Y por qué piensa eso? - preguntó Ginny con tono mordaz

-Por la segunda prueba - dijo él con fastidio - Y toda esa tontería de 'lo que más valoras'.

Ginny de pronto lo recordó. Llegó a su mente la canción proveniente del huevo de oro y recordó cómo se había sentido cuando vio salir a Cedric y Cho del lago. Con todo lo que había pasado, se le había olvidado ese asunto por completo.

-No creo que sea una tontería. Si fuera ella también estaría segura de que tu quieres algo todavía.

-Pff - resopló exasperado - Sólo fue una prueba simbólica, los del torneo no tienen manera de saber qué es lo que en verdad me importa.

-¿No? - dijo Ginny arqueando una ceja

-Bueno, sí la tienen. Pero lo importante es que yo sé qué es lo que más valoro y créeme que Cho está muy lejos de serlo.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones ni convencerme de nada - contestó intentando sonar indiferente

-Pero quiero que sepas la verdad.

-Pues yo sólo sé que por algo la eligieron a ella para la prueba...

-¿Sabes por qué? Porque fui al baile con ella. Piénsalo, se basaron en eso: yo fui con Cho, Krum fue con tu amiga Granger y honestamente pareció que Potter fue con tu hermano pues en ningún momento se despegaron.

-¿Y Fleur? - preguntó Ginny de pronto

-Ella pasó el baile con tantos chicos que seguramente lo más fácil era optar por su hermanita - Ginny se quedó en silencio meditando aquello - ¿De verdad crees que Granger es lo que más valora Krum? Apenas y deben conocerse...

En eso tenía razón. Aunque seguía reticente a ceder, internamente sintió un poco de alivio.

-¿Recibiste las rosas? -dijo él cambiando de tema.

-Junto con las diez mil notas -resopló ella caminando entre los sillones. - ¿Sabes? Cuando quieres que alguien te perdone no lo hostigas hasta que lo haga.

Él se rió con fuerza.

-¿Me perdonas?

-No - contestó ella cruzándose de brazos en una actitud de enojo pero sin poder disimular su sonrisa. -¿Qué es esto? -dijo acercándose a la cosa como fuente al centro de la sala.

-Un pensadero.

-¿Y qué hace? -preguntó inclinándose hacia el fondo de la vasija.

-Sirve para ver recuerdos -contestó él acercándose a ella. Tomó una de sus manos y la miró a los ojos - Ginny yo... De verdad lo siento, lo de borrarte la memoria. Quiero poder compensarlo de alguna forma, por eso te traje y le pedí a la sala el pensadero. No es uno real pero funciona. - Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de vidrio con una sustancia extraña de color plata dentro. - Es mi recuerdo del día que te besé.

Ginny tomó entre sus manos el pequeño frasco y se quedó contemplándolo en silencio.

-¿Quieres verlo? - preguntó Cedric señalando con la cabeza el pensadero. Ella se mordió el labio indecisa.

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo se ve? -preguntó ella - Quiero decir, es tu recuerdo, todo es desde tu punto de vista ¿no?

-Mmm no, más bien es como desde el punto de vista de alguien más, como de fuera.

Ginny se soltó de él y se fue a sentar al primer sillón que encontró.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Cedric sentándose junto a ella.

-Te agradezco la intención Cedric, pero no... no creo que sirva de algo. -dijo con tristeza - No sé si quiero verlo, sería muy extraño. Como si fuera... falso.

-Entiendo.

-¿Hay alguna forma de que recupere ese recuerdo? ¿Mi propio recuerdo? -preguntó ella con añoranza

-No -contestó él en voz baja - No se puede, no sin arriesgarte, sería muy peligroso. Si pudiera hacer algo yo...yo... de verdad lo siento.

Se quedaron en silencio un instante. Ginny se miraba las manos que sostenían el pequeño frasco con el recuerdo, intentando exprimir su cerebro con todas sus fuerzas, obligándose a recordar el beso pero era inútil. De pronto se le ocurrió la idea más estúpida y sin sentido del mundo, pero no estaba dispuesta a arrepentirse, así que se apresuró a hablar antes de echarse para atrás.

-¿Cedric? - dijo Ginny con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Si?

Ginny se acercó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos con anhelo que el seguramente intuía.

-Bésame -dijo en un susurro.

Cedric la contempló con ternura y asombro a la vez pero no dijo nada. Entonces tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y acercó los labios a su frente depositando un suave beso y quedándose ahí por unos segundos.

-Cedric no me...- comenzó a decir ella con desilusión, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, él se despegó de su frente y movió su cara para depositar el beso en su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos suspirando y entonces él besó cada uno de sus párpados. Cedric cubrió cada parte de su rostro excepto su boca, pero qué más daba, sus pequeños besos eran lo más cercano al paraíso, sentía un hermoso cosquilleo allí donde él ponía sus suaves labios. No supo en qué momento se separó de ella, pero cuando abrió los ojos lo encontró observándola fijamente. Pasó saliva, intentando recobrar la compostura pero aún así la voz le salió entrecortada.

-No me refería a eso.

-Ya lo sé -dijo con una sonrisa y entonces se levantó -¿Tu crees que esto es fácil para mí? ¿Crees que no me muero por hacerlo?

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Porque no debo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - replicó indignada.

-Ginny -dijo él con una mirada de reproche - Ya te lo había dicho, no podría estar contigo. Soy bastante mayor que tu...

-Pero eso no importa...

-Claro que sí.

Ginny se quedó atónita ante lo que Cedric le decía.

-¿Y entonces porque me dijiste... todo lo que me dijiste? -no se atrevió a decir 'que estabas enamorado de mí' porque sentía que sonaría ridículo si lo decía en voz alta.

-Creí que debías saber la verdad - dijo con un suspiro

-¿Y entonces qué? - soltó ella - ¿Nos olvidamos de todo y ya? ¿No volvemos a hablarnos otra vez?

-No seas tontita - dijo él volviendo a sentarse junto a ella - Claro que seguiremos hablándonos. Sé que no lo entiendes pero lo único que puedo ofrecerte ahora es mi amistad - Ella le hizo una mueca de desagrado - No tienes idea de cuánto desearía que tuvieras mi edad...

- No soy tan inmadura como crees ¿sabes? - El sonrió.

-Yo te dije que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿me puedes decir qué es lo que sientes tu por mi?

Ginny se quedó en silencio ruborizándose. Había dado en el clavo. Cedric había confesado sus sentimientos sin siquiera parpadear, tan seguro y confiado; algo que ella nunca podría haber hecho y no porque fuera tímida, sino porque eso era algo que seguramente debía adquirirse con la experiencia y el tiempo. Pensó por unos segundos desafiarlo y decirle que ella también estaba enamorada pero enseguida se esfumó esa idea, pues ni siquiera ella misma sabía bien lo que sentía, todo era tan nuevo.

-Pero entonces nosotros... - comenzó a decir cabizbaja

-Seguiremos siendo amigos por el momento.

-¿Por el momento? - preguntó ella alzando la cara y encontrando sus ojos.

-¿Crees que voy a perderme la oportunidad de intentar algo contigo? Es a lo que me aferro para ser fuerte en estos momentos -dijo acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de Ginny - Estoy a punto de irme de Hogwarts, aunque pasara por alto todo lo demás, no sería correcto para ti que empezáramos algo ahora. Estoy tomando el valor para irme al terminar el colegio, viajaré a todos los lugares que siempre he querido y cuando regrese espero con todo mi corazón volver a verte. - Le dedicó una sonrisa ante su desconcierto - No digo que debas esperarme, sé a lo que me atengo. Seguramente para ese entonces te habrás convertido en una hermosa mujer con cientos de hombres en fila para salir contigo, pero créeme que con gusto me formaré.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Necesito que vivas, que experimentes, que sientas. Que salgas con todos los chicos que quieras, con chicos que te gustan, con los que no te gustan, con los que admiras, con los que odias, tal vez hasta que te enamores... quiero que sepas lo que es ansiar estar con alguien porque te hace sentir completo y feliz. Y entonces comprenderás como es que me siento. En estos momentos no puedo pedir que lo comprendas porque eres muy joven y no puedes saber aún lo que quieres, no puedo esperar que te encuentras en el mismo nivel emocional y sentimental que yo. Sería pedirte demasiado.

-Pero...

-Pero nada Ginny. No puedo explicarlo pero estoy seguro de que la vida volverá a encontrarnos - Tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó al pecho - Lo siento aquí, en mi corazón.

-¿No podemos tan solo adelantar el tiempo? - preguntó ella con tristeza

-No lo creo pequeña - dijo y le dio un beso en el cabello -¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? - Ginny hizo un mohín haciendo que Cedric se riera - Puedo enseñarte el encantamiento desilusionador... y todo lo que quieras

-Eso es trampa - contestó sonriendo

-Lo sé. - Se levantó y le tendió la mano - ¿Cenamos? - Ella asintió esperando ir al gran comedor, pero Cedric iba preparado y le llevó la típica mochila llena de comida robada de las cocinas del castillo.

Se quedaron un rato más en la sala de menesteres mientras se terminaban las provisiones de la mochila, estuvieron platicando y riendo como solían hacerlo en ese mismo lugar, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Cuando salieron de allí, él la acompañó a su sala común. A modo de despedida Cedric hizo aparecer con un grácil movimiento una rosa roja.

-¿Ya me perdonaste? - le preguntó entregándosela.

-No - contestó ella entre risas, pero aún así tomándola.

-¡Oye! - soltó indignado

-¿Qué? - preguntó ella con inocencia fingida al momento en que acercaba la rosa a su nariz para oler el perfume que emanaba.

-Eres mala - le dijo haciéndola reír más - Te veo mañana - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después dio media vuelta alejándose.

Ginny lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista. Se tocó el lugar donde la había besado y suspiró atontada. Lo maldijo por ser tan correcto. Ojalá no le importara nada y pudieran besarse por los rincones de todo Hogwarts. Ojalá no se preocupara tanto por ella y sus sentimientos. Subió abatida hasta su habitación y colocó la última rosa del día junto a las demás en su florero improvisado, aunque ya no cabían bien en él. En total eran diez. Las miró suspirando. Demonios, si le pagaran por cada vez que había suspirado aquel día ya sería muy rica.

Se acostó y se quedó unos momentos mirando los doseles de su cama, pensando en lo que sentía. Tal vez podía ser muy joven, inmadura e inexperta, pero podía apostar lo que fuera a que ese calor en su pecho palpitando sin cesar, esas ganas de estar con Cedric todo el tiempo, esas cosquillas que la recorrían cada que pensaba en él,... que todo eso era algo muy parecido a estar enamorado. Recordó la forma en que besó su cara y se le puso la piel chinita. Si tan sólo la besara una vez, con eso sería completamente feliz. De pronto sonrió en la obscuridad, tal vez no podría lograr que cambiara de parecer acerca de sus principios y todo lo que había dicho sobre estar al mismo nivel emocional, pero eso no iba a impedirle intentar por todos los medios conseguir su primer/segundo beso.

**·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·**

_Otra vez, hablen ahora o callen para siempre, ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Vale: ¿Qué opinas? ¿Cedric se portó bien con los detalles? ¿Te convenció con su explicación de la segunda prueba? Jejeje muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos :)_

_LilyMasen: Jeje pues tampoco yo sabía bien que iba a pasar con ellos, la verdad he estado algo indecisa, pero bueno ya se verá por qué me decido. Muchas gracias por tu review, saluditos :)_

_Mary021: Mil perdones por tardar tanto u.u se me cae la cara de la vergüenza a mí. Gracias por tus palabras, me halaga mucho que me digas que te gustan cada vez más mis capítulos y la pareja... ¿Te digo un secreto? Estuve trabajando un poco en un nuevo fic Ginny/Cedric, que espero pueda publicar en cuanto termine este. Saluditos :)_

_Kalusmi : Gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Gracias a matocro, vale, mary021, dark ryuk, lilymasen y al invitado Por sus reviews. Y también gracias por ahí a los que pasaron a favoritear y followear, así como a los que pasan a leer nadamás. Me gustaría que se animaran a dejar un review con su opinión, recuerden que soy primeriza en esto y me interesa mucho saber qué piensan. Disculpen la tardanza, y sin más blah blah blah les dejo el capítulo. Espero que les guste._

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 16**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Los días siguientes fueron más que estupendos. Se sentía contenta, radiante, viva… y todo gracias a Cedric. Cada mañana despertaba con un detalle diferente de su amigo: alguna nota, algún recuerdo, algún pequeño regalo, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerla sonreír en cuanto abriera los ojos y que la hiciera levantarse y empezar su día con el mayor entusiasmo posible.

Esa mañana había en la mesita junto a su cama una de las notas que Cedric llamaba a broma su 'colección de frases motivacionales baratas', que de baratas no tenían ni una palabra y que Ginny adoraba por completo.

_"La vida es corta. Rompe las reglas, perdona rápidamente, besa lentamente, ama verdaderamente, ríe incontrolablemente, y nunca te arrepientas de algo que te ha hecho sonreír. Dentro de veinte años estarás más decepcionado por las cosas que no hiciste que por las que hiciste. Así que suelta las amarras. Navega lejos del puerto seguro. Atrapa los vientos alisios en tus velas. Explora. Sueña. Descubre". Mark Twain_

_Que tengas un bonito día, nos vemos en la tarde. C._

Suspiró con fuerza mientras contemplaba la redonda caligrafía de Cedric, y después sonrió invadida por la sensación de felicidad que la acompañaba desde que las cosas con él se habían aclarado. Releyó la nota un par de veces más, atesorando en su corazón aquella frase tan bonita y salió de su cama para guardar el trozo de pergamino en su baúl junto con su creciente colección de cosas enviadas por Cedric.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor para el desayuno se cruzó a Luna saliendo del lugar, se saludaron con una sonrisa y siguieron sus caminos. Le hubiera gustado tanto pasar más tiempo con ella pero al ser de casas diferentes era difícil, además estaba el hecho de que pasaba todas sus tardes con Cedric otra vez. Seguramente alguien más se habría sentido ofendido o desplazado, pero Luna era una persona muy comprensiva y se había mostrado muy alegre de enterarse que todo se había arreglado entre ellos. Ginny esperaba poder convivir más con ella en el futuro, pero por el momento le interesaba aprovechar lo más que pudiera a Cedric en su último año de estudiante. Habían pasado toda la semana viéndose por las tardes en la sala de menesteres, compartiendo más momentos y más risas. Pasaban horas practicando nuevos hechizos que Cedric estaba enseñándole, pero esta vez no eran hechizos sencillos que podía realizar al segundo o tercer intento, sino que le estaba enseñando su repertorio de clasificación avanzada lo cual la obligaba a concentrarse al máximo, por lo que había dejado de lado momentáneamente aquello de conseguir que volviera a besarla. Además no tenía idea de cómo iba a conseguirlo. Había sido tan fácil considerarlo y tomar la decisión de hacerlo, pero le resultaba casi imposible el intentarlo. Se sentía tan torpe e inexperta, no tenía ni la más remota de idea de cómo se debía seducir a un chico y para su vergüenza lo había corroborado ese día.

Todo comenzó una vez que se sentó a desayunar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cerca de ella se había colocado un reducido grupo de chicos de Durmstrang más o menos de la misma edad de Ginny. Casi por casualidad se dio cuenta que uno de ellos la veía con curiosidad y sin disimulo, así que decidió realizar un pequeño experimento y le sonrió con la mayor naturalidad posible. El chico le sonrió de vuelta y le sostuvo la mirada pero ella no pudo hacer lo mismo y bajó la vista esperando que su sonrojo no se notara tanto, así que mejor se apresuró a terminar su desayuno para salir hacia su clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Sin embargo al levantarse de la mesa pudo percatarse de que los chicos de Durmstrang también se levantaban. Volteó hacia ellos sin pensarlo y entonces el chico al que le había sonreído le guiñó un ojo divertido. Intentó caminar con tranquilidad y disimulo, tratando de no ponerse nerviosa. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó por el vestíbulo, atravesando la entrada principal y saliendo hacia los terrenos del castillo ante la brisa del fresco día que hacía. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, respirando profundamente y llenando sus pulmones con el aire de ese día. Entonces escuchó a una voz a unos pocos metros de ella, que reconoció como la de Hagrid, gritar su nombre desde la ventana de su cabaña. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa, haciendo que se sobresaltara y tirara un par de libros que cargaba en las manos.

-¡Mierda! – musitó enojada agachándose para recogerlos, y entonces chocó la cabeza fuertemente contra algo - ¡AAHHHHH! - gritó de dolor y al abrir los ojos vio una silueta -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? -preguntó sobándose la frente con la mano.

-Sólo querría ayudarrte - contestó apenado el causante del dolor en su cerebro, quien también se sobaba la cabeza. Ginny parpadeó un par de veces sólo para darse cuenta que era el mismo chico de Durmstrang del desayuno y entonces fue ella quien se apenó súbitamente. Su cara volvió a ponerse roja de la vergüenza, tal como había sucedido en el gran comedor, pero esta vez de forma más notoria.

-Lo siento - fue todo lo que pudo decir. Levantó sus libros y corrió hacia la cabaña de Hagrid entrando sin tocar, muerta de la vergüenza, sólo para encontrar a Hagrid y a Cedric riéndose de ella.

-Nunca creí que tu cara pudiera ponerse del mismo tono que tu cabello -le dijo Cedric divertido. Ella presa del coraje, le aventó con todas sus fuerzas uno de sus libros, pero él lo esquivó con facilidad sin parar de reír. Antes de que pudiera aventarle el otro libro, Cedric se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - No te enojes, te vas a poner fea - Se despidió de Hagrid y salió de la cabaña.

-Ay Ginny - le dijo Hagrid con pesar - A veces creo que crecer con tantos hombres te hizo media brusca. - Ella abrió la boca sorprendida e indignada, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en aventarle algo a él también, Hagrid la apremió a salir - Vamos, la clase va a empezar ya.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Se encontraban en la sala de menesteres practicando el encantamiento patronus. Llevaban un par de días en él, pero Ginny no lograba realizarlo, a pesar de que había intentado hacerlo con varios recuerdos diferentes.

-¡Expecto Patronum! -dijo concentrando todas sus fuerzas en el momento en que Cedric le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella. Intentaba recordar la inmensa felicidad que había sentido, pero no pudo hacer salir nada de su varita. Suspiró abatida y se fue a sentar a un puf con desgana.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Cedric sentándose junto a ella - Esto es magia avanzada, no cualquiera lo logra tan fácil y mucho menos a tu edad. Yo apenas logré sacar el patronus corpóreo hace un año - Expecto Patronum - dijo en voz baja pero con solemnidad haciendo que de su varita saliera un haz de luz azul con plata formando la figura de un caballo que corrió por el aire alrededor de ellos.

-Presumido - le dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño, pero sin perder de vista el patronus, fascinada con él. Cedric rió por lo bajo, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo con divertida molestia.

-Basta, ya no voy a dejar que te sigas riendo de mi - le dijo recordando el incidente de la mañana.

-Lo haría si dejaras de darme motivos - contestó él seguramente pensando en lo mismo que ella - ¡Pobre tipo! - dijo riéndose con fuerza.

-Fue su culpa - musitó Ginny molesta

-Sí claro - contestó sarcástico - Él tuvo la culpa de ir pasando junto a ti

-No iba pasando de casualidad -replicó ella de inmediato- Me iba siguiendo.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Cedric dejando de reír.

-Sí, me estuvo coqueteando en el desayuno y luego salió detrás de mí - Cedric puso una extraña expresión en su cara, como de asombro mezclado con algo más que Ginny no reconoció.

-¿Coqueteando? - preguntó Cedric entrecerrando los ojos. Y entonces Ginny lo entendió. ¿Era posible? ¿Podría ser que Cedric se hubiera puesto celoso por ese simple comentario? Lo miró mientras él la contemplaba expectante y se mordió el labio indecisa. Tomó unos segundos para darse valor y después le contestó:

-Sí - dijo intentando sonar despreocupada volteando hacia donde estaba el patronus de Cedric para evitar su mirada - Aunque en realidad fue mi culpa porque yo le sonreí primero.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él abriendo los ojos claramente sorprendido. Ginny no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo. Sí, Cedric estaba celoso.

-Ya sabes -dijo juntando fuerzas para sostenerle la mirada esta vez - con todo ese sermón acerca de mi inexperiencia, me di cuenta que si quiero que el día en que pueda estar contigo llegue, necesito apresurarme a nivelarme en lo sentimental y emocional - Cedric abrió la boca asombrado por lo que ella acababa de decirle.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Quiero que veas que me tomé muy enserio todo lo que me dijiste - dijo con voz cantarina que terminó en una suave risa. Cedric no dijo nada más y entonces Ginny dejó de sonreír. ¿Se habría molestado? Pero antes de que le diera oportunidad de preguntárselo, él se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que siguieran practicando.

Después de que se acabaran la comida de la mochila como todos los días, salieron de la sala de menesteres hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿Iremos el sábado a Hogsmeade? -preguntó Ginny

-No lo sé -contestó pensativo - Quiero evitar las multitudes... ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos en el castillo aprovechando que todos irán a Hogsmeade? - Ginny no contestó. Realmente tenía ganas de ir al pueblo, pues quería reemplazar su último recuerdo de la visita al lugar. Además tenía planeado regresar con él al callejón donde la había besado, esperando que se animara a hacerlo de nuevo. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... Es sólo que en verdad tengo ganas de ir.

-Ay Ginny. Te prometo que pasaremos un buen día, pero que sea aquí. Por favor. -le dijo con ojos suplicantes- ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Anda ¿sí?

-Ash, está bien - contestó de mala gana.

-Me encanta tu entusiasmo - dijo él haciéndola sonreír.

Como cada noche se detuvieron unos pasillos antes de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda. Habían optado por despedirse un poco lejos de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor pues querían algo de privacidad. No lo habían hablado directamente, pero ambos sentían la necesidad de mantener todo aquello en secreto por el momento, sobretodo porque Cedric era una figura pública a causa del torneo y no querían que a Ginny le llegaran cartas de odio como le estaba pasando a Hermione a causa de Krum.

Cedric hizo un movimiento de varita haciendo aparecer un diminuto trozo de pergamino en forma de mariposa que voló hasta posarse en la mano de Ginny.

-¿Ya me perdonaste? -preguntó él como cada noche desde que habían aclarado todo.

-No - contestaba ella riéndose cada que él le hacía la misma pregunta.

-Descansa -le decía él después de darle un beso corto en la frente, la mejilla o el cabello y después los dos daban media vuelta para dirigirse a su respectiva sala común.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Era mediodía del viernes, cuando Ginny no tuvo su clase de encantamientos pues el profesor Flitwick había enfermado, sin embargo les había dejado muchos deberes para compensarlo, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir a la biblioteca. Sonrió ampliamente al ver a Cedric ensimismado en un grueso libro, estudiando con un amplio grupo de chicos y chicas de su curso en un rincón de la biblioteca. Fue Ralph quien lo sacó de su burbuja al darle un codazo y señalar hacia ella. Los dos le sonrieron a modo de saludo y ella alzó levemente la mano agitándola, le hubiera encantado acercarse a hablarles pero estaban rodeados por gente que no conocía y además parecía que estaban concentrados en algo importante.

Caminó entre los estantes buscando el libro que necesitaba cuando apareció Michael Corner frente a ella. Pensó en ignorarlo y salir de la biblioteca, pues aún estaba molesta por lo que Cedric le había contado. No lo había enfrentado, ni le había reclamado nada pues lo había estado evadiendo. Estaba por darle la espalda, cuando se le ocurrió una brillante y estúpida idea.

-¡Hola! -le dijo tal vez demasiado efusiva. -Qué milagro que te dejas ver.

-Es lo que yo digo de ti - dijo Michael con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ginny caminó entre los estantes con el chico parloteando detrás de ella y se detuvo en un lugar donde estuviera al alcance de la mirada de la mesa de Cedric, que estaba en la esquina opuesta, teniendo cuidado de no voltear hacia él. Michael le dijo que había pasado un rato muy agradable con ella el día antes de la segunda prueba y la invitó a ir juntos a Hogsmeade el día siguiente.

-Claro y aprovechamos para que conozcas a mis hermanos -Dijo ella con una sonrisa malvada - ¿Sabes? Hay algo curioso y tal vez tu me saques de la duda. Parece que mis hermanos te escucharon hablar de mí y me han estado preguntando mucho quién eres. No sé que andarás diciendo de mí pero supongo que son cumplidos, pues me dijeron que quieren conocerte.

-¿Tus... hermanos? - preguntó él pasando saliva sonoramente.

-Sí, los gemelos. Ya sabes, los golpeadores.

-¿Golpeadores? -preguntó poniéndose pálido. Ginny soltó una risa.

-De Quidditch, quise decir. Aunque sí, pensándolo bien, son un poco agresivos. Pero no te preocupes, será divertido. No tienen por qué hacerte algo ¿O sí?

-No, no. Bueno... yo... Te veo después - Y salió disparado de la biblioteca mientras Ginny reía.

Dio un vistazo hacia la mesa de Cedric y se sorprendió de ver su silla vacía. Parecía que el numerito que había montado con Michael no había servido de nada, bueno, por lo menos así mantendría a raya al chico de Ravenclaw. Regresó a los estantes a buscar los libros que necesitaba y cuando iba llegando a una esquina, apareció Cedric con un serio semblante.

-Hola -saludó Ginny

-¿Qué dice tu amigo? - preguntó dándole un matiz de desdén a la última palabra. Ginny reprimió una sonrisa. Así que Cedric sí había visto todo y lo más importante: había logrado darle celos nuevamente.

-Pues me invitó a Hogsmeade - contestó ella como sin darle importancia mientras seguía buscando entre los libros del estante. - Ya sabes, como la vez pasada tuve un imprevisto...

Cedric se quedó en silencio unos momentos y después dio un paso hacia ella tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara de frente.

-Mira Ginny, ya sé que no puedo meterme, que yo mismo te dije todo eso de que debes experimentar y salir con chicos. La verdad no esperaba que empezaras tan pronto -dijo un poco desilusionado - Pero si esa es tu decisión, lo entiendo. Sólo... por favor, con Michael Corner no.

-¿Por qué no? - preguntó levantando una ceja de forma retadora. Cedric la soltó y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Por que es un imbécil! -dijo en voz más alta de lo que estaba permitido hablar en la biblioteca. -¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerarlo? - preguntó bajando la voz.

-Pues de eso se trata experimentar ¿no? Salir con cualquier tipo de chico... Además, tengo muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade y tu no quieres acompañarme - dijo reprochándole.

Cedric puso cara de indignación. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió y entonces la cerró y volvió a abrirla. Fue entonces que Ginny soltó una risa divertida que lo dejó más confundido.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De tu cara - contestó ella sin poder parar - Sólo estaba jugando contigo Cedric.

-¿Qué?

-Te estaba tomando el pelo. Michael no me interesa ni para experimento.

-Pero tu estabas... La forma en que hablabas con él...

-¿Creíste que le estaba coqueteando? - preguntó Ginny con satisfacción de que el número le hubiera salido tal como esperaba.

-¿Y no?

-No. Quería... darte celos - dijo ella en un ataque de sinceridad - Recordé que una vez me dijiste que un chico pone más interés en una chica cuando siente que la está perdiendo.

Cedric la miró estupefacto, mientras Ginny sentía subir el color por sus mejillas, y tras unos segundos él soltó una risa de alivio. De pronto acortó la distancia entre los dos tomándola de la cintura con una mano y arrinconándola contra el estante.

-He creado un monstruo - dijo en un susurro sin dejar de sonreír. Ginny jadeó sorprendida por aquel arranque y se quedó sin palabras - Tu ganas -le dijo recargando su frente en la de ella - Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade.

-No. Era una broma, no es necesa... - y entonces Cedric la calló poniendo el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-No hay más que hablar. Tú quieres ir, entonces iremos. Como debo terminar hoy mis deberes no podré verte en la tarde, pero nos vemos mañana después del desayuno -le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó ahí, con el estante a su espalda y con el pulso acelerado.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

El sábado por la mañana Ginny se despertó más temprano de lo usual, pues estaba muy emocionada. Intentaba no hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero sentía en el fondo de su corazón que Cedric estaba a punto de ceder con respecto a ella. Se maldijo por haberle confesado que sus actos eran a propósito, pues ahora no podría volver a hacer algo parecido para presionarlo más. Necesitaba hacer otra cosa para darle un último empujón y terminara por besarla.

El obsequio de ese día era una postal del equipo de quidditch favorito de Ginny, las Holyhead Harpies. Observó por un minuto la imagen de las jugadoras en el campo mientras volaban alrededor de él y después volvió a colocar la postal en la mesita junto a su cama, dándose cuenta que también había una nota.

_Te veo a las 10 en la estación del tren en Hogsmeade. C._

Se levantó para darse un baño y vestirse, pero a diferencia de siempre, esta vez puso mucho esmero a su apariencia. Aprovechando que el día prometía ser muy cálido, se vistió con una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes gruesos color crema y sus tenis de lona blancos. Trató de peinarse de varias formas pero al final terminó haciéndose una trenza que caía de lado. Finalmente se maquilló con colores pasteles pero de forma muy sutil. Cuando terminó de arreglarse se miró en el espejo y sonrió a su reflejo. Le gustaba mucho como se veía y sobretodo le gustaba que representaba lo bien que se sentía consigo misma.

Nunca antes se había sentido así de cómoda y segura respecto a su aspecto. Nunca le había gustado su piel extremadamente blanca y no le gustaban sus pecas, así como su cabello demasiado encendido que no iba bien con cualquier color. Pero en esos momentos no importaba nada de eso, pues se sentía hermosa. Cruzó los dedos esperando que Cedric pensara lo mismo cuando la viera.

Salió de su habitación y puso rumbo al gran comedor, consciente de las miradas que atraía a su paso. Caminó con paso firme, tratando que los nervios no la hicieran tropezar. Finalmente llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor y una vez ahí olvidó todo para dedicarse a saciar su apetito. Cuando terminó faltaban como diez minutos para las 10, así que salió disparada del castillo y corrió a través de los terrenos hasta llegar al camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade, que a esa hora se encontraba vacío. Sin embargo en lugar de ir por la calle principal donde se encontraban todas las tiendas, corrió hacia el lado opuesto que era donde se encontraba la estación del tren.

El expreso de Hogwarts estaba parado frente a la estación. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, pero había una figura sentada en los escalones del puente rojo que se alzaba sobre el tren conectando ambos lados de la estación. Se acercó lentamente a Cedric, quien tenía los codos recargados en el escalón superior y la cara vuelta al cielo, con los ojos cerrados y justo cuando estuvo parada frente a él, abrió los ojos como si sintiera su presencia. Al verla se levantó y la contempló fijamente por un momento.

-Eres hermosa -susurró con una sonrisa que Ginny le devolvió - Ven -dijo a la vez que la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba escalones arriba hacia el puente - Este es otro de mis lugares favoritos, el paisaje desde aquí se ve impresionante.

Y así era, desde el puente lograba verse la silueta del enorme castillo de Hogwarts y el lago a su lado. También se veía la parte superior del campo de quidditch y un fragmento de Hogsmeade. Giró para ver hacia el lado opuesto que estaba surcado por inmensos campos y montañas cubiertas del verde del pasto y de los árboles, con ríos corriendo a lo largo del paisaje. Todo aquello bajo el más extraordinario cielo azul.

-Wow -dijo Ginny maravillada - Se ve increíble -Volteó a ver a Cedric, pero él no contemplaba aquella hermosa vista, sino que estaba ocupado mirándola a ella. -¿Qué pasa?

-Te ves... diferente -dijo él escrutando su rostro.

-Ah, eso... es sólo ...un poco de maquillaje -contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vaya, los hombres somos muy tontos para darnos cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé -dijo Ginny riendo - mis hermanos pasan días preguntando qué me hice cada que me corto el cabello -Cedric se quedó en silencio sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te ves muy bonita -dijo finalmente. Le hubiera querido dar las gracias por el cumplido pero él no le dio oportunidad -¿Estás intentando seducirme? - preguntó sin miramientos.

-Un poco -admitió ella sonriendo.

-¡Merlín! Pobre de mí si lo intentaras mucho - dijo riendo -Usted señorita, es una tramposa.

-Ya sé - contestó divertida -¿eso significa que está funcionando?

-Como no tienes idea - dijo en voz baja acercándose a ella y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos -Me encantas. Con maquillaje y sin maquillaje. Me gusta como se ve tu cabello peinado -dijo pasando sus dedos por un mechón que caía por su cara- pero me gusta más como se ve suelto. Me gusta el color de tus ojos y me gustan las pecas de tu nariz. Me gusta tu piel de fantasmita -dijo con una sonrisa mientras recorría con el dorso de sus manos desde los hombros de Ginny hasta los codos, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el contacto y entonces la soltó retirándose apenas unos pasos - Me gusta tu inocencia, pero también me gusta tu nueva faceta de chica seductora. Vas a terminar siendo una rompe corazones - Se quedó en silencio sin saber qué responderle y entonces Cedric suspiró abatido - Sé lo que quieres, yo también lo quiero, no tienes idea de cuánto... Pero ya te lo había dicho, no puedo, no podemos... Quedan sólo unos meses para que termine el año escolar.

-Lo sé - dijo por fin - Y aunque me cuesta hacerlo, te entiendo...

-¿Y entonces por qué vas por ahí torturándome? - Ginny intentó hablar pero Cedric no la dejó - Sabes lo que siento, sabes que me muero por ser yo el que esté contigo, el que pueda quererte, el que pueda besarte...

-Pues hazlo - susurró ella acercándose

-Ginny - dijo con una mirada de reproche

-Sólo quiero que me beses ¿es mucho pedir? No pido que seamos novios o que le digamos a toda la escuela lo que hay entre nosotros... Sólo un beso -dijo suplicante

-¿Sólo uno? -Ginny asintió.

-Después de todo me lo debes.

-Con mayor razón... Ya lo hice mal una vez y no quiero volver a cometer tonterías... ¿Estás segura de esto? No quiero que te arrepientas... -dijo con verdadera preocupación.

-Cedric... -dijo en voz baja acortando aún más la distancia entre ellos y levantando la cabeza para encontrar su mirada - Sé que soy joven y no tengo experiencia. Pero no puedo negar esto que estoy sintiendo... por ti. No sé qué es y mucho menos sé como llamarlo -suspiró levemente - Pero si de algo estoy segura es de que quiero que me beses. No me interesa nadie más, no me gusta nadie más... Sólo quiero besarte a ti.

Y entonces Cedric la tomó de la cintura con una mano, tal como lo había hecho el día anterior en la biblioteca, pero esta vez la apretó contra él. Con la otra mano acarició su mejilla suavemente sin dejar de mirarla y con un ligero movimiento acercó su rostro al de Ginny y juntó sus labios con los de ella dulcemente. Ginny cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el pecho de Cedric. Los labios del chico eran suaves y gentiles, pero aún así, ella sentía arder su corazón de deseo. Era como si todos sus sentidos se hubieran intensificado, podía sentir el cosquilleo emanando de la mano de Cedric que se había aferrado a su nuca y podía sentir aquel cuerpo tan pegado al suyo. El aire ya no era aire, todo a su alrededor ahora era el perfume de Cedric que tanto amaba, tan varonil y tan fresco. Ya no sentía el puente bajo sus pies, ya no percibía nada a su alrededor que no fuera él. Tras un instante él se separó apenas unos milímetros y soltó su cuello. Ginny abrió los ojos, sintiendo retumbar los latidos de su corazón en su garganta y en su cabeza. Cedric esperaba cauteloso la reacción de Ginny, pero ella sólo sabía que necesitaba más y esta vez no iba a echarse para atrás, entonces le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos y poniéndose de puntitas se acercó a besarlo. Él se quedó quieto por un brevísimo instante y después le respondió el beso, pero ya no había gentileza, sino pasión. Las dos manos del chico se encontraban en su cintura, apretándola cada vez más como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Ginny aferraba el cabello de Cedric entre sus dedos mientras iba cayendo y cayendo dentro de un torbellino de emociones que provenían de sus bocas al moverse una contra la otra. De pronto Cedric volvió a romper el beso pero no se separó de ella.

-Habíamos quedado en que sólo sería un beso - susurró sonriendo contra los labios de Ginny.

-¿Y si lo cambiamos a sólo un día? -Cedric soltó una ligera risa y volvió a besarla.

-¿No tenías muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade? - preguntó después de un rato

-Ya no - contestó Ginny abrazándolo -Hoy no - y volvió a besarlo.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Hablen, hablen, hablen. Recuerden que mientras me sigan dando su opinión, yo seguiré escribiendo (aunque me tarde un poco en publicar)._

_Matocro: hola! ya sé, son tan adorables juntos que desearía seguir este fic para siempre, pero bueno, la verdad es que ni yo misma sé qué sucederá con ellos. Muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos!_

_vale: querida vale, ¿qué te pareció este capítulo con Ginny dándole celos?... Por supuesto que escribiré más Ginny/Cedric, aunque también hay un Ginny/Harry que desde hace tiempo vengo pensando y me gustaría publicar primero. Si te gusta la pareja allá te esperaré. Ah y no alucines, mejor sigue leyendo. saludos!_

_Mary021: querida mary no puedo evitar decirte que el gato de alicia siempre me dio miedo jejeje pero lo importante es que te guste el fic. Mil perdones nuevamente por el retraso, prometo publicar pronto. Muchisimas gracias por tus palabras :)_

_DarkRyuk: hola! Ya lo sé, creo que todos aquí queremos que ellos queden juntos, la pareja cada vez me va pareciendo más linda. Por eso si gustas, __te espero en un futuro en fics que les tengo planeados. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Saludos!_

_Querida LilyMasen: muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, ya se verá cual es mi última palabra. Gracias por seguir leyéndome. Saludos!_

_Invitado: hola! gracias por el review, claro que lo continuaré, tal vez tardo un poco entre actualizaciones pero todos tienen mi promesa de que voy a terminarlo. Saludos!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota:** _hola a todos! Paso rápido a agradecerle a vale, LilyMasen, DarkRyuk, kary, mary021 y emma black por los reviews. Así como también a los que le pican en favorito. Muchísimas gracias!_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 17**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Habían pasado dos meses desde la visita a Hogsmeade y Ginny sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado, cerraba los ojos y podía recordar a la perfección aquel día en la estación del tren. Recordaba cada beso y cada caricia, cada palabra y cada suspiro. Recordaba el día más feliz de su vida como si apenas hubiera ocurrido hace unos instantes. Habían estado abrazados besándose en medio de aquel puente rojo con el maravilloso paisaje a su alrededor durante lo que le parecieron días enteros, y sólo bajaron de él para esconderse entre los árboles que rodeaban a la estación y seguir en la tarea de besarse como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Después Cedric la dejó unos momentos en un lugar cerca del lago en lo que iba por algo de comida a las Tres Escobas y cuando regresó improvisaron un sencillo picnic. Pasaron el resto del día en ese lugar, tirados en el pasto a la sombra de un árbol, con la vista del castillo de Hogwarts frente a ellos, separados de él por el inmenso lago. Aunque estuvieron horas platicando y riendo entre abrazos y besos, a Ginny le pareció que el tiempo se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba obscureciendo, lo que significaba que ya era hora de regresar. En el momento en que llegaron al camino que conecta a Hogsmeade con Hogwarts, Ginny sintió en su corazón cierta especie de angustia que iba creciendo cada que se acercaban más al castillo. No quería que aquel día terminara, no quería despertar de ese hermoso sueño… pero tampoco podía pedirle más a Cedric puesto que ese había sido el trato, sólo un beso, sólo un día. Nada más. Pero cuando llegaron al lugar en el que se despedían cerca del retrato de la dama gorda, Cedric volvió a besarla de forma dulce y tierna. Al separarse ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero no de una forma incómoda, sino más bien de la forma en la que dos personas pueden entenderse sin palabras tan solo con mirarse fijamente por unos instantes. Y de pronto Ginny rodeó el torso de Cedric con sus brazos y lo aferró con fuerza, él le devolvió el abrazo sujetando la cabeza de ella contra su pecho y acariciando su cabello en un suave roce que le hacía temblar las piernas. Y sin decir más, se separaron en una silenciosa despedida de aquel increíble sueño que habían vivido por un día.

Habían pasado dos meses y sin embargo sentía que habían pasado siglos desde que Cedric la había besado por última vez. Y no es que no hubiera vuelto a intentarlo, pero parecía que esta vez ya no le darían resultado los mismos trucos que ya había utilizado. Después de un par de días, finalmente se resignó y descartó la idea de seguir dándole celos. Tenía que dejar de atormentarlo y atormentarse a sí misma con algo que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no podía ser. No por ahora. Era esa la idea a la que se aferraba, de la misma forma en que lo hacía Cedric, para poder deshacer el nudo de angustia que se le formaba el pecho. Tenía que ser positiva y esperar ese futuro en el que pudieran estar juntos. Por ahora se conformaba de buena manera con verlo y pasar agradables momentos con él todos los días.

Afortunadamente, toda esa tensión y atracción que los envolvía no se interponía entre su amistad, la cual si había cambiado era sólo para hacerse más estrecha. Podían pasar horas y horas platicando sin aburrirse, a pesar de lo bien que habían llegado a conocerse en tan poco tiempo parecía que los temas de conversación nunca se acabarían. Si alguna vez Ginny sintió que existía cierto tipo de barrera entre ellos, ahora sabía que se había derrumbado. Sentía que podía decirle absolutamente cualquier cosa, sin importar que tan estúpida o seria fuera, sobre todo desde que le contó lo de la Cámara Secreta. Y él parecía retribuir esa confianza con ella, siendo igual de honesto y transparente. Así que a pesar de que no hubiera más besos, Ginny se sentía muy contenta, sobre todo por el hecho de que Cedric no había dejado de ser atento y cariñoso con ella, seguía besando su mejilla, su frente y su cabello cuando podía y también habían muchas cosas que el muchacho había comenzado a hacer, como jalar la silla para que se sentara, abrirle la puerta, tomarla del codo suavemente para ayudarle a entrar, darle la mano al subir y bajar de algo sin importar que tan corta fuera la altura… en fin, tantas y tantas cosas que adoraba de él y que la hacían sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Su sensación de felicidad era tan grande, que ayudada del recuerdo en que se habían besado, había conseguido sacar una borrosa figura de luz azul y plateada de su varita el día que siguieron practicando el encantamiento patronus. No tenía forma definida ni duraba mucho tiempo, pero Cedric decía que era un gran logro para alguien de su edad.

Cuando se cansaban de practicar salían de la sala de menesteres para recorrer lugares del castillo que Ginny no conocía. Antes de salir, Cedric echaba sobre ambos el encantamiento desilusionador pues no querían gente mirándolos ni revoloteando alrededor de ellos, en especial ahora que se habían enterado que Hermione recibía cartas de odio y regalos desagradables por parte de las fans de Krum. Cedric le había dicho que no quería exponerla a algo así y ella no quería pasar por lo mismo que Hermione. No es que pudiera compararse la fama de Krum con la de Cedric, pero no querían arriesgarse y preferían deambular por Hogwarts camuflados y tomados de la mano. Excepto por los momentos en que salían al campo de quidditch a volar. Aprovechaban que a causa del torneo de los tres magos se habían suspendido los partidos y los entrenamientos, pudiendo ir casi en cualquier momento. Llegaba a haber uno que otro mirón, pero lo único que Ginny pedía era que sus hermanos no se enteraran de que salía a volar con Cedric Diggory.

Le encantaba volar con él. Básicamente amaba volar, pero que pudiera compartir esos momentos con Cedric hacía que se volvieran más especiales. Sobre todo porque Cedric le daba consejos de cómo agarrar la escoba o de cómo entrenar sus reflejos. Parecía que nunca dejaría de aprender algo de él.

-¿Por qué quieres ser buscadora? - le preguntó Cedric un día mientras se encontraban tirados en el pasto escondidos entre unos arbustos junto al lago, observando las nubes.

-No lo sé - dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros - Tal vez por mi hermano Charlie, él era buscador y era el único que jugaba quidditch conmigo al principio...

-¿Al principio?

-Sí, cuando apenas estaba aprendiendo a volar y a jugar... Mis demás hermanos no tenían la paciencia que él tenía conmigo.

Cedric se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como meditando algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que creo que serías mejor cazadora que buscadora.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó ella con un poco de incredulidad en su voz.

-Sí. Eres muy veloz y muy ágil, además tienes un brazo firme.

-¿No son esas las cualidades para ser buscador?

-Un poco. Pero al estar en un partido de verdad importa más ser paciente y muy observador. Un buscador debe andar rondando por el campo mientras el partido va y viene y estar muy atento a cualquier señal de la snitch. Por eso creo que te iría mejor ser cazadora, irías de un lado a otro tratando de anotar. Estarías completamente en medio de la acción.

Ginny lo pensó unos segundos admitiendo sus argumentos, pero a la vez asumiendo que no importaba mucho si se decidiera por una posición u otra.

-Como sea, no creo que algún día llegue a estar en un partido de verdad -dijo con un poco de desánimo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó levantándose un poco sobre los codos

-No sé... no creo que algún día llegue a estar en el equipo, no soy tan buena.

Cedric resopló por lo bajo y volvió a tumbarse.

-Odio que te tengas tan poca fe -musitó con el ceño fruncido.

-No es poca fe. Es sólo que… no tengo el físico, no tengo fuerza, ni siquiera tengo una escoba propia.

-No puedo creer que digas eso –dijo girando su cabeza para verla - ¿Cómo pueden ser las arpías de holyhead tu equipo favorito?

-¡Porque son fantásticas!- Exclamó Ginny –Pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

-Claro que sí. ¿Te das cuenta que algunas de ellas no tienen 'ni el físico ni la fuerza'? Son mujeres de todos los tamaños y complexiones…

-Ya, pero ellas son demasiado buenas en lo que hacen.

-Porque han practicado. ¿Tienes idea de cuántas horas deben pasar sobre la escoba para estar al nivel? No se trata tanto de un talento natural, sino del producto de horas y horas de esfuerzo y dedicación – soltó Cedric, en un tono que dejaba traslucir un poco de molestia.

-Ok ok, ya lo entendí – dijo ella girando su cuerpo poniéndose de costado – No te enojes conmigo – susurró llevando su mano a la frente de Cedric intentando alisar las arrugas de su ceño.

-No estoy enojado – contestó girando su cuerpo para quedar de frente a ella – Sólo que me gustaría que te vieras como yo te veo - Ginny soltó una risa suave.

-Pero es que tú me ves como un tipo de… deidad femenina o algo así –dijo riendo y haciéndolo reír.

-Si no lo eres, entonces te pareces mucho – contestó él con una amplia sonrisa – Eres fuego, eres vida, eres energía. Eres tan valiente e impulsiva cuando te enojas, que podrías gritarle al mismísimo Dumbledore si te llega a decir 'niña' – dijo riéndose – Y cuando te pones de coqueta… Merlín… eres como una femme fatale en potencia.

Ginny abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa y sintiéndose ofendida pero arruinando la expresión por la risa que no pudo evitar soltar. Estiró su mano libre para darle un golpe a Cedric, pero él se la atrapó y la llevó a sus labios depositándole un suave beso en el dorso.

-Lo digo de buena forma – añadió sin soltar su mano – Lo que quiero que entiendas es que hay tanto que puede brotar de ti, que sólo necesita un pequeño empujoncito. Sólo necesitas creer más en ti. Si te esfuerzas ya verás que un día serás la cazadora de Gryffindor.

-O buscadora.

-O cazadora. Es más… un día serás jugadora de las arpías. Qué digo jugadora, serás la capitana.

-Deja de burlarte de mí – contestó ella riendo intentando soltar su mano de la de Cedric para golpearlo pero él no dejó que lo hiciera. Ginny se enderezó un poco para sacar su otra mano pero entonces Cedric se adelantó y la envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza atrayéndola y dejándola justo encima de él. Sus caras quedaron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros una de otra. Ambos dejaron de reír y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Podía ver en Cedric el debate interno que tenía su cerebro y estaba convencida de que la apartaría enseguida, pero no fue así. El chico estaba inmóvil, como si le hubieran mandado un hechizo paralizante. Pero veía sus pupilas dilatarse. Podía verlo, podía sentirlo: él la deseaba. Quería besarla.

Pero no podían. No debían. No otra vez. Consideró por dos segundos ser quien pusiera orden y cordura y se separara de él, pero de pronto pasaron mil palabras por su mente.

_"Rompe las reglas. La vida es corta"_

Bajó un poco la mirada hacia sus labios, observándolos con anhelo. Esos mismos labios que la habían vuelto loca de pasión, los mismos que la habían besado con ternura y devoción, con gentileza y con ¿amor? Ginny sacudió sus pensamientos mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza. No debía pensar, debía ser valiente e impulsiva. Sólo necesitaba un empujoncito. Abrió los ojos y encontró en los de Cedric todo lo que le hacía falta. Sin meditarlo ni un instante más, inclinó su cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de él con suavidad. La duda se había esfumado, ¿por qué no estaba bien algo que se sentía tan increíble? Cedric recorrió con ambas manos la espalda de Ginny y ella se estremeció ante el contacto haciendo que el beso se volviera más intenso a cada segundo, hasta que el ruido de varias voces los hizo separarse. Cedric la giró con cuidado y la dejó nuevamente en el césped a su lado, mientras escuchaban al grupo de chicas alejarse. Se quedaron en silencio pero Ginny acercó su mano al rostro de Cedric y lo acarició con suavidad. Él cerró los ojos mientras ella recorría su piel lentamente. Le gustaba la textura que tenía, en partes suave y en otras un poco áspera por los indicios de barba que asomaban en su mentón.

-Es hora de irnos -dijo de pronto él interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - ¿vamos al gran comedor o bajamos a la cocina?

Ginny ni siquiera se detuvo a pensarlo, quería estar con él todo el tiempo que fuera posible, así que se apresuró a contestar:

-A la cocina.

No volvieron a hablar de lo que había pasado, no porque se avergonzaran o se arrepinitieran, sino más bien por que se sentían bien de que hubiera sucedido y no valía la pena discutirlo, sólo disfrutarlo y recordarlo.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Los días seguían pasando y Ginny sentía que Cedric se le escapaba de entre los dedos. No quería que el tiempo siguiera corriendo, no quería que acabara el año escolar. Él por su parte se encontraba un poco ansioso porque para él no sólo significaba el fin del año, sino también enfrentarse a la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Le había confesado a Ginny lo frustrado y arrepentido que se sentía de haber metido su nombre al cáliz. Si no fuera uno de los campeones, podría sentirse libre y relajado en lugar de estresado y nervioso.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien -le dijo ella una tarde mientras caminaban entre los árboles del límite del bosque prohibido - vas a ganar

-Eso no me importa- contestó él a su lado

-Pero tu mereces ganar -insistió ella -los demás son trolls al lado tuyo.

-¿Hasta Potter? -preguntó él arqueando una ceja

-En especial él -dijo riendo.

-Yo creo que él es mi principal rival.

-No sé... Es listo y valiente, pero no podría competir contigo. Tu sabes más cosas que él, no creo que tenga oportunidad de ganar, a veces sólo tiene mucha suerte...

-No me refería al torneo -dijo él con una sonrisa mientras Ginny asimilaba lo que había querido decir.

-¿Qué?

-Que espero que ahora me apoyes a mí y no a él -dijo con divertida provocación en el rostro.

-Pensé que eso había quedado claro, pero si quieres llevo una manta de apoyo y empiezo a usar las insignias de "Apoya a Cedric/Potter apesta"

-No, no. Creo que Potter ya tiene suficiente -dijo sonriendo -Aparte de soportar todo lo que le pasa ahora tendrá que lidiar con el hecho de que le he robado a su más fiel admiradora, la chica más bonita de Hogwarts.

-Cállate -musitó soltándole un manotazo en el brazo, sonrojándose sin saber bien cuál de las dos cosas que le había dicho Cedric era la causante- A él no le interesa eso, no creo que lo note -añadió notando que ya no había desilusión ni tristeza en su tono, ya ni siquiera había resignación, sino indiferencia.

-Un día lo notará, creéme. Y espero que ese día tarde lo suficiente para que yo pueda estar peleando por ti.

-Eres un tonto -dijo Ginny riéndose - Deja de decir estupideces - Y antes de que Cedric reaccionara echó a correr, escapando de él y de las cosquillas que a él le gustaba hacerle cuando lo ofendía.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Se sentía muy cansada. Últimamente no había dormido bien por estar angustiada pensando que ya no vería al muchacho el siguiente año. No sabía qué iba a hacer con sus días. Esperaba por lo menos que su amigo le escribiera de vez en cuando. Iba pensando en eso cuando llegó al pasillo fuera de la sala de menesteres. Esperó a Cedric unos minutos pero no apareció, lo cual se le hizo muy raro pues había sido ėl quien la había citado ahí para algo importante, según había dicho, a pesar de que ya se habían despedido ese día.

Después de un rato se aburrió y decidió esperarlo dentro de la sala. Caminó tres veces frente a la pared pensando en un lugar para descansar, al que pudiera entrar Cedric. Encontró enmedio de la sala una cama grande con muchas almohadas de varios tamaños, a la que se fue a acostar apenas entró al lugar. Le dolía la espalda y las piernas, pues habían estado practicando quidditch varios días seguidos. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormida.

De pronto se vio envuelta en un raro sueño donde había muchas luces y viento. Miles de imágenes pasaban una tras otra sin darle oportunidad a entenderlas, todo estaba agitado y violento... Hasta que de pronto sintió todo calmarse de golpe. Flotaba, se mecía, estaba feliz. Aspiraba un aroma que la envolvía en un bello sopor y entonces sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Pero ya no estaba soñando.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Cedric estaba acostado a su lado y la veía con cara de culpa.

-Lo siento -dijo él apenado -No quería despertarte, pero es que te veías tan tierna y no pude evitarlo.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste? -preguntó ella somnolienta

-Hace un rato -contestó. Ginny intentó erguirse pero aún estaba medio dormida y se dejó caer soltando un gruñido de cansancio. -Ven -le dijo Cedric y le tendió sus brazos para que se recargara en el pecho del muchacho. Ginny se acomodó en el hueco que él le ofrecía y lo rodeó con su brazo libre -Perdón por traerte y llegar tarde, si hubiera sabido que estabas tan cansada no te hubiera pedido que vinieras.

-No es nada, sólo tengo sueño -le dijo con un bostezo

-¿No estás durmiendo otra vez? -preguntó preocupado

-No -admitió ella - Pero no es por Tom.

-¿Entonces por qué es? -Ginny se quedó en silencio un momento.

-Es que no quiero que te vayas -confesó hundiendo la cara en su pecho - No quiero dejar de verte. Tengo miedo de que conozcas a alguien más y te olvides de mí.

Entonces él se separó un poco y tomando con su mano libre la barbilla de Ginny, le levantó la cara.

-Mírame -le dijo con suavidad a lo que ella obedeció - No importa qué tan lejos estemos o cuánto tiempo dejemos de vernos, los verdaderos amigos son para siempre. Podré conocer a diez mil personas, pero nunca te olvidaría.

-¿Lo prometes? -preguntó con anhelo, pero Cedric no contestó sino que acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con ternura acariciando su mejilla con una mano y aferrando su espalda con la otra. No importaba lo que le pudiera decir, ella no quedaría convencida. Sin embargo con ese contacto, Cedric le demostraba que sus palabras eran más que reales.

-¿Quedó claro? -dijo rompiendo el beso.

-No mucho -Contestó ella riéndose ya bastante despierta -¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme?

-Vengo de una reunión con los del torneo. Ya nos dijeron cuál será la tercera prueba.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Ginny abriendo los ojos expectante.

-Un laberinto.

-¿Un laberinto? -repitió ella con decepción.

-Pero no uno cualquiera. Nos pondrán obstáculos dentro, aunque el verdadero reto es llegar al centro y encontrar la copa.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó haciendo reír a Cedric

-¿Qué más querías?

-No sé, esperaba algo más impactante que dragones y sirenas. Esto será pan comido para ti.

-No quiero confiarme, tienes que ayudarme a practicar ¿sí?

-No veo para qué, pero está bien. Podemos empezar mañana.

-Perfecto -dijo él sonriendo

-Ahora... ¿en qué estábamos?- preguntó acercándo su rostro al de él.

-En que tenías mucho sueño y ya te ibas a tu recámara a dormir -contestó con seriedad, pero acortando la poca distancia entre ellos y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Está bien -susurró contra sus labios y entonces volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez bañados en desesperación. Ginny no quería dejar de besarlo nunca, así que aprovecharía esa ocasión para hacerlo hasta el cansancio. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él y subió sus manos colgándose del cuello del muchacho y subiéndolas hasta sus sedosos cabellos, enredando sus dedos en ellos y acariciándolos mientras sus labios se movían acompasadamente contra los de él. Cedric tenía un brazo bajo el peso de Ginny, rodeándola y acariciando su cabello. Ginny separó un poco los labios dejando que la lengua del muchacho la acariciara de forma que a ella le hervía la sangre. Todo era fuego, sentía que ardía hasta el último poro de su piel y que en cualquier momento explotaría. Él había posado su mano libre en su cintura, y mientras el beso se volvía más intenso la aferraba con más fuerza y la recorría con lentitud hacia su espalda, para después ir bajando y bajando hasta que llegó a acariciar una zona que dejó a Ginny petrificada ante el contacto. Cedric también se había detenido y había vuelto a subir la mano a su cintura. Separaron sus bocas, agitados, pero no separaron sus cuerpos.

-Lo siento -dijo él con la respiración entrecortada

-No lo sientas. Me... gustó. -admitió sin miedo - Sólo que me tomó por sorpresa.

-Me alegro -dijo depositando un beso en su nariz para después separarse de ella y empezar a levantarse -Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde y siga corrompiendote.

-Uhh, eso estaría bien. Me encantaría que siguieras haciéndolo -dijo mientras se sentaba

-Vámonos -contestó negando con la cabeza y dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Le ofreció una mano y la ayudó a levantarse de la cama, y entonces salieron juntos de la sala.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Los días siguieron pasando mientras se dedicaban a practicar. Aunque ella debía ayudarlo a él, parecía que seguía siendo al revés. Ginny debía estudiar para sus exámenes finales y él fue un gran apoyo para que ella estuviera al nivel. Él por su parte, al ser campeón del torneo se había salvado de los finales y así podía dedicarse de lleno a la tercera prueba. Ginny lo veía entusiasmado, esperaba que fueran en parte por los ánimos que ella le daba. Lo veía resuelto a ganar y se sentía muy contenta por él.

Además parecía haber olvidado su tonta determinación de ya no besarla, pues ahora lo hacía a la menor provocación y ella también aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para lanzársele encima. Pero no habían vuelto a besarse con la misma pasión e intensidad que aquella vez en la sala de menesteres. Ginny no sabía si agradecía por ello o lo lamentaba. Había sido una nueva y excitante sensación, pero en el fondo sabía que no se sentía preparada para algo así. Se sentía satisfecha con lo que tenía y con lo que él le daba, no necesitaba nada más.

Pero entonces el tiempo pareció volar y pronto tuvieron frente a ellos el día de la tercera prueba. Pasaron la mañana juntos pero después del desayuno ella se fue a realizar los últimos exámenes del año. Le hubiera encantado pasar el resto del día con él, pero habían llegado los familiares de los campeones a Hogwarts, por lo que Cedric pasaría ese tiempo con sus padres. Se había hecho a la idea de que no lo vería hasta la prueba, pero lo encontró esperándola fuera del aula de encantamientos donde acababa de tener su exámen.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella extrañada

-Ven -le dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándola al pasillo de los vitrales.

-Necesito que guardes algo por mi -dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de madera

-Claro

-Le escribí una carta a mis padres y no tengo el valor para dárselas ahora. Es sobre... Mi futuro. Me despido de ellos y les explico lo que siento. Si quieres luego te la leo. -dijo en voz baja

-Tranquilo -le dijo Ginny tomando la caja con una mano -Tienen que aceptarlo. Todo va a estar bien.

-Eso espero -dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la coronilla.

-Cuando salgas del laberinto con la copa voy a aplaudirte, aunque mi madre me desherede -dijo riendo y haciéndolo reír.

-Gracias Ginny, por todo -y entonces se inclinó para besarla con dulzura, separó su rostro del de ella sólo para volver a abrazarla y aferrarla con fuerza. Hundió la cara en su cabello sintiendo su respiración, y ella hizo lo mismo en su pecho aspirando ese aroma tan embriagador. Pasaron un momento muy largo estando en esa posición hasta que Cedric volvió a hablar -Debo irme, mis padres están esperándome -Se separaron y el caminó hacia la salida. Ginny se quedó estática viéndolo partir, sintiendo algo muy extraño en su corazón.

-¡Cedric! -soltó de repente haciendo que él se detuviera y volteara a verla -Te quiero -Él sonrió bañado en felicidad por las palabras de Ginny.

-Y yo a ti pequeña -contestó él con el cariño desbordando en su mirada, y después se fue.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Se encontraba en las tribunas del campo de quidditch junto con su madre, sus hermanos y Hermione. La noche estaba tranquila y el cielo completamente estrellado. El inmenso laberinto se alzaba imponente haciéndolos ver a todos tan pequeños. Sin saber por qué, de pronto sintió mucho miedo, pero se esfumó en un instante cuando vio llegar a Cedric al campo.

Ludo Bagman hizo la presentación y cuando les indicó a Harry y a Cedric que entraran al laberinto se le hizo un nudo en el corazón. Ambos empezaron a caminar, pero unos segundos antes de estar dentro, Cedric giró la cabeza para buscar su mirada. Sólo bastaron esos breves segundos en que se encontraron uno al otro para que Ginny encontrara la tranquilidad dentro de sí misma, y parecía que así mismo se sentía Cedric, pues sonrió ampliamente y llevándose una mano al pecho siguió su camino. Y entonces lo vió desaparecer.

Al igual que en la segunda prueba, desde la tribuna no podía apreciarse nada de lo que sucedía con los campeones. Después de un rato la gente se había aburrido, aunque ella sentía las manos sudar y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. De pronto aparecieron unas chispas rojas brotando de un punto del laberinto. Era Fleur. Ginny silbó por lo bajo, sabía que ella no era contendiente que diera batalla. Casi enseguida volvieron a aparecer las chispas rojas, revelando que otro campeón estaba descalificado. Ginny sintió que había dejado de respirar hasta que escuchó a Ludo Bagman decir que había sido Krum. Su corazón se hinchó de alegría.

Vamos Cedric, uno más y todo se acaba- pensó Ginny anhelante. Pero pasaron los minutos y pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos chicos había resultado descalificado ni triunfador. Bagman intentaba controlar los ánimos haciendo bromas estúpidas, pero Ginny sabía que algo iba mal, podía ver a los profesores andar de un lado a otro y cuchichear entre ellos con nerviosismo. Sintió que habían pasado horas y horas, aunque tal vez sólo hubieran pasado unos pocos segundos. La gente empezaba a silbar con cansancio y aburrimiento, pero ella no podía dejar de sentir un inexplicable miedo recorrer su cuerpo.

Y entonces pasó. A orillas del campo, justo por donde habían entrado los cuatro muchachos, había aparecido la copa del torneo. Y junto a ella los dos campeones de Hogwarts, uno de ellos sin vida.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Tomatazos? ¿Aplausos? ¿Mentadas? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

_..._

_Vale: linda vale, mil gracias por tu apoyo. Me halagas al decir que leerías mis Harry/Ginny aunque no seas fan. Me gustaría que me dijeras de qué otra pareja sí eres fan, aparte obvio de Cedric/Ginny. Te mando un tremendo saludo!_

_LilyMasen: hola linda, que bueno que hay lectoras como tu tan comprensivas. Gracias por seguir leyendo cada capítulo. Espero que estés super bien, saludos!_

_DarkRyuk: muchas muchas muchísimas gracias por tu review, espero no haber demorado tanto en actualizar. Tomaré en cuenta tus opiniones, de verdad que sí. Si no ahora, en un futuro. Saluditos!_

_Kary: bienvenida a esta parte en que te saludo: hola! jejeje. diez mil gracias por leerme y por dejar tu review. Significa mucho para mí. Saludos!_

_mary021:hey linda, no tengo ni idea de lo que me preguntas acerca del nombre de la pareja y eso que me puse a googlearlo. Supongo que tendremos que bautizarla o someterlo a votación, no crees? ... Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y el cariño. Muchos saludos hasta donde estés!_

_EmmaBlack: hola! Me dio mucho gusto ver como ibas reaccionando ante la historia, agradezco muchisisisimo por los revies que me fuiste dejando y me alegra que te emocionaras y te enojaras ante las cosas que iban sucediendo. Significa que no ando tan mal en esto del fic. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Tal vez me anime a subir el perfil del face para entrar en contacto con todas ustedes que son tan lindas. Saludos!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Nota: No puedo decir nada más que gracias por los reviews a vale, dark ryuk, lily masen, matocro, lady ai taisho, ginn19 y mary021. Muchas gracias. Les dejo con el capítulo. Los espero al final con unos cuantos comunicados que debo hacer._

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Capítulo 18**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Pasaron unos segundos para que toda la gente presente en las tribunas y en el campo comprendiera lo que pasaba. Todos, entre ellos Ginny, se habían quedado paralizados ante los cuerpos de ambos chicos en el suelo. Fue Dumbledore quien se acercó primero hacia ellos en un espectral silencio que mantenía detenida la respiración del público entero. Cuando el director tomó el primer cuerpo y le dio la vuelta, Ginny sintió un vuelco en su corazón, al ver que Harry le susurraba algo a Dumbledore sin soltar a Cedric que estaba inerte con el rostro volteado hacia el césped.

-Está muerto – dijo alguien a lo lejos, y después la frase se fue repitiendo hasta llegar a ella – Está muerto – murmuraban voces por todas partes.

Les tardó unos segundos a todos en las tribunas comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y al siguiente instante el caos reinó por doquier. Había gritos y sollozos. Las personas intentaban acercarse para saber lo que pasaba pero Ginny fue detenida del brazo por su madre.

-No, no, no – susurró una y otra vez sintiendo algo oprimiéndole el pecho sin dejarla respirar.

-Fred, George, llévense a su hermana a la sala común. ¡Ahora! – Y se apresuró a bajar al campo mientras los gemelos la apremiaban a caminar hacia la salida.

Pero Ginny no podía irse, con el rostro anegado en lágrimas intentó escaparse para poder saber lo que pasaba, deseaba poder desaparecer con un movimiento de varita a la gente que le bloqueaba la vista, que la separaba de Cedric. Sin embargo sus hermanos fueron más rápidos y la tomaron de los brazos, jalándola con fuerza ante la resistencia que oponía y arrastrándola para sacarla de ahí.

-Por favor – sollozó – Necesito saber que está bien. Necesito verlo… -Gritaba, manoteaba y pataleaba, pero era muy pequeña como para oponerse a Fred y a George –No… por favor, no, no...

-Calma Ginny – intentó consolarla Fred mientras cruzaban los terrenos hacia el castillo– Él está bien. ¡Ginny! ¡Escúchame! ¡ÉL ESTÁ BIEN!

-¿Bien? – Preguntó sin entender.

-Sí, está vivo. El profesor Moody se lo ha llevado, acabo de verlos pasar.

-¿Está vivo? - repitió Ginny dejando de forcejear mientras sus hermanos asentían con la cabeza –Él está vivo… Él está bien –se dijo a sí misma tratando de serenarse, dejando de llorar e intentando calmar su respiración.

-Está bien –reiteró George – Todo está bien.

Se limpió las lágrimas como pudo y abrazó la idea de que todo estaba bien, dejándose arrastrar por sus hermanos a la sala común en un trance que le mantenía la mente completamente nublada, sin escuchar los gritos y sollozos a su alrededor, sin escuchar lo que la gente murmuraba, sin escuchar sus propios pasos. Lo único que había en su cabeza era el pensamiento de que Cedric estaba bien. Sano y salvo. Tenía que estarlo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su dormitorio volvió a sentirse intranquila y el nudo en su pecho había vuelto más intenso que antes, así que decidió salir de la torre de Gryffindor para verlo, sólo que no sabía dónde podría estar. Entró a hurtadillas a la habitación de Ron y para su fortuna encontró a pigwidgeon descansando plácidamente en su jaula, aunque no había señales de su hermano ni de Harry. Tomó a la pequeña lechuza y se la llevó a su habitación donde todas sus compañeras se encontraban ya acostadas pero sabía que no estaban dormidas. Sacó un trocito de pergamino y aunque le pasaban miles de cosas por la mente que quería escribirle, su mano sólo pudo garabatear una pregunta. _"¿Dónde estás?"._ Ni siquiera se molestó en poner su nombre. Con manos temblorosas hizo un rollito con el pergamino y se lo dio a pig.

-A Cedric Diggory –le susurró muy bajito mientras abría la ventana junto a su cama y la dejaba salir. Sentía como sus manos sudaban y sentía un sudor frío recorrer su cuerpo. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué al llegar a la sala común todos tenían lúgubres caras si todo estaba bien? Porque todo estaba bien ¿o no? Sacudió su cabeza mientras veía por la ventana hacia el cielo estrellado esperando la respuesta de Cedric. Inconscientemente, tomó con una mano la rosa que le había llegado esa mañana y la apretó contra su pecho, sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón que algo malo había sucedido. De pronto alcanzó a divisar a pig volando hacia ella. Albergó por unos instantes una extraña esperanza que se esfumó en el momento en que se dio cuenta que el rollito que le llevaba pig era el mismo que ella había mandado. Sin añadiduras, ni respuestas. Se notaba que ni siquiera lo habían abierto. La lechuza mantenía la cabeza caída como si se sintiera avergonzada por no haber podido entregar el mensaje, por lo que Ginny asumió que la culpa era de pig por ser un ave aún inexperta. Sí, seguramente no lo había podido encontrar en todo el castillo y con todo el alboroto que había. Regresó a la habitación de Ron y dejó a pig donde la había encontrado. Justo cuando tomó la decisión de salir a buscar a Cedric, cuando iba directo a la salida de la sala común, los gemelos volvieron a interceptarla. Entonces tuvo que darse por vencida, tal vez lo mejor sería ir a dormir y esperar que a la mañana siguiente el propio Cedric la buscara. Subió a su habitación y se metió a su cama. Después de unos minutos en que dio vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño, decidió buscar el pequeño frasco con la poción para dormir sin soñar y después de vaciarse el contenido, se sumió por completo en la obscuridad.

Despertó porque la luz del sol le caía directo en la cara. Abrió los ojos con pesadumbre mientras se estiraba y giraba para encontrar en su mesita la flor de cada día. Pero esa mañana la mesita estaba vacía. Se enderezó extrañada, buscando algún otro obsequio o una nota, pero no había nada. Y entonces los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido el día anterior le llegaron de golpe. Se levantó muy deprisa, bañándose en el tiempo mínimo y saliendo de su sala común como un torbellino. Lo primero que se le ocurrió era ir al gran comedor. Cuando estuvo en el umbral de las grandes puertas de madera, lo buscó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero esa mañana su mesa parecía estar casi vacía. Entonces recordó que durante los últimos meses raramente habían pisado ese lugar para comer pues siempre llevaban provisiones a donde quiera que fuesen, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las cocinas, pero al llegar allí tampoco lo encontró. Resopló abatida mientras veía a los pequeños elfos ir de un lado al otro preparando el desayuno y entonces reparó en uno de ellos que iba vestido con varias prendas que no combinaban para nada. Era el elfo que había intentado robarle las branquialgas. Se acercó a él con pasos apresurados y tomó su pequeño y delgado brazo para que volteara a verla.

-¿Dobby? –preguntó intentando recordar si ese era el nombre correcto.

- ¿La señorita desea que Dobby le prepare algo de comer? Tenemos pan y tocino, pero Dobby puede hace…

-No, no quiero comida –le interrumpió ella –Necesito saber si has visto aquí a mi amigo, viene casi todas las mañanas y llena una mochila con comida.

-¿Su amigo? –preguntó el elfo abriendo los ojos haciendo que se vieran más grandes de lo que ya eran.

-Cedric Diggory.

Dobby abrió la boca y empezó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente con algo en los ojos parecido a la tristeza. Sus puntiagudas orejas se movían de atrás hacia delante de una forma muy extraña.

-¿La señorita no sabe? ¿La señorita no se ha enterado?

-¿De qué hablas? –soltó Ginny impaciente.

- Uno escucha cosas aunque no quiera. Todo el castillo habla de lo mismo –empezó a decir con un tono de misterio.

-¡Dobby! ¿Quieres decirme qué sucede?

-El joven Diggory… alguien lo asesinó –susurró en voz muy baja.

Ginny lo soltó de pronto dando unos pasos hacia atrás. No, eso no era cierto. El elfo estaba diciendo mentiras, o estaba alucinando. Después de todo iba vestido de manera muy extraña, seguramente se había vuelto loco al estar tanto tiempo en las cocinas. Giró para ver los demás elfos, considerando preguntarles a los demás si lo que decía Dobby era verdad pero mejor salió corriendo del lugar. ¿Quién querría asesinar a Cedric? No podía ser cierto, no podía ni imaginarlo, debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Al ir cruzando el vestíbulo sintió la mano de alguien posarse en su hombro, esperando que fuera él volteó, pero para su desilusión sólo se trataba de Luna. Ella se abalanzó sobre Ginny atrapándola en un efusivo abrazo mientras sollozaba levemente.

-Oh Ginny lo siento tanto… -le dijo con voz entrecortada pero Ginny se quedó estática sin comprender, lo que Luna pareció notar pues se separó rompiendo el abrazo y se quedó mirándola con extrañeza - ¿Es… estás bien?

-Sí ¿estás bien tú? –le preguntó contrariada por el llanto de Luna, pero su amiga no contestó y se limitó a escudriñar su rostro como buscando algo. Ginny decidió que no quería quedarse ahí a que Luna la mirara pues debía seguir buscando a Cedric -¿Has visto a Cedric? - Luna la miró de forma aún más extraña, con los ojos aguados abiertos como platos y la boca abierta en una mueca de dolor. Descubrió que la mirada de Luna era muy parecida a la que le había dedicado el elfo Dobby cuando preguntó por su amigo.

-Ginny –dijo Luna con un hilo de voz –Él no… él está… Se ha ido –dijo con dificultad acercándose a ella para tomarle las manos pero Ginny dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde? –pero Luna no contestó quedándose perpleja, horrorizada más bien. Ginny no entendía qué demonios le sucedía. -¿Está escondiéndose de mí otra vez?

-No –susurró finalmente Luna con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas – No entiendes, ayer en la tercera prueba, cuando regresaron con la copa, él ya estaba… -pero Ginny no dejó que terminara de hablar, no dejó que pronunciara esa palabra.

-¡No es cierto! – Le espetó enojada - ¡Él está bien! –y terminó de atravesar el vestíbulo, subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, dejando a su amiga hablando sola. Corrió hacia todos los lugares del castillo donde creía que podía estar Cedric, bloqueando su cerebro a propósito para no dejar que se posara en él la idea que iba a destrozarla. Simplemente no podía ser verdad. Iba por un gran pasillo del tercer piso cuando alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a Michael Corner. Estaba tan desesperada para ese entonces que corrió tras él llamándolo por su nombre. Habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que habían cruzado palabra, pero había comprobado que cuando se trataba precisamente de él, obtenía el método perfecto para atraer a Cedric. Estaba recordando las veces que logró darle celos por coquetearle a Michael, recordando qué era lo que había hecho antes y necesitaba hacer ahora, pero entonces lo que hizo Michael la descolocó. Al percatarse que lo llamaban dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Ginny. Las comisuras de sus labios se fueron hacia abajo y entonces la miró con tristeza. Sin decir nada más se acercó a ella y le dio un corto abrazo, sin dobles intenciones ni esperando algo a cambio porque enseguida la soltó.

-Yo… no sé qué decirte- le dijo muy serio –Cedric y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias pero me caía bien. Era un buen chico – Ginny lo miró con desconcierto por unos segundos reparando en la palabra "era" -No voy a preguntarte cómo estás, creo que no tiene caso pero si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo - Y entonces algo en la cabeza de Ginny pareció despejarse, comprendiendo lo que sucedía, comprendiendo lo que Dobby y Luna le habían querido hacer entender, comprendiendo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, comprendiendo todo aquello que se había empeñado en negar. -¿Ginny?

-Gracias Michael –logró decir en voz muy baja, para después alejarse por donde había llegado, siendo presa de algún tipo de trance. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y todo alrededor le parecía producto de un mal sueño, no podía reconocer las caras de la gente a su alrededor y tampoco escuchaba sus voces. Sentía su cuerpo débil y cansado, pero no estaba triste ni destrozada, sino que se sentía vacía como si no pudiera sentir nada, como si no existiera. No supo cómo llegó a su habitación y se quedó sentada viendo hacia el vacío. ¿Y si nada de esto estaba pasando? ¿Y si se encontraba dentro de una horrible pesadilla? Se pellizcó el antebrazo pero no sintió nada a pesar de que lo hizo varias veces y cada vez con más fuerza. Entonces sacó su varita y se hizo un corte profundo en el mismo lugar. Sintió pinchazos de dolor por donde pasaba el hechizo y después vio su sangre manar lentamente manchando su túnica. No estaba soñando… A menos que el verdadero sueño fuera Cedric, él y su hermosa sonrisa, tal vez nunca existió, tal vez nunca fueron amigos y nunca se besaron, tal vez todo fue parte de una alucinación de Ginny. Con la cabeza palpitándole de dolor abrió su baúl en busca de las cosas que pudieran comprobarle que Cedric había sido real. Sacó montones de recuerdos que le fueron perforando el corazón, tomó entre sus manos la infinidad de notas y flores secas, con el mayor cuidado posible temiendo que de un momento a otro fueran a esfumarse. Leyó con la vista nublada el mensaje que se repetía una y otra vez en varios trozos de pergamino "_¿Me perdonas?_" "_¿Me perdonas?_" "_¿Me perdonas?_" "_¿Me perdonas?_" "_¿Me perdonas?_"… Ginny los arrugó en sus manos con rabia.

-¡No! –gritó sin voz, sin lágrimas, sin pena. _Nunca voy a perdonarte, me dejaste… ¡Me dejaste!_ pensó presa del coraje y del odio. Arrancó los pétalos secos de cada tallo apretándolos con furia, como si eso pudiera controlarla. Cedric se había ido para siempre y nunca podrían estar juntos en ese futuro del que tanto le había hablado. Nunca volvería a abrazarla y nunca volvería a sonreírle. El dolor comenzó a hacer presencia en su pecho, ¡cuánto deseaba ver su hermosa sonrisa! Ni siquiera tenía una foto de él. Rebuscó entre sus cosas esperando que por algún milagro apareciera alguna y entonces encontró un pequeño frasco de vidrio. Era el recuerdo del beso que Cedric había borrado de su memoria y ella nunca había visto. Con rapidez guardó en su baúl todo el desastre que había hecho y salió corriendo de su habitación y de la sala común. Varios pasillos antes de llegar a la sala de menesteres, escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre pero eso no le importaba así que le pidió a la sala un pensadero y entró en ella. Alguien entró detrás o eso creyó, pero seguía ensimismada en su misión de volver a ver a Cedric. Caminó al centro de la sala donde se encontraba la vasija y vació el contenido del frasco en el líquido, después se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer.

-Tienes que sumergir la cabeza –dijo la voz de Luna detrás de ella. Y sin voltear hizo lo que ella decía.

Apareció de pronto en un Hosgmeade recién nevado. Volteó hacia la calle de las tiendas y se vio a sí misma al lado de Michael platicando animadamente frente al aparador de una tienda. Volteó hacia un lado y entonces lo vio. Agitado por ir corriendo, con el ceño fruncido por lo que veía y una expresión desesperada. A pesar de eso, con los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo sobre su castaño cabello Ginny pensó que nunca lo había visto más hermoso. Y entonces derramó la primera lágrima del día. Se acercó a él sin importarle lo que sucedía alrededor, concentrada en él y sólo en él. Cuando lo tuvo de frente supo que no podía verla, después de todo era tan sólo un recuerdo. Alzó su mano para tocar su mejilla, pero sus dedos se hundieron atravesándolo como si fuera un holograma. De pronto Cedric alzó su varita apuntando hacia Michael logrando que su bufanda volara por los aires. Sabía lo que venía después, él correría hacia ella y la llevaría al callejón donde la besaría, pero Ginny no creía poder verlo. No creía poder soportar ver el beso sin ansiar que volviera a suceder. ¿Cómo iba a vivir de ahora en adelante sabiendo que él no volvería a juntar los labios con los suyos? ¿Cómo iba a vivir en un mundo donde la sonrisa de Cedric Diggory no estuviera para iluminar sus días? ¿Cómo iba a vivir sabiendo que nunca volvería a escuchar su tierna voz y su contagiosa risa?

No supo cómo hizo para salir del recuerdo, pero cuando tuvo conciencia se encontraba tirada en el piso de la sala de menesteres y Luna estaba abrazándola mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Los brazos de su amiga no eran igual de cálidos que los de Cedric y sus palabras no podían consolarla. El dolor y la desesperanza emanaban de su pecho con cada palpitar de su corazón y se extendían por sus extremidades, recorriendo por completo su cuerpo. Sentía dolor por todas partes, sentía dolor en sus dedos. Sentía temblar sus piernas y sentía la cara empapada en lágrimas que no podían detenerse por nada del mundo. Sentía la garganta destrozada, como si alguien estuviera apretándola. Ginny lloró. Lloró como nunca en su vida, sabiendo que el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos no lo volvería a sentir aunque viviera cien años.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? –repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos mientras sentía que su alma se rendía –Dijiste que un día íbamos a estar juntos… dijiste que siempre seríamos amigos.

Luna acariciaba su cabello pero eso sólo la hacía sentir peor porque le recordaba las veces que Cedric lo había hecho. Las incontables veces que lo había besado y aspirado su perfume. Dejó de llorar cuando su cuerpo estuvo exhausto, sus lágrimas se habían acabado y sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados.

-Dime que es mentira Luna –le dijo suplicante pero su amiga negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó reparando en que no sabía nada, ni chismes ni mentiras, ni versiones oficiales. Lo único que sabía es que su mejor amigo se había ido para siempre.

-No lo sé Ginny, nadie lo sabe. En el desayuno Dumbledore sólo dijo que no quería que nadie le hiciera preguntas a Harry y que…

-¿Harry? Él debe saber, él lo vio cuando… cuando…

- Sí pero Dumbledore no quiere que lo molesten...La verdad no creo que digan qué fue lo que pasó, tal vez tu hermano te pueda decir lo que Harry le cuente.

-No creo –susurró abatida y tras un largo silencio la miró directo a los ojos -¿Lo viste? ¿En el campo de quidditch? –Luna asintió con pesar.

-Fue algo tristísimo, toda la gente pasmada y su padre… Merlín, su padre nos desgarró el corazón a todos cuando llegó junto a su cuerpo.

-Yo no lo vi, mis hermanos me sacaron antes de que entendiéramos lo que estaba pasando –dijo ahogando un sollozo –Cómo desearía haberlo visto por última vez… -y entonces sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz seguido de más lágrimas que Luna limpió con delicadeza.

-Tal vez haya sido mejor así. No está bien que lo recuerdes ahí tirado en el campo. Piensa en la última vez que lo viste con vida y recuérdalo así para siempre – Ginny pensó en la última vez que habían hablado en el lugar de los vitrales, habían estado abrazados durante un largo tiempo, recordaba haberle dicho que lo quería haciendo que sonriera como nunca antes. Así era como quería recordarlo por el resto de sus días. Entre tanto dolor sintió un atisbo de alegría al pensar que Cedric se había ido sabiendo lo mucho que ella lo quería.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Luna?- preguntó con sinceridad –No puedo seguir adelante…

-Tienes que hacerlo, no por mí, ni siquiera por ti… hazlo por Cedric. A él no le gustaría verte derrotada y triste.

_"Sonriendo. Así te ves más bonita" _resonó en su mente lo que una vez él le dijo. Sonriendo por él y para él. ¿Qué más daba ahora que se había ido?

- Él ya no está aquí –replicó con la voz quebrada

-¿Sabes? Los muggles tienen una creencia de que cuando alguien muere se va al cielo y desde ahí los observa. Cuidando y guiando por siempre.

-¿Tú crees que sea cierto? –preguntó anhelante

-No lo sé –dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Pero a veces me gusta mirar el cielo y las estrellas, y me gusta pensar que una de ellas es mi madre y así siento que está conmigo cada noche -Ginny asintió sintiendo mucho cariño por Luna. Tal vez muchos la trataran de excéntrica y loca, pero sus palabras de alguna extraña forma la estaban reconfortando. – Sé que es demasiado pronto y todo esto ha sido muy horrible, pero debes seguir adelante por él, debes ser fuerte por él, por su recuerdo, por su memoria. Y si lo de ustedes no pudo ser en esta vida, en otra lo será. Cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, hallarán la manera de reencontrarse.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Claro, estoy segura. Su historia aún no ha terminado.

Ginny le sonrió por primera vez, dejándose envolver por sus palabras. Qué más daba que fueran inventos, eso era mejor que dejar embargarse por el dolor nuevamente. Recordó lo que una vez Cedric le había dicho, algo muy parecido a lo que Luna decía: que sentía en el fondo de su corazón que algún día volverían a encontrarse de algún modo.

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

Los días siguientes pasaron como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin poder evitarlo Ginny lloraba por las noches hasta dormirse y cuando despertaba volvía a llorar en silencio hasta cansarse, odiando a todo y nada en particular. Odiando que Cedric hubiera muerto, sin poder comprender que algo así le hubiera pasado a la persona más increíble que había conocido en su vida. Lo cierto es que no sabía a ciencia cierta a quién odiar, pues no sabía qué había pasado. Al principio iba por ahí escuchando las conversaciones de los demás esperando poder enterarse de la verdad, pero cada historia parecía más absurda que la anterior. Después de un día decidió ignorarlos a todos por completo. El tiempo pasaba, segundo tras segundo mientras Ginny levantaba los pedazos de su alma a cada momento y lograba ponerse en pie, aferrada al recuerdo de Cedric, empeñada en hacerle honor a todo aquello que le había enseñado, a pesar de lo difícil que le resultaba respirar sin soltarse a llorar.

**Despertando de sueños, ansiando a alguien**

**Llora al dormir, está esperando una señal desde arriba**

**¿Dónde está el amor?**

**El reloj de arena en pedazos, rotos contra la pared**

**El futuro ha terminado, el mañana se escapa y no queda nada.**

Y entonces casi sin darse cuenta, llegó el último día en Hogwarts. Antes de la cena de fin de año comenzó a empacar sus cosas, pero cuando abrió su baúl y vio todas las notas arrugadas y las flores echas pedazos sintió la culpa inundarla. Entonces decidió bajar al gran comedor antes de que empezaran a salir las lágrimas nuevamente. Los tradicionales adornos de la casa ganadora del año habían sido sustituidos por telas negras en señal de luto y el tradicional discurso de Dumbledore acerca de cosas triviales se había convertido en un discurso acerca de Cedric.

_/-Son muchas cosas las que quisiera deciros esta noche, pero quiero antes que nada lamentar la pérdida de una gran persona que debería estar ahí sentada –señaló con un gesto hacia los de Hufflepuff – disfrutando con nosotros este banquete. Ahora quiero pedirles, por favor, que se levanten y alcen sus copas para brindar por Cedric Diggory-/_

-Por Cedric Diggory –repitió Ginny a la par de todos los presentes en el gran comedor, con el nudo de su garganta amenazando con volver a destrozarla.

_/-Cedric ejemplificaba muchas de las cualidades que distinguen a la casa de Hufflepuff. Era un amigo bueno y leal, muy trabajador y se comportaba con honradez. Su muerte nos ha afligido a todos, lo conociéramos bien o no. Creo por eso, que tienen derecho a saber qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió-/_

Ginny contuvo la respiración expectante. Tanto misterio para que finalmente Dumbledore fuera a revelar la verdad ante todos en ese momento. Ginny no sabía que podía esperar, pensó en taparse los oídos para no saber cuál había sido la suerte de Cedric, pero sabía que no iba a quedarse tranquila hasta saberlo.

_/-Cedric Diggory fue asesinado por Lord Voldemort. /_

¿Qué? Definitivamente, esa era la versión de los hechos más absurda que había escuchado. No podía ser cierto. Pero si Dumbledore lo decía significaba que lo era.

_/-El Ministerio no quería que lo dijera. Es posible que algunos padres se horroricen de que lo haya hecho, ya sea porque no creen que Voldemort haya regresado realmente o porque opinen que no se deben contar estas cosas a gente tan joven. Pero yo opino que la verdad es siempre preferible a las mentiras y que cualquier intento de hacer pasar la muerte de Cedric por un accidente, o por el resultado de un grave error suyo, constituye un insulto a su memoria /_

Ginny se quedó estupefacta, asimilando las palabras de Dumbledore, sintiendo hervir la sangre y sintiendo crecer dentro de su pecho algo parecido a la furia, al odio. Contra Lord Voldemort. Había pasado suficiente tiempo sufriendo por lo que el recuerdo del adolescente que había sido le había hecho, y ahora estaba sufriendo a causa de la misma persona. Oh claro que había vuelto, Tom sólo sabía de hacer sufrir a los demás, mentir y engañar para conseguir su objetivo y después desechar lo que no le fuera útil, como Cedric. ¡Maldito fuera Tom! Había matado a Cedric sólo porque se había atravesado en su camino por accidente. _Oh Cedric, Cedric ¿por qué tú? _pensó dejando salir las lágrimas.

Dumbledore seguía hablando, primero pidió alzar la copa por Harry que había enfrentado a Voldemort con valentía, escapado de él y arriesgado su vida al regresar el cuerpo de Cedric a Hogwarts. Volteó a verlo mientras alzaba la copa diciendo su nombre. Tan tímido, tan humilde. Se había arriesgado por regresar a Cedric. De pronto sintió mucho afecto por él y sintió pena por los horrores que seguramente había vivido. Dumbledore siguió hablando acerca del torneo de los tres magos y la importancia de mantener unida la comunidad mágica en tiempos difíciles.

_/Estoy convencido de que nos esperan tiempos difíciles y oscuros. Algunos de ustedes han sufrido ya directamente a manos de Lord Voldemort. Muchas de sus familias quedaron deshechas por él. Hace una semana, un compañero suyo fue aniquilado. Recuerden a Cedric. Recuérdenlo si en algún momento de su vida tienen que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es cómodo, recuerden lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, amable y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de lord Voldemort. Recuerden a Cedric Diggory /_

Y claro que lo haría, nunca nunca podría olvidarlo.

Antes de finalizar el banquete subió a su habitación con el dolor a flor de piel. Habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para una noche. Había pasado de la curiosidad al desasosiego, al odio y al dolor. Sabía que el director estaba en lo cierto y los tiempos difíciles apenas estaban por llegar. Cómo deseaba que Cedric estuviera ahí para afrontarlos a su lado. Sin poder postergarlo más volvió a su baúl para acomodar sus cosas, intentando reparar los destrozos que había hecho de sus recuerdos, cuando de pronto encontró una cajita de madera. Pestañeó un par de veces hasta que cayó en la cuenta que era lo que le había entregado la última vez que se vieron. Una carta para sus padres, había dicho él. Abrió la caja con delicadeza para encontrar dentro dos cartas y una foto. La primera carta iba dirigida a sus padres. Ginny pasó saliva sabiendo que debía entregarla a los señores Diggory en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. Para su sorpresa la segunda carta era para ella. La hizo a un lado momentáneamente para poder observar la foto con cariño. Se trataba de ellos dos sonriendo a la cámara en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts con el lago de fondo, él le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y ella ladeaba su cabeza levemente hacia él. Se veían tan felices que Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre lograba hacerla sonreír en sus peores momentos. Apretó la foto contra su pecho unos segundos y después la colocó de nuevo en la caja para volver a tomar su carta, la abrió con manos temblorosas y leyó lentamente.

_Querida Ginny: _

_Comienzo a escribir esta carta en plena madrugada del día de la última prueba. Acabo de escribirle una carta a mis padres como una vez me aconsejaste y déjame decirte que me sirvió como no tienes idea. Saqué muchas cosas que traía dentro y siento que me quité un gran peso de encima, pero a pesar de eso no puedo dormir. Por una extraña razón siento algo apretándome el estómago y no sé qué es. La verdad pequeña, es que creo que tengo miedo. Más que eso, tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que pasará esta noche en la tercera prueba y necesito deshacerme de esta incertidumbre. Cómo quisiera que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos para abrazarte y olvidar mis miedos. Ojalá te hubiera pedido que pasaras conmigo estas horas. Estuve tentado de ir a buscarte, pero sé que es imposible entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas, además que no quiero agobiarte con mis tontas preocupaciones, que seguramente se irán en cuanto pueda dormirme. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es escribirte. _

_Te quiero, ¿te lo dije alguna vez? Perdón pero soy hombre y los hombres nunca recordamos estas cosas, aunque creo que sí lo llegué a decir un par de veces. Te quiero Ginny. Pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, creo que eso ya lo he dejado claro cada vez que te miro, cada vez que te abrazo y cada vez que te beso. No puedo creer lo enamorado que estoy de ti. Eres la persona más increíble que conocí en mi vida y no puedo dejar de agradecerle al destino que me haya hecho chocar contigo el día que nos conocimos. ¿Rercuerdas ese día?... Merlín, no vas a creerlo pero ya me puse contento, eufórico. Estoy recordando todos los momentos que he pasado a tu lado y no puedo parar de sonreír. Y eso que sólo estoy escribiéndote. Supongo que si estuvieras aquí a mi lado ya me habría puesto a bailar de la felicidad. Sólo tú logras todo esto en mí. _

_Sé que dije que cuando me fuera no estabas obligada a esperarme, pero te lo pido en un momento de debilidad: ¡por favor espérame! no podré soportar no estar contigo. Quiero que me prometas por lo menos uno de tus días y yo me encargaré del resto. Si pude enamorarte una vez sé que puedo volver a hacerlo. Porque usted señorita, aunque no lo sepa está enamorada de mí. No tengas miedo, no es algo malo sino todo lo contrario. Disfruta el sentimiento, saboréalo. Es lo más bonito que puedes sentir por alguien, lo más puro y lo más intenso. ¿Te das cuenta qué tan fuerte e increíble es? Pues es lo que siento yo por ti. _

_Ay Ginny, a veces siento mucho coraje con la vida por habernos dejado tantos años de diferencia, pero la verdad es que no puedo mantenerme tan enojado, porque como ya te había dicho sé, estoy seguro que volveremos a encontrarnos. No sé cuándo, no sé cómo, pero un día estaremos juntos, eso te lo prometo. Eres lo mejor que me pasó este año, hiciste que tantas cosas mejoraran. Lograste tanto en mí, te metiste entre las fibras de mi corazón y te ganaste tu lugar ahí dentro. Mi niña hermosa, cuando pienso en tus temores siento ganas de reírme. Nunca, lee bien, nunca podría olvidarte. No importa que viaje por todo el mundo y conozca a todas las personas habitantes de este planeta, tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, y ese lugar será tuyo hasta el final de los tiempos. _

_Por favor, no estés triste cuando yo me vaya. Quiero que me prometas que vas a seguir con tu vida y enfrentarla con esa sonrisa que eclipsa al mismo sol. Quiero que me prometas que vas a experimentar, sentir, vivir como te lo pedí hace mucho. Quiero que te esfuerces por ser mejor cada día, no sólo en los hechizos, sino como persona. Nunca dejes que tu bondad y tu lealtad se pierdan. Prométeme que no importa qué tan difícil sea la situación, siempre vas a luchar. Debes ser fuerte ante las adversidades y valiente ante los temores. No dejes que alguien más te lastime (ni siquiera yo), no llores por personas, cosas o cebollas que no valen la pena. Y por sobre todas las cosas sé feliz. Lucha por lo que crees que es correcto y no dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacerlo. Tú eres capaz de cualquier cosa, eres invencible. Después de todo eres la personita que trajo loco a Cedric Diggory por meses. (Jajaja una pequeña broma, no me creas insufrible)._

_Quiero darte las gracias por todo este tiempo a tu lado. Gracias por los abrazos, los besos y las caricias. Gracias por las palabras y gracias por tu amistad. Gracias por soportar mis desplantes y mis errores. Gracias por perdonarme (aunque nunca me lo hayas dicho horrible torturadora). Gracias por estar para mí en mis días más difíciles. Quiero que sepas que yo estaré para ti en los tuyos, a pesar del tiempo o la distancia. Y cuando llegue el día en que no podamos estar juntos, guárdame en tu corazón, yo estaré ahí para siempre. _

_Me despido de ti porque mi pergamino está acabándose y ya debo dormir, pero créeme que si por mí fuera podría terminar escribiendo un libro completo. Gracias por calmar mis nervios. Nos vemos en un rato, bonita, o en otra vida cuando ambos seamos gatos._

_Te quiere infinitamente, a través de los tiempos y los universos, para siempre y más allá._

_Cedric Diggory. _

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas, que esta vez no eran de tristeza sino de alivio y alegría. Cedric ya se había ido y aun así le había dejado las instrucciones precisas para seguir adelante, debía continuar con su vida aferrándose a esa última carta, aferrándose a sus palabras.

-Gracias Cedric –dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía y se levantaba para caminar hacia la ventana junto a su cama. Recordó las palabras de Luna y observó el obscuro cielo estrellado, eligiendo la estrella más grande y espectacular. Prometiéndole seguir adelante y vivir como él hubiera querido, con una sonrisa en el rostro –Te amo – le susurró a la noche sintiendo en su corazón que era cierto, un día volverían a encontrarse, en otro mundo, otro universo o en otra vida, tal vez cuando ambos fueran gatos. Esta historia no se había acabado.

**Él sabía que esto no duraría para siempre**

**Ella tendría que seguir adelante por un tiempo**

**Cuando abras los ojos**

**Cuando mires al cielo**

**Cuando mires como las estrellas cierran la noche…**

**Tú sabrás que esta historia aún no termina.**

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_Antes que nada debo darle las gracias a todos aquellos que siguieron leyendo y llegaron hasta aquí. Este fue el capítulo más difícil que tuve que escribir. Espero que todos aquellos que me pidieron que Cedric no muriera puedan comprender que hay cosas contra las que una no puede ir. Creánme que lo consideré seriamente, pero simplemente no le pude ver otro fin a esta historia en particular. Así fue como concebí este fic desde un principio, y aunque muchas cosas se fueron torciendo en el camino, esto no podía ser de otra manera. Va a sonar tonto, pero quería escribir una historia que pudiera entrar en la realidad de los libros, aprovechando lo poco que hay de Ginny en ellos y darle una explicación a su cambio del principio a los últimos libros, ahondar en el por qué de su fortaleza y actitud desde que se forma el ED y de ahí en adelante._

_Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que se mantuvieron pendientes capítulo tras capítulo,gracias a todos los que dejaron un review a lo largo de este viaje, nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin ustedes. Gracias a Vale, LilyMasen y Mary021, mis chicas de siempre que estuvieron casi desde el principio, gracias por sus palabras de aliento y su apoyo, ustedes me animaron a seguir cuando estaba estancada. Gracias también a DarkRyuk, LadyAiTaisho y ginn19 por sus reviews y por sus comentarios, espero que no me odien por como acabé esto, creánme que de no haber tomado antes la decisión, ustedes me hubieran convencido de cambiar el final. Y gracias a matocro, fue muy reconfortante saber que seguirías leyendo esto siN importar cómo terminara, gracias por el apoyo incondicional... Como tal vez supongan, este es el capítulo final de este fic, sólo falta un epílogo que pronto publicaré. _

_Y para todos aquellos que estén enojados porque maté a Cedric, para todos ustedes que me rogaron que él no muriera, les tengo una sorpresa. En cuanto apriete el botón de publicar de este capítulo iré a mis documentos para publicar el prólogo de mi nueva historia Ginny/Cedric. Si gustan, allá los espero._

_Las palabras en cursiva del discurso de Dumbledore las saqué del cáliz de fuego. Las letras en negrita son partes de la canción The Story Ain't Over que me ayudó a sacar adelante este capítulo. La canción es de avantasia, una de mis bandas favoritas y que les recomiendo escuchar. Les dejo el link a youtube por si gustan hacerlo._

www (punto) youtube (punto) com/watch?v=49I4R56fOfE

_Y finalmente quiero avisarles que acabo de actualizar mi perfil, por si alguien gusta saber un poco más de mí._

_Otra vez diez mil millones de gracias a todos! Se les quiere :)_


	19. Epílogo

**Nota: **_¡Mis queridas niñas! (O niños, a decir verdad no sé si hay algún hombre leyendo esto. Si es así, manifiéstense para que haga la mención correcta). Muchas gracias a todos los que me han acompañado a lo largo de esta historia, con sus ánimos, consejos, opiniones y expresiones alocadas. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, también gracias a los que marcaron esta historia para seguirla, y a los que la han puesto en el honorable lugar de sus favoritos. _

_Gracias a LilyMasen, SamantaBlack, matocro, LadyAiTaisho, vale y mary021 por los reviews del capítulo pasado, perdón por la chilladera que les causé, les juro que no fue a propósito jejeje_

_ Sin más blah blah blah, les dejo el epílogo de esta historia que tantas emociones nos ha dado._

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

**MÍRAME. Epílogo**

_By Aurum Black_

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Ginny no recordaba haber salido de Hogwarts y llegado hasta Hogsmeade. No recordaba haber desaparecido. No recordaba ni siquiera a qué había ido al colegio de magia, en primer lugar. Su mente había retrocedido en el tiempo varios años y ahora se sentía perdida entre un mar de recuerdos que la habían golpeado muy intensamente.

Apareció afuera de la madriguera, intentando calmar su respiración y sus latidos, entró a la cocina donde encontró a su madre preparando la comida.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan pronto? –preguntó Molly con el ceño fruncido -¿No estuvo Neville?

-¿Neville? –repitió Ginny sin comprender

-Ajá… ¿No fuiste a verlo?

-Oh, cierto –contestó recordando el motivo de su visita a Hogwarts –Neville… estaba en clase y yo… yo… no me siento bien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes? –preguntó su madre con ese toque de preocupación en el rostro.

-Nada grave, sólo quiero recostarme un rato.

-Está bien, pero de todas formas voy a prepararte un té.

-Gracias mamá –le dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y después caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Habló Harry en la mañana.

-¿Harry?

-Quería venir a verte pero le dije que saliste. Me pidió que le avisara cuando llegaras, ¿quieres que le diga que no te sientes bien?

-No mamá, no te preocupes. Yo le hablo en un rato.

Y subió los escalones con pesar hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Abrió la ventana que daba al jardín dejando entrar la suave brisa fresca del día y fue a acostarse en su cama. Con la mirada perdida en el techo pasaron por su mente miles y miles de recuerdos, y sin poder evitarlo se sintió triste. Se sentía terrible, la persona más horrible del planeta. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo hubiera olvidado? ¿Cómo podía ser que no hubiera pensado por años en la persona más importante de su vida? Sabía que no tenía excusa ni justificación, así que dejó que la culpa la embargara por completo. Cuando salió la primera lágrima solitaria, tocaron a su puerta pero ella no contestó. Entonces se abrió haciendo un crujido en las bisagras y al girar la cabeza vio a su madre con una bandeja, parada en la entrada de su dormitorio.

-Te traje el té –le dijo con timidez, entrando para poner la bandeja en una mesita. Cuando vio la expresión de Ginny se sentó junto a ella en su cama – ¿Qué tienes mi niña?

Pero ella no quería hablar, no podría hacerlo con ese nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con hacerla llorar sin control. Su madre la abrazó y le acarició el cabello con cariño como cuando era niña, mientras ella intentaba calmarse y calmar su tristeza.

-¿Mamá? –Logró decir Ginny después de un largo rato - ¿Está mal si… olvidamos? Quiero decir… ¿Está mal si seguimos nuestra vida y olvidamos a alguien que fue muy importante? Alguien que ya no está con nosotros…

-¿Te refieres a Fred? –Se mordió el labio sabiendo que no podría explicar la verdad, así que asintió levemente.

-Ginny, no tienes por qué sentirte triste. Tu hermano hubiera querido que todos siguiéramos con nuestras vidas y no nos dedicáramos a lamentarnos por su partida…

-No digo que estemos tristes mamá, pero… es que hace mucho tiempo que no pienso en _él_ y me siento culpable al darme cuenta de eso y…

-Pues no deberías –la interrumpió su madre con una sonrisa cariñosa – Que no pienses en él todo el tiempo, todos los días, no significa que lo hayas olvidado. Las personas que fueron importantes nunca nos dejan del todo, siempre estarán en nuestro corazón, cada día y cada momento, aunque a veces ni nos demos cuenta ellos siempre estarán presentes, en los detalles, en pequeñas partes de nuestras vidas. Se terminan convirtiendo en partes de nosotros mismos.

-Gracias mamá – dijo ella, asimilando las palabras de su madre, quien le dio un beso en la frente y después salió de su dormitorio dejándola sola.

Ginny se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de su cama. Abrió la puerta de su armario y con la varita bajó una pequeña caja que estaba al fondo de un estante, para después llevarla consigo a su pequeño escritorio de madera. Se sentó en la silla y con sumo cuidado abrió la caja. En ella se encontraban todos los recuerdos y regalos concernientes a Cedric, además de algunos recortes de revistas o periódicos. Se dedicó a observar cada uno de los objetos dentro, tomándolos entre sus manos con fervor. Fue sacando cada nota y releyéndola. Cuando encontró el pequeño y familiar tubo, lo abrió para soplar unas cuantas burbujas a su alrededor. Sonrió al pensar en los buenos recuerdos que le daba ese pequeño objeto y después lo dejó a un lado, para sacar un frasco con un líquido extraño lleno de varios pétalos de rosas. Aquellos mismos pétalos que en un ataque de furia ella había arrancado. Los pétalos se mantenían intactos, frescos, flotando, gracias al hechizo de conservación que Ginny había puesto en el líquido. Finalmente sacó de la caja las últimas dos cosas que Cedric le había dado: la carta y la foto. La observó con añoranza, con anhelo y tristeza. Se veían tan felices, tan juntos… Entonces se levantó y desperdigó por su habitación todas las cosas que había sacado de la caja. Acomodó sus recuerdos entre sus propias cosas, en repisas y mesitas, mezclando su pasado con su presente. Con la foto aún en su escritorio, abrió la última carta de Cedric y la releyó una, dos, cien, mil veces. Y sin saber bien por qué, sacó de un cajón un rollo largo de pergamino. Tomó una pluma y un tintero, y mirando la sonrisa de la foto que ambos le dedicaban comenzó a escribir. Cuando terminó de hacerlo el sol ya se estaba ocultando, dejando entrar un bello resplandor naranja por su ventana. Se levantó y tomó su abrigo. Pero antes de salir caminó hacia una parte de su pared en la que se encontraban pegadas varias fotografías de su familia y de sus amigos, de todas las personas que eran importantes para ella. Con decisión pegó la foto de ella y Cedric en aquel collage de caras, y después salió de su dormitorio con el pergamino que acababa de llenar en su mano.

-Voy al cementerio- le dijo a su mamá sin darle más explicaciones antes de salir. Pero cuando apenas había dado unos pasos por el jardín, algo en su bolsa comenzó a sonar y a vibrar. Sacó el celular y contestó -¿Hola?

-Ginny –dijo la voz de Harry por la bocina -¿Estás bien? ¿Ya regresaste de Hogwarts?

-Sí, sino no podría contestarte.

-¿Por qué no?

-Eres un tonto, en Hogwarts no se pueden usar estas cosas muggles. –dijo riéndose de él.

-Bueno ya, no te rías. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa entonces?

-Sí, bueno no… Es que voy saliendo, iré al cementerio –dijo sabiendo que no sería extraño para él, puesto que iba seguido a visitar a su hermano.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no es necesario. Te veo en la cena ¿sí?

-Está bien. ¿Ginny?

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero –ella sonrió.

-Yo también – y entonces le colgó.

Caminó durante varios minutos mientras recorría los verdes campos del lugar, observando las casas a lo lejos. A un lado podía ver la casa de su amiga Luna, y un poco más allá podía verse la casa de los Diggory. Ginny no pudo evitar recordar el día que se presentó frente a su puerta para entregarles la carta que Cedric le había dado antes de morir. Nunca la abrió, pero sabía que sus palabras debieron ser igual de reconfortantes que las que le dejó a ella pues al día siguiente recibió unos chocolates de los señores Diggory.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó al cementerio y con paso apresurado visitó primero la tumba de Fred, haciendo aparecer con su varita un pequeño arreglo de flores. Y sin postergarlo más se dirigió a la tumba que no visitaba desde hacía varios años. Cayó suavemente de rodillas y entonces hizo aparecer un arreglo más grande que el anterior. Limpió con cuidado la lápida que mostraba su nombre mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la tumba de mármol.

-Hola Cedric – dijo mirando a la tumba – No sé cómo empezar esto, así que iré directo: te escribí algo. Espero que te guste. –Se levantó nerviosa mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y parándose justo frente a su lápida, comenzó a leer.

_-Querido Cedric: han pasado varios años desde que te fuiste, 6 para ser exacta y aún sigo sin poder creer que algo así le haya pasado a alguien como tú. De todas las muertes que me tocó vivir desde ese entonces, la tuya junto con la de mi hermano Fred fueron las que más tristeza y rabia me dieron. Porque ambos eran jóvenes y tenían una vida entera por delante, ambos tenían miles de sueños que no pudieron cumplir y eso es demasiado lamentable._

_Pero bueno, tal vez te preguntes por qué estoy aquí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vine. Oh Cedric, vengo a pedirte perdón. Por favor perdóname por olvidarte, soy la peor persona del mundo… no puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida como para no pensar en ti durante todo este tiempo, en lo mucho que te debo y en lo mucho que te quiero. ¿Sabes? durante el primer año después de tu muerte, fuiste el ancla que me mantuvo firme a la tierra, fuiste mi sostén cuando más me sentía tambalear, fuiste tú quien me daba valor en los momentos de debilidad. No pretendo justificarme, pero desde que moriste las cosas en el mundo mágico estuvieron bastante agitadas por los siguientes años. _

_Cuando entré a cuarto año, el ministerio negaba el regreso de Voldemort y penosamente negaba que él hubiera sido el culpable de tu muerte ¿Puedes creerlo? Menudos idiotas… Pero no me quedé cruzada de brazos. Ese año formamos un club clandestino de defensa, aprendíamos hechizos y encantamientos. ¿Adivina quién era la que aprendía más rápido? ¿Adivina quién era la que ya sabía muchos de ellos? Y todo gracias a ti. Si hubieras estado ahí te hubieras sentido muy orgulloso de mí. Hubieras visto la cara de todos cuando la pequeña Weasley logró hacer cenizas el muñeco de entrenamiento, o cuando logró ser la primera en convocar el patronus corpóreo…Merlín… ¡Cedric! Ahora me doy cuenta, oh Cedric, Cedric, siempre has estado conmigo… -_ interrumpió de pronto su lectura para sacar su varita y mirar la tumba con una sonrisa.

-Espero que entiendas esa parte de la carta –dijo riendo –Tuve una revelación importante… Expecto Patronum –susurró pensando en él y en su primer beso, haciendo salir de su varita un caballo de luz que corrió alrededor de ellos y después se perdió a lo lejos - ¿Se te hace conocido? – volvió a guardar su varita y siguió leyendo.

_¿Cómo pude pensar que te había olvidado si todos estos años has estado presente en mi corazón? Mamá tenía razón, cuando alguien es tan importante para ti se vuelve parte de los detalles y las pequeñas cosas de tu vida, hasta que dejas de verlo como algo aparte y se convierte en parte de ti mismo. Así pasó contigo. Desde mi cuarto año mi patronus fue un caballo y hasta este día sigue siéndolo. Recuerdo haber escuchado parlotear a mis compañeras del Ejercito de Dumbledore (nuestro club clandestino, yo le puse el nombre por cierto), ellas se la pasaron dándome sus teorías de lo que significaba el caballo, pero yo sabía que eras tú. Siempre fuiste tú. Ahora que lo pienso, he hecho tantas cosas en mi vida a causa tuya o pensando en ti, que no puedo creer que las haya hecho sin darme cuenta… Merlín ¡es que tengo tanto por contarte!_

_Al principio seguí varios de tus consejos, me esforcé mucho por hacer lo que me habías pedido. Ser alegre, sonreír, luchar y ser valiente. Hasta empecé a salir con varios chicos. Uno tras otro, de todos los tipos que pudiera encontrar, así como querías que hiciera. ¡Incluso salí con Michael Corner! aunque creo que en el fondo esperaba que tu celoso fantasma regresara para estar a mi lado. ¿Sabes? él no era tan mal chico, sólo era un poco imbécil a veces. Durante un tiempo me apoyó mucho pues era aparte de Luna, con el único que podía hablar de ti… Después hubo más chicos pero ninguno me hacía sentir bien, ninguno era lo que yo quería. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que estaba tomándote a ti como punto de comparación y eso me desanimó bastante. Era demasiado absurdo, no importaba que tan lindo o guapo fuera el chico, comparado contigo se volvía una cucaracha. ¿Y sabes qué? Ninguno me hizo sentir nada, ni maripositas en el estómago, ni esa hermosa sensación de estar flotando que lograbas cuando me besabas. Con el tiempo me fui volviendo muy huraña, odiaba que los chicos fueran románticos o gentiles, porque eso sólo me hacía recordarte y añorarte. No permitía que me tomaran de la mano, me abrieran la puerta o intentaran protegerme. El único que podía hacer eso eras tú. En mi mente siempre serás el único romántico y caballeroso, amable y cariñoso. Cualquier intento de ellos tratando de ser como tú, era su sentencia de muerte… Y así fue hasta que llegó Harry. Tenías razón, siempre la tenías. ¡Eres un maldito sabelotodo! –_ gritó sin poder evitar soltar una risa que quedó ahogada entre el soplido del viento –_ De pronto, no sé cómo pasó, pero Harry empezó a fijarse en mí. Después de un tiempo dejó de ser un lerdo y finalmente empezamos a ser novios, aunque no por mucho tiempo pues estaba empeñado en terminar con Voldemort. Recuerdo el día en que él terminó conmigo, después del funeral de Dumbledore. Recuerdo su cara de confusión al darse cuenta que yo no iba a llorar y rogarle que siguiera conmigo. En lugar de eso acepté su decisión sabiendo que era su destino, y de alguna forma creo que pensé en ti en ese momento. Sabía que debía ser fuerte por ti, que debía dejarlo partir. Que Harry debía acabar con él, por tu memoria y tu vida, esperando que vengara tu muerte. Supe entonces que debía ser valiente, pues los tiempos difíciles no hacían más que avecinarse. Una vez que la guerra en el mundo mágico fue más que declarada, todos a mi alrededor no hacían más que querer protegerme, diciéndome que era demasiado chica para participar. Pero nunca dejé que me dijeran que no podía defenderme, y luché. Luché en Hogwarts la noche en que murió Dumbledore, luché después cuando el colegio estaba bajo el mando de Snape y luché nuevamente en la batalla final, aun cuando todo el mundo me había dicho que no lo hiciera. Luché pensando en ti, con la esperanza puesta en un mundo mejor, un mundo donde jóvenes inocentes no murieran. Finalmente, Harry lo derrotó y la calma después de la tormenta comenzó._

_Después de tanto ajetreo, a veces hasta siento que las cosas son aburridas ahora… ¡Por Merlín! Casi olvido contártelo: juego en las arpías de holyhead, así como tú lo imaginaste para mí. Y sí, soy cazadora ¿contento? –_ preguntó Ginny hacia el cielo con falsa exasperación –_ Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que era mejor cazadora que buscadora y me gané el puesto en el equipo de Gryffindor casi enseguida. Creo que eso influyó mucho para que Harry se fijara en mí…_

_Ahora… bueno, él y yo estamos juntos. Es al único al que le permití ser lindo conmigo, después de ti. Es detallista, tierno y cariñoso. Y me quiere, en verdad me quiere. Y para ser sincera, yo lo quiero también. Al estar a su lado, me hace correr a unas velocidades inimaginables, y me hace recordar de las veces que tú me hiciste volar. Quiero que sepas que es un buen chico, quizá sea el único otro que podría hacerme sentir de la misma forma que tú lo hacías. Tenías razón, necesitaba enamorarme para poder comprender lo que sentí por ti hace seis años. Y ahora después de tanto, a pesar de que lo he llegado a querer con todas mis fuerzas, estoy segura que nunca voy a sentir lo mismo que sentí por ti. Te amaba Cedric, te amé y te amo como no podré amar a nadie más en esta vida. No importa que el tiempo siga pasando, el amor que siento por ti es como una flama que nunca podrá apagarse y el brillo que emana no puede compararse con ningún otro._

_¡Te amo Cedric Diggory! nunca podré terminar de comprender todo lo que significaste en mi vida. Porque antes de enamorarme de ti, primero fuiste mi amigo y mi confidente. Fuiste mi soporte y mi consuelo. Fuiste la única persona que vio más allá de lo que aparentaba ser, me alentaste a sacar el potencial dentro de mí y me ayudaste a verme a través de tus ojos. __ Sin ti y tus consejos, sin tus palabras no hubiera sobrevivido a los momentos difíciles. Sin ti no sería nada, sin ti sería silencio. _Fuiste tu quien me miró cuando era invisible, y me sacaste de la desdicha envolviéndome en el hermoso calor que provenía de tu sonrisa. Me hiciste despertar cada día con una sonrisa. Tomaste el barro que era cuando nos conocimos y me moldeaste en una escultura que no se rompe. Me transformaste en el hada de tus sueños. Me construiste unas alas y me enseñaste a volar. _Me enseñaste a ser fuerte y a ser valiente, me ayudaste en tantas formas y niveles, que nunca terminaría de agradecerte. No sería quien soy si no te hubiera conocido. Gracias por mirarme. Nunca voy a olvidarte._

_G.W._

Volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo colocó sobre la tumba de mármol. Sacó su varita y apuntándole al rollo lo comenzó a levitar, en el trayecto hacia el cielo, lo cubrió con un tipo de cera para sellarlo y comprimirlo, finalmente cuando se encontraba ya muy lejos, lo hizo explotar haciendo que los pequeños pedazos del pergamino flotaran y volaran entre el fuerte soplido del viento. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba completamente obscuro y cubierto de estrellas. Las admiró embelesada por su belleza y esa noche decidió que todas ellas eran Cedric porque una sola no bastaba. Decidió que el mismo viento también era Cedric envolviéndola en sus brazos y susurrándole en el oído que la quería.

-¡Ginny! –escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de Cedric pero al siguiente grito reconoció la voz de Harry. – No quería molestarte, pero ya es tarde y me quedé preocupado por ti – Le dijo cuando estuvo a unos metros de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, el viento sopló con fiereza arrancándole la bufanda en una escena muy familiar para Ginny. Ella volteó en todas direcciones esperando verlo, pero ahí sólo había viento. Cuando estaba a punto de descartar la loca idea, la bufanda de Harry voló por los aires haciendo que él saliera disparado detrás de ella tal como la había hecho Michael seis años atrás. Sabía lo que venía después, así que sonrió hacia el cielo cerrando los ojos, dejándose envolver por el soplido del viento y sintiéndolo correr por su cara, imaginando que eran los labios de Cedric los que acariciaban los suyos. Suspiró profundamente al sentir que flotaba y de pronto su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer el aroma de Cedric entre el viento. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Volvió a aspirar con fuerza y entonces supo que era él de verdad. El viento le alborotó el cabello y ella rio con fuerza.

-Eres un celoso de lo peor – le dijo al aire entre risas mientras veía a Harry perseguir su bufanda –Ahora bésame tonto…

Y entonces el viento sopló con más fuerza agitando las ramas de los árboles, dejando que las hojas se desprendieran y volaran por doquier. Ginny volvió a alzar la cabeza al cielo dejándose envolver nuevamente y perderse en esa incomparable sensación de libertad.

FIN

·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·€·

_Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido el final del fic? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable? Hablen, escriban escriban!_

_Gracias de nuevo. Creo que agradezco demasiado pero la verdad es que ya no sé como demostrarles (valga la redundancia) lo agradecida que estoy por su apoyo. Los quiero! Y no me despido porque los espero en mi otra historia por el momento y las que vengan después, espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes, porque creo que ya les tomé cariño a tods :)_

_LillyMasen: mil gracias por tus palabras, me halaga que sea de tus autoras preferidas. Gracias por tu apoyo desde los primeros capítulos. Nos estamos leyendo eh! Eso es seguro._

_SamantaBlack: gracias por tus palabras, es la primera vez que escribo algo y la verdad no hubiera llegado hasta aquí de no ser por los que leían esto. También creo que salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba, fue toda una sorpresa. Gracias por seguir leyéndome!_

_Matocro: Mil diez mil gracias por tu apoyo, siento haberte hecho llorar pero creo que era necesario jeje Y bueno, qué te pareció el epílogo?_

_LadyAiTaisho: Aww te juro que no fue a propósito, era un mal necesario! Además llorar es bueno de vez en cuando, espero que tu casa ya se haya secado jeje Mil gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, de verdad._

_Vale: Ya sé! Te me adelantaste varios capítulos con el verdadero final!... Ahora... wow me siento halagada de hacerte llorar por primera vez, no me alegra, pero me halaga... Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, ¿Qué te pareció ahora la carta de Ginny?_

_Mary021: Gracias! Me siento tan agradecida por tus palabras, no tienes idea, no puedo expresarlo. Gracias de nuevo, y Te espero en la otra historia entonces eh!_

_Y bueno, esto es todo amigos! NOX!_


End file.
